Mi Héroe Favorito
by Daiu Naruhina
Summary: Él quiere ser un héroe, ella quiere robar. Él la quiere ayudar a ser noble y ella le recordará lo bueno de portarse mal...
1. Sinopsis

**_Sinopsis_**

Está decidido a rescatarla, le guste o no.

Siguiendo la tradición familiar, Naruto está decidido a convertirse en el primer héroe de su planeta, incluso si le rompe el corazón a su madre. Se embarca en numerosas misiones para llevar la justicia al universo. Sin embargo, su altruismo nunca parece salir como esperaba.

¿Quién sabía que hacer lo correcto era tan difícil?

En medio de salvar a aquellos que no quieren su ayuda y el caos que le sigue, rescata a una damisela en peligro. No aprecia su secuestro heroico y lo que es peor, una vez que Naruto conoce a la humana abiertamente, tiene pensamientos menos que nobles sobre seducirla.

Solo se necesitan un par de percances cómicos, algunos besos calientes y el peligro para que Naruto y Hinata descubran su felicidad para siempre y agradezcan a las estrellas por una heroína que termina salvando a este héroe.


	2. Prólogo

**_Prólogo_**

_Todo mercenario debe tener un título distintivo, generalmente un nombre grandioso -_ **_Guía del mercenario para la prosperidad._**

_Los héroes no requieren reconocimiento_ \- **_Guía no oficial del heroísmo._**

\- Mátalo. Mátalo. Mátalo -cantaban sus primos y amigos, sus ojos relucientes de sed de sangre, pero Naruto se contuvo.

Ya se había mostrado el combatiente más hábil, la punta de su espada en la garganta de su oponente solo requiriendo la más mínima presión para acabar con la vida del pobre desafortunado.

La criatura con la que sus entrenadores lo emparejaron en el ring estaba gravemente herida. Sus ojos negros, sin pupilas, suplicantes de misericordia. _Ya he ganado ¿De qué serviría dar un golpe mortal?_

\- La victoria es mía. No hay necesidad de morir hoy - anunció grandiosamente, retrocediendo la punta de su espada. Los que miraban gimieron de decepción, los labios de alienígena se abrieron en una mueca de agradecimiento, que mostraba un buen número de dientes afilados.

Haciendo la cosa misericordiosa se sintió tan bien. Naruto se hinchó de orgullo, el camino mercenario no era la única ruta para un guerrero y aplicar un impulso final a un ya derrotado no fue la única respuesta.

Había probado su destreza y había golpeado a su enemigo.

Y ahora, celebraría el arduo trabajo del día con comida y bebida, mientras ignoraba las burlas de aquellos que le llamaron débil porque eligió mostrar clemencia. En lo personal, pensó, tomaba más fuerza no ceder a la adrenalina y la sed de sangre, así como a la presión de los pares.

_Hmm, veo que todavía necesito trabajar en mi modestia._

El camino del bien era una batalla constante, sobre todo porque iba en contra de sus inclinaciones naturales.

Con un saludo final a la multitud burlona y al que salvó, Naruto giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la puerta que conducía a las unidades de limpieza.

Un susurro furtivo y sola palabra, "Me pido su casillero" fue lo único que le advirtió que algo estaba mal.

Naruto se giró, con la hoja en la mano, cortando antes de completar su vuelta, atravesando las entrañas de la criatura que había salvado.

_Por un momento, me disguste. No puedo creer que lo maté cuando probablemente solo quería abrazarme para darme gracias. O no._

El cuchillo que sostenía en una mano con garras hablaba más de un intento de cortar su garganta que un abrazo de felicitación. Tanto por su acto de misericordia.

\- ¿Por qué es tan difícil ser un héroe? -Murmuró.

Una pregunta que solía hacer en las revoluciones galácticas que siguieron. Una expresión que le haría ganar más de una paliza de sus padres que no podían entender por qué se negaba a ser como todos los otros niños, robando y asesinando. Su búsqueda solitaria para llevar la vida de un héroe bueno y noble generaba desprecio de todos a su alrededor y el destierro de su padre, que al final, le satisfacía plenamente.

Muchos cuentos de héroes, de libros traídos de otros planetas donde existía una cosa tan rara: hablaba del guerrero solitario y errante que ofrecía sus servicios en beneficio de todos. Luchando contra las fuerzas del mal.

Salvando a los oprimidos, rescatando a dignas doncellas.

Ahora bien, si sólo los malditos oprimidos y las doncellas dejaran de forzarlo a matarlos cuando les hacía un favor.

**_Continuará..._**


	3. Sufrir sin quejas

**_Capitulo 1_**

_Si duele, no lo hagas - **Guía del mercenario para la prosperidad.**_

_Un héroe apropiado debería sufrir sin quejarse - **Guía no oficial del heroísmo.**_

Coger la ladera empinada y rocosa tomó un poco de esfuerzo y causó que Naruto sudara algo ferozmente bajo los tres soles calientes.

Pero no permitió que cosas insignificantes como su propia comodidad se interpusieran en su camino de hacer lo correcto

Un héroe siempre debe sufrir cuando se encuentra en una búsqueda adecuada y así con sus reglas informales, que había creado, declaró.

Al llegar a la cima, se paró en la meseta que se extendía a lo largo de la cordillera montañosa hasta donde los ojos podían ver. Sólo esta sección del promontorio permanecía despejada, el resto de la espina elevada cubierta de follaje grueso que escondía peligros incalculables para los incautos. O, como le gustaba llamarlo, lleno de diversión, ejercicio.

Sin embargo, el entretenimiento no era su objetivo hoy.

Hoy, estaba en una misión, una de rescate. Por una vez, su inteligencia resultó ser precisa. Su objetivo era exactamente donde los habitantes del bar dijeron que estaría cautiva y esperando su destino. Una valiente mujer, notó, porque aunque lo vio, no gritó pidiendo ayuda.

Por suerte para ella, había llegado a tiempo.

Golpear una pose heroica, lo que significaba una mano en su espada y la otra elevada para enfatizar, pronunció el discurso que había perfeccionado en los últimos años.

_No temas, damisela en apuros. Estoy aquí para salvarte._

Superada por la gratitud, lo miró boquiabierta en silencio.

Blandiendo una hoja brillante en una mano y una pistola láser en la otra, Naruto se colocó ante la hembra cautiva y esperó para enfrentar el peligro.

La emoción corría por sus venas y la anticipación le daba fuerza. Cómo disfrutaba de este tipo de misiones. Por supuesto, no cumplía sus tareas solo por la emoción. Estaba aquí porque proteger a la mujer era lo correcto y lo noble y tener la desaprobación de su familia.

De vuelta en su mundo natal, el consenso general era que alguien lo suficientemente estúpido para ofrecerse voluntariamente a ser sacrificado merecía cualquier muerte dolorosa que le tocará y todas sus pertenencias eran consideradas un fácil saqueo.

Naruto no estaba de acuerdo ¿Cómo puede permitir que esta doncella virginal, con su mitad de una docena de ojos, cuatro tentáculos y colmillos enfrentar la muerte solo por alguna costumbre arcaica de su pueblo?

No podía. Ningún héroe que se respete lo haría. La salvaría de sí misma y de su pueblo, por no hablar de la bestia masiva que se abre camino hacia ellos a través de la jungla de color verde azulado llena de enredaderas, espinas y otras sorpresas desagradables. Sabía esto porque durante su primera incursión, había intentado abrirse camino a través para encontrar la guarida de la bestia solo para rendirse ya que las toxinas de algunos de los arbustos le dieron un sarpullido.

Es mejor enfrentar a la criatura en un campo de batalla con menos distracciones y una admiranda audiencia Con la mano firme sobre su espada, Naruto se preparó para enfrentar a la bestia lejos de la peligrosa vida vegetal.

\- Fuera del camino, idiota -siseó la damisela atada- Estas arruinando el plan.

_La mujer aterrorizada pensaba en salvarlo. Que amable_

\- No temas por mí. Me complace ofrecer mis servicios incluso a riesgo de mi propia vida.

_Como si eso pudiese pasar._ Era más que decente con una espada y disparando su pistola aún mejor. Pero su humildad aún necesitaba trabajo.

\- Sólo para que sepas, no hay vergüenza en pedir ayuda o aceptarla. Sé que no es fácil romper con la tradición, forjar tu propio camino y destino. También he enfrentado lo adversidad de las consecuencias de mis acciones cuando me esfuerzo por hacer el bien en lugar de seguir los pasos de mi familia.

\- Pero no quiero tu ayuda.

La voz temblaba extrañamente. Naruto lanzó una mirada detrás de él a la furiosa alienígena, quien resopló e se inflo en sus ataduras, los contornos de su forma vacilante ¿Un síntoma de su miedo?

Quizás. Admitió que no sabía mucho sobre su clase. Había aterrizado en el planeta para repostar cuando oyó hablar del ritual bárbaro que iba a tener lugar. Es el modo de héroe adecuado, se apresuró a salvar el día. La velocidad era la esencia, especialmente cuando escuchó los rumores.

¿Sacrificar una virgen a una especie de bestia de la selva para que los habitantes de la aldea tuvieran una revolución galáctica de buena suerte?

Incluso si Naruto hubiera seguido la tradición de su familia de ser un mercenario asesino, habría pensado que el concepto era de ignorantes. Si este fuera su mundo, cualquier guerrero con valor mataría al monstruo, salvaría a la virgen y luego la corrompería como su premio.

Mientras que Naruto estaba de acuerdo con los dos primeros credos, como héroe, renunciaría a todo un aspecto de cautivar, más porque temía sufrir un daño dado porque sus especies no fueran exactamente compatibles.

De vuelta en el bar, cuando mencionó su plan en voz alta para salvar a la hembra de la locura de su gente, todos los clientes del bar se burlaron de él. Probablemente porque temían a la bestia feroz. Naruto, sin embargo, tuvo el coraje necesario para salvar el día.

Encontrar la ubicación del sacrificio no fue difícil, un pico alto, dos columnas con unos cuantos grilletes, oh y la evidencia más reveladora, la no tan hermosa doncella atada y esperando su destino ¿Pero la mataría mostrar un poco de gratitud?

Menos mal que no se había convertido en un héroe por las gracias. Era asombroso como mucha gente lo maldijo y trató de matarlo cuando los salvaba de sí mismos. Algunos incluso lo atacaron a costa de sus vidas. Más de un planeta había prohibido su presencia después de un acto galante.

Pero no dejó que su ingratitud lo disuada de su camino.

_Es mi deber salvarlos, si les gusta o no._

El ruido de estrellarse y agrietarse de las ramas de los árboles cuando se acercó. Naruto se preparó él mismo. La hembra resopló y murmuró algo acerca de hombres estúpidos idiotas. La ignoró mientras se preparaba mentalmente y se preguntó por su cordura cuando la bestia apareció.

Elevándose sobre él por al menos una docena o más de manos extendidas, la fea criatura estaba cubierta con una capa de pelaje rojizo mate rayado con negro. Largos colmillos extendidos más allá de su mandíbula alargada mientras que las puntas de sus manos de dos dedos, o era más exacto decir patas, tenía unas malditas garras negras.

Cada huella causó un temblor bajo los pies, pero fue su hedor lo que realmente hacía que una persona se tambalee.

Parecer que bañarse no era uno de sus hábitos culturales

¿Algo más que Naruto había descubierto en su propio camino?

_La búsqueda era un trabajo sucio, maloliente._

\- Es posible que desee mirar hacia otro lado, bella damisela, mientras despacho a la malvada bestia -anunció con un movimiento de su espada. El sol atrapó su brillo en el borde pulido y lo hizo parpadear.

\- Preferiría ver mientras te arranca las entrañas y las sorbe como fideos -murmuró ella.

Para nada desanimado por su falta de fe, pronto verá lo bien que manejo mi espada, mi metal, de todos modos, Naruto entró en acción. Corrió a la criatura, que lo sorprendió. El enorme furball se detuvo y alejo su cabeza.

Sin dudarlo, Naruto se mostró. Su primer golpe de su espada cortó el tendón de su rodilla, que hacía bramar a la bestia de rabia. La criatura atacaba, confiando en su tamaño masivo en lugar de habilidad. Naruto se agachó y luego se deslizó en el terreno, evitando por poco el barrido de una pata.

\- Ajá. Tendrás que hacerlo mejor que eso para derrotar a un guerrero Konoha del Remolino -Se puso de pie de un salto y giró, bloqueando el empuje de otra garra con el filo liso de su hoja.

Y así bailaban, bueno, lo hicieron. El monstruo no tenia su gracia. La bestia rugió y cargó, balanceando sus poderosos y peludos brazos. Naruto esquivó y paro, infligiendo daños a través de numerosos cortes bien ubicados, sin apuntar a matar al pobre monstruo equivocado, simplemente inofensivo.

Su táctica funcionó. La bestia finalmente se cansó de su partido. Con un gruñido y un bramido de molestia, se retiró.

Dejando un rastro de limo verde rezumante detrás, el monstruo regresó a la jungla desde donde vino, dejando a Naruto victorioso y a la mujer segura pero nada agradecida.

\- Tú, idiota -gritó la mujer con tentáculos- ¿Sabes lo que me tomó para llegar hasta aquí? ¿Sabes cuánto costaba esta encanto de ilusión y la poción para dormir que usé para llegar hasta aquí?

Naruto se giró para mirar al alienígena, frunciendo el ceño frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Espejismo? No lo entiendo.

Tampoco lo explicó. En cambio, ordenó con voz vivificante a diferencia de su ronca anterior.

\- Desátame.

Una petición de libertad, por fin algo que entendió. Con un objetivo simple de su pistola láser, golpeó las cerraduras de las esposas y la hembra se tambaleó libre, los contornos de su cuerpo vacilante.

Qué extraña especie, una especie que llegaba con refuerzos frente a la multitud que se acercaba, que se deslizó por los escalones tallados en la roca al otro lado de la montaña, Naruto no podía esperar para decirles que había vencido a la bestia que los amenazaba. Los liberó de su reino de terror.

Sería un héroe. Honrarían su nombre, no es que realizara sus buenas obras por reconocimiento. El solo hecho de saber que hizo lo correcto fue un regalo suficiente para él.

Sonriendo con su sonrisa más amplia y mostrando sus dientes finamente afilados, Naruto mantuvo los brazos abiertos y anunció:

\- Buenos alienígenas de este planeta, yo, Naruto Uzumaki, poderoso guerrero de Konoha del planeta del Remolino... -dejó fuera la parte donde su propia familia lo había exiliado porque había renunciado a ser un mercenario- Os he salvado del monstruo que plagaba su vida y tomaba a sus hijas vírgenes -El enjambre de alienígenas con tentáculos retumbó. Se inclinó- No se requieren las gracias. Me complace haber podido proporcionar mi ayuda -Dijo el discurso, juntó las manos y esperó los gritos, los aplausos.

Quizás incluso el abrazo baboso de una madre extasiada por se capaz de traer a su hija a casa.

Un gruñido bajo atravesó la multitud, un sonido de descontento que se triplico, especialmente cuando una mujer con múltiples brazos, que se parece notablemente a la salvó, la empujó a la vanguardia y gritó:

\- Ahí está el impostor que robó mi lugar sagrado.

\- Y su cómplice que rompió nuestra suerte con la cadena de sacrificios -gritó un hombre con una ola de sus numerosos apéndices.

\- Capturarlos para que podamos alimentarnos de sus cuerpos y apaciguar a los Dioses -gritó otro.

_Uh, oh._ No otro incidente más donde recibían mal, lo correcto. Naruto parecía tener problemas con eso. Más preocupantes eran sus reclamos ¿Había salvado a un impostor? ¿No era virgen?

Volviéndose hacia la hembra que había rescatado, Naruto la atrapó alejándose, su apariencia reluciente. El borde borroso de su forma lo hizo parpadear.

\- Estúpido, rastrero, pedazo de mierda defectuoso -se quejó cuando le dio una bofetada en su pecho ante los ojos incrédulos de Naruto, la mujer prodigiosamente fea desapareció sólo para ser reemplazada por una que parecía más extraña.

Con una carne de color claro con el pelo largo y negro azulado, era un humanoide de dos patas con solo dos pechos. Naruto la miró boquiabierto ¿Donde estaba todo su color? ¿Sus brazos extra? ¿Dientes o garras afiladas?

\- ¿Qué eres en el universo? -Preguntó.

\- Soy una humana, dum dum -Sus claros ojos grises rodaron con evidente desdén- ¿No me digas que nunca has oído hablar de mi clase?

\- ¿Humano? -Sus ojos se ensancharon- ¿Como un bárbaro terrícola? ¿Pero cómo? Tu tipo no está en la lista aprobada de viajeros galácticos.

\- Sí, eso no impide que las personas nos saquen de contrabando del planeta -resopló ella- Y podríamos discutir esto en otro momento, por ejemplo, cuando no estamos siendo perseguidos por una turba enojada.

Naruto miró por encima del hombro.

_Hmm Buen punto._

Se volvió para ofrecer su ayuda solo para ver que el humano ya había puesto sus pies en movimiento. Como Naruto no tenía una dirección establecida, siguió a la hembra terrestre mientras corrían por la ladera de la montaña, sus ágiles pies saltaban de la roca a la superficie arenosa.

A pesar de sus preguntas sobre su presencia en este planeta, Naruto no pudo evitar admirar su agilidad y sus nalgas recortadas. Podría tener una coloración menos que agradable, que un baño en un tinte de color bronceado arreglaría, pero encajonada en pantalones ajustados, su parte trasera redondeada y abundante era muy agradable de ver, ya que el ocasional atisbo que tuvo de sus glándulas mamarias en movimiento.

Saltando por la pendiente, alcanzó a la hembra y siguió el ritmo, así como comenzó una conversación.

\- ¿Entonces adónde vamos?

\- No sé sobre ti, pero estoy escapando.

\- ¿A donde?

\- ¿Importa? -Resopló ella, deslizándose un poco sobre un poco de grava suelta- Hasta la vista, siempre y cuando no tenga detrás alienígenas enojados, lo consideraré una mejora.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar cómo te encontraste atada en la ladera? -preguntó, agachándose mientras una lanza salía volando.

\- No, puede que no -le devolvió el golpe- Ahora, ¿podrías callarte por los demonios y dejarme sola? O mejor aún, ya que eres el que arruinó mi plan, ¿por qué no detienes a la multitud que nos persigue mientras yo me alejo?

\- ¿Mi señora desea un rescate?

El código de héroe tenía una entrada para tal solicitud.

Naruto se detuvo en seco y se giró para enfrentar a la horda que se aproximaba, justo en el momento que golpeaban otra lanza.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -Gritó la humana.

¿Sufría de pérdida de la memoria a corto plazo?

\- Rescatándote. No temáis, doncella pálida, retendré las fuerzas invasoras mientras huyes a salvo.

Tarea gloriosa para un héroe.

\- ¿De verdad?

Qué extraña pregunta.

\- No soy una imagen holográfica si eso es lo que estás preguntando. Rápido, huye mientras detengo al enemigo que avanza.

Un vistazo por encima de su hombro la vio detenerse.

Suspiró.

\- De todas las cosas estúpidas -Dedos suaves le agarraron del brazo y tiraron- No te quedes ahí parado, idiota. Vámonos.

\- ¿Irnos?

Lanzó una mirada hacia los alienígenas con tentáculos que no se movían bajando la montaña tan rápido como la humana y él. Parecía que no tenían alas en los pies, pero empuñaban malditas lanzas. Desvió otra con el plano de su espada.

\- ¿Pero pensé que querías que protegiera tu retiro?

\- Yo también, pero aparentemente una pequeña cosa llamada mi conciencia moral no me permíteme dejarte morir. Estoy tan confundida por eso como tú. ¿Ahora podrás tus grandes pies en movimiento? Tenemos que alcanzar una nave espacial.

\- Un nuevo objetivo -Su expresión se iluminó- Lidera el camino.

Corriendo tras la hembra, que parecía decidida a confundirlo con sus búsquedas siempre cambiantes, no pudo evitar pensar que prefería este nuevo plan.

Mientras que morir como un héroe sonaba genial en teoría, también era algo definitivo, para él al menos. Al menos esta nueva solicitud podría verlo vivir un poco más, dándole la oportunidad de hacer más bien y ayudar a la mujer, que ahora tenía un interesante rubor rosa en sus mejillas mientras jadeaba.

Aprobó el color sutil, pero también notó lo que significaba.

La dama estaba cansada. Naruto podría ayudar con eso.

Metiendo su pistola en su funda, luego usó su mano libre para agarrar a la mujer alrededor de la cintura y alzarla sobre su hombro. Le mostró su apreciación inmediata al golpearlo en la espalda, aliviando algo de tensión de sus músculos, y tratando de aliviar su carga gritando:

\- Bájame.

Que generoso de su parte, pero no necesario. Había entrenado con peores pesas. Era liviana como una plumas en comparación.

\- Si bien su deseo de no agravar mi fuerza prodigiosa es amable, no temas. Puedo llevarte Simplemente guíame en la dirección correcta y te llevaré a un lugar seguro.

Y tal vez ganar una bendición, como un beso. Pálida o no, la hembra poseía una boca tentadora, cuando no estaba gritando.

**_Continuará..._**


	4. Aliados?

**_Capitulo 2_**

_No mates a tus aliados, a menos que sean molestos - **Guía del mercenario para la prosperidad.**_

_Da la bienvenida a los aliados con los brazos abiertos - **Guía no oficial del heroísmo.**_

_¿Qué está mal con este gigante bronceado?_ Primero, arruinó su plan de ser secuestrada por el trol peludo y devuelta a su cueva, donde el rumor decía que escondía riquezas innumerables, riquezas que había planeado obtener en sus manos. Luego, el alto y bronceado, con su enorme y maldita espada, y sus masivos músculos, antagonizaron con la población local, intentando hacerse matar actuando como un escudo vivo, y ahora, insistió en llevarla sobre un hombro musculoso mientras esquivaba lanzas.

Al tipo le faltaban pocas cartas para una baraja llena. Pero es lindo. Y diferente a otros de su clase.

Como una huérfana secuestrada hace unos años con otras chicas y su maestra, Kurenai, Hinata había conocido a algunos guerreros Konoha antes. Actualmente, conocía bien a dos, Asuma y Utakata, y eran tan tontos como él que quiere ser héroe

¿Un rasgo de la especie tal vez?

Pero al menos podía relajarse sabiendo que no la había secuestrado para usarla como aperitivo para más tarde, a diferencia de la raza lxroakiana. Al parecer, esos monstruosos extraterrestres consideraban a los humanos una delicadeza parecida al sushi, un destino que había evitado en unos pocos planetas.

Con un cerebro del tamaño de un guisante o no, su nuevo héroe no la secuestró por un bocadillo. Pero si bien su carne podría no estar en peligro, ¿podría decir lo mismo sobre su virtud? Recordaba la torpe seducción a su mentora de dos rescatadores. Debía ser tan afortunada.

Si bien no era virgen cuando fue secuestrada, Hinata lo era prácticamente otra vez, dado que en los varios años desde su secuestro, aún no había encontrado con un chico, incluso un hombre, que no la dejara bizca cuando intentó averiguar cómo hacer que el sexo con una especie alienígena funcionara. La mayoría de las veces su equipo simplemente no parecía querer alinearse o tenían estos anticuados puntos de vista sobre el papel de la mujer en su sociedad.

En otras palabras, tener sexo, mantener la casa y crear bebés.

A la mierda con eso. Criada entre los Zonians durante unos años después de su captura y su liberación, Hinata no estaba dispuesta a convertirse en un juguete para un tipo varios brazos múltiples que la quería como una especie de trofeo ilegal. Los humanos pueden ser raros en esta parte de la galaxia, pero no sin recursos.

\- Izquierda -gritó ella mientras golpeaba el suelo plano de las llanuras paralelas a la montaña y su cima de la selva- Mi nave está bajo el gran árbol azul verdoso.

\- ¿La doncella se da cuenta de que todo el follaje es de color verde azulado?

Se río.

\- Bueno, al menos no eres ciego al color, incluso si eres denso. Busca el que sea más gordo que el resto en el borde de la línea de árboles. No puedes equivocarte.

Inclinó sus pasos para correr, a tiempo, o por casualidad, perdiendo otra lanza que se estrelló en el suelo cerca suyo, pero la suerte estaba de su lado. Estaban actualmente ilesos y a punto de hacer un escape limpio. O no. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver una lluvia de misiles a punto de caer.

\- Mierda ¡Enemigo! ¡Cubrirse! -Gritó mientras luchaba por salir de su hombro.

Desafortunadamente, no había nada para protegerlos. O al menos él. El gigante tonto la tiró al suelo y se paró sobre ella, un gigante macizo contra una lluvia de objetos afilados. Antes de que pudiera murmurar un saludo, _Mary, salva, mi maldito culo, _entró en acción. Una acción hermosa, giratoria, empuñando espada.

Aporrear. Azotar. Thwonk. Bing.

Cómo logró desviar el diluvio que no podría haber dicho, pero admirada, tal vez incluso babeado un poco, cuando los músculos delineados por su camisa ondearon mientras tejía, su espada centelleaba mientras aplastaba las lanzas como un chico grande, tuvo algunos movimientos dulces.

Siguió mirando incluso después de que dejó de bailar, lo suficiente como para que frunciera el ceño y le dijera:

\- ¿Estás herida, pálida?

_¿El dolor entre sus muslos contaba?_ Sacudió la cabeza y se dispararon sus honorarios.

\- Buen trabajo. Vámonos.

Una sonrisa arrugó su rostro.

\- Te salvé. Otra vez. Y mi familia me dijo que nuestro tipo no estaba hechos para ser heroicos.

¿Que qué? Sin tener tiempo para lidiar con su loca conversación, corrió en la dirección de su nave. Bueno, no técnicamente de ella, sino de Zista, su compañera en el crimen.

_Ejem, adquisiciones._

A medida que se acercaba al gran árbol, el aire se agitaba y distorsionaba a medida que el camuflaje del dispositivo se desconectó revelando la nave. Era un paseo dulce, un modelo intergaláctico Jifnarian de última tecnología y una orden de búsqueda en toda la galaxia, ya que el anterior propietario tuvo un ataque sibilante sobre su desaparición.

_Yo gané ese buque en una mano justa en ese juego de cartas. Más o menos._

\- ¿Esta es tu nave? -Preguntó mientras se detenía a su lado.

\- Sí. Mia y de mis amigos ¿Por qué?

Sacudió la cabeza y se río entre dientes.

\- Eso no es una nave. Es un saltarín de planetas. Esto es una nave

El tipo grande golpeó un transmisor en su cintura y del turbio cielo naranja salió, apareció un ovni monstruoso

Su mandíbula cayó. Se quedó boquiabierta. Sí, estaba impresionada por el tamaño, los brillos, los…

Chasqueó los dedos frente a su cara.

\- Este no es el momento de admirar. Sube a bordo de tu pequeña nave.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? -La cortesía común dictaba que preguntara, no es que realmente le importaba lo que le pasara, incluso si hubiera salvado su vida. En el espacio, cada chica cuidaba para si misma.

\- No temas por mí, pálida. Protegeré tu retiro.

_¿Que qué? ¿Qué locura estaba planeando? Oh no, no va a.._

Lo haría. El gigantesco cabeza hueca corría hacia el puñado de alienígenas que agitaban tentáculos que corrían por las llanuras tan rápido como podían deslizarse. Debería decirle que traiga aquí su culo bronceado. La gran nave, cayo más abajo y se cernía. Tan bonita...

Se encogió de hombros. Si quería morir, ese era su problema y tomaría posesión de su embarcación y una cuestión legal menos.

No, no lo consideraba frio, sino práctico. La supervivencia de los más aptos, ¿no fue eso lo que Darwin había predicado?

También se parecía mucho al código Zonian y al de la galaxia, que solo los fuertes sobreviven. En el caso de Hinata, aunque no era la más fuerte, no era tonta. Sabía cuándo acortar sus pérdidas y correr.

Corrió a su nave escapando, el silbido de gas presurizado cuando la puerta se abrió para hacerle saber que Zista miraba. Se lanzó dentro y golpeó un botón para cerrar el portal, permitiéndose un último vistazo al estúpido idiota a punto de enfrentarse a la horda. Qué desperdicio de calor.

\- ¿Quién en la galaxia era ese? -Preguntó Zista.

\- Un imbécil bronceado que nos está comprando algo de tiempo.

\- ¿No deberíamos ayudarlo? Un hombre con ese tipo de valentía y habilidad lo hace un gran criador.

Hinata miró a su amiga. Por alguna razón, el hecho de que Zista lo creyera atractivo, la molestaba.

\- Ni siquiera es cercano a tu tipo.

\- No, pero es el tuyo -respondió ella, con sus ojos amarillos lanzando una mirada astuta en su dirección

\- Te lo concedo, es sexy de una manera tan tonta. Pero también es un hombre muerto. Me refiero a quién corre hacia una turba cuando tiene una nave perfectamente buena para escapar.

Una gran nave que codiciaba.

\- Un hombre que está pateando en serio a los tentáculos alienígenas.

Hinata se permitió mirar un ojo de buey, inconscientemente lo evitó para que no tuviera que ver a su socorrista ser cortado.

Solo que no se estaba muriendo. Diablos, ni siquiera estaba sangrando o mutilado. Al contrario, ¿estaba él… sonriendo?

De ninguna manera. Se dirigió a su sala de control, que no tomó mucho tiempo dado el tamaño de su nave compacta.

Escribió en una consola de computadora y la gran pantalla cambió su vista a la de la cámara en su lado. Se acercó.

\- Maldito loco bastardo -Estaba sonriendo y riendo- Debe estar relacionado con Asuma y Utakata -murmuró, lo que significaba que no podía simplemente abandonarlo. Suspiró molesta- Supongo que deberíamos echarle una mano y rescatar su culo

\- Sin embargo, extrañamente atractivo.

Una vez más, Hinata no pudo evitar disparar una mirada sucia a Zista, quien se la devolvió con una sonrisa y un guiño. Perra. Sin embargo, sus planes para ayudar no tuvieron éxito. Zista frunció el ceño mientras golpeaba en los controles de navegación.

\- Esto es raro. Mis comandos no funcionan.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no están funcionando?

\- Quiero decir que no puedo disparar nuestras armas o maniobrar. Parece que estamos atrapados en alguna tipo de rayo tractor y actualmente no tenemos el control de nuestro nave.

Efectivamente, un rayo de luz los encerró. Su nave se tambaleó y luego se estremeció ligeramente al levantarse del suelo, hacia arriba, hacia el gigante OVNI en el cielo.

Tanto para ayudar al guerrero suicida. Pero, hola, gran nave estelar. Al menos el día no fue una pérdida completa.

**_Continuará..._**


	5. Recompensas

**_Capitulo 3_**

_No hay dinero, no hay pelea - **Guía del mercenario para la prosperidad.**_

_No se necesita recompensa - **Guía no oficial del heroísmo.**_

Una vez que Naruto comprobó que la pequeña nave espacial estaba fuera de peligro, con la damisela apenada y su nave a bordo de su nave mejor equipada, desconectando del enemigo. No es que muchos de se quedaran. Extremidades espasmódicas ensuciaron el suelo y los lamentos de los heridos proporcionaron un gemido constante como trasfondo de su discurso de despedida.

\- Espero que en este día hayáis aprendido una valiosa lección sobre porqué no deberías nunca forzar a las hembras. Le agradezco el ejercicio, me disculpo si accidentalmente maté a uno de sus seres queridos y ahora les diré adiós cuando me embarco en un nueva búsqueda para salvar al universo de algo aún no determinado.

_No es lo mejor discurso del héroe, pero tendría que valer._

Tenía un rayo tractor para atraparle al tocar el transmisor en su cinturón, salió corriendo del campo de batalla hacia el rayo de luz que se dirigía hacia él. El rayo hormigueante lo atrapó y sus pies se levantaron del suelo. Si bien fue probablemente poco masculino admitirlo, Naruto disfrutaba bastante de la sensación mientras volaba, un poder, por desgracia, reservado para las especies Aviar. Una pena, porque la capacidad de volar hubiera resultado ser un gran activo.

El rayo tractor lo succionó más allá del borde de su nave y lo lanzó a un lado, aterrizando con las rodillas ligeramente dobladas en la superficie de la cubierta de la nave, sellando la puerta de la bahía.

\- No puedo creer que lo hayas logrado.

El comentario de la humana no era exactamente muy alegre, probablemente porque estaba admirada por su destreza. Comprensible. Era un luchador formidable, un pensamiento que aplastó por ser un poco demasiado orgulloso. _El orgullo era para los mercenarios. Mientras que yo soy un caballero humilde._

\- Bienvenido, pálida, a mi nave.

\- Mi nombre es Hinata.

\- Y yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, héroe galáctico y era guerrero del planeta Remolino.

\- ¿Antes?

\- Parece que mis objetivos en la vida estaban en desacuerdo con los considerados aceptables por mi planeta.

\- ¿Y ese objetivo es?

\- Para proporcionar asistencia valiente a los necesitados - no parecía impresionada.

\- Lo quieran o no, al parecer. Bien, Naruto, ahora nos tienes a bordo de tu nave ¿Cuál es el plan?

¿Plan? Los héroes no planeaban, actuaban. Pero hizo una interesante pregunta.

\- No tengo idea -respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, ni idea? Nos raptaste.

\- Rescatadas.

\- Lo que sea. Nos tomaste y ahora quiero saber por qué

\- ¿Quién somos nosotras?

La respuesta a su pregunta fue respondida pronto cuando un Zonian, el pico sobresalía de la puerta de la pequeña nave, el ancho cuerpo aviar empequeñecía al humano. Los ojos amarillos lo examinaron.

\- Es grande -comentó ella- Y casi tan brillante como una roca.

Qué inesperada adulación. Naruto hinchó su pecho.

\- Soy considerado un poco grande para mi gente y gracias por la comparación con la Roca. Su sabiduría es conocida en toda la galaxia, y me honra que compares a este simple guerrero a alguien de su gran categoría mental.

La boca de Hinata se abrió, revelando dientes blancos de bordes planos ¿Eran los humanos herbívoros? Tendría que investigar el cuidado y la alimentación de su tipo. Pero primero, necesitaban un destino y un propósito.

\- ¿Dónde te gustaría que te escoltara? -preguntó- ¿A algún lugar peligroso? ¿En algún lugar donde mis habilidades podrían ser usadas para luchar contra las fuerzas del mal?

\- No hay necesidad de acompañarnos a ninguna parte - respondió Hinata rápidamente- Solo déjanos una vez que limpiemos el planeta y nos pondremos en camino.

Su excitación se desinfló.

\- No seas tan apresurada, hermanita -dijo Zonian- No me importaría un poco un descanso de nuestro reducido espacio y la oportunidad de relajarme.

\- ¿Dejarías que un hombre pilotara?

\- ¿Por qué no? Parece capaz.

\- Yo también, pero no me dejas conducir la maldita nave.

\- Porque la última vez que lo hiciste, la arañaste.

\- No estarás con eso otra vez - Hinata espetó- ¿Cómo es mi culpa que un par de asteroides choquen y disparen metralla?

\- ¿La nave fue demolida?

Hinata gruñó. Naruto observaba y escuchaba, fascinado por su conversación ¿Llegarían a los golpes? Era lo que pasaría en su mundo natal.

En realidad, tomaba mucho menos que eso para enojar a los guerreros. La Zonian chasqueó su pico mientras se reía.

\- Oh, eres tan fácil de enojar, hermanita. Simplemente creo que sería bueno tener un poco de espacio extra, y a mi no me importaría explorar esta belleza de nave.

\- Pero tenemos una misión -siseó la pálida humana a su compañera- Tú sabes, para conseguir cosas.

\- Si lo que necesita son suministros, entonces tengo una bodega llena de artículos. No importa cuantas muchas veces trato de rechazar el pago, aquellos a quienes ayudo insisten en que lo tome y me vaya.

Por lo general incluso lloraban cuando le arrojaban las riquezas rogándole que se fuera. Incluso exigían una promesa de la que nunca regresaría. Probablemente porque no querían acaparar sus nobles habilidades.

\- ¿Por qué nos darías tus cosas? ¿Qué quieres a cambio? -Preguntó Hinata con suspicacia.

\- ¿Qué uso tengo para el tesoro? Soy un caballero galáctico en una búsqueda para traer justicia a los necesitados.

\- He visto tu idea de ayuda, y es un poco perturbador, violento y fuera de lugar,

\- Curiosamente, no eres la primera persona en comentar eso. Pero, no lo dejare porque unos cuantos baches en mi camino me sacan de mi propósito.

\- Si tu propósito es causar el caos, entonces diría que lo lograste.

\- Ignórala -dijo el Zonian- Es gruñona porque está en una fase de reproducción y no ha encontrado un macho para aliviarla..

\- Yo podría...

Antes de que pudiera terminar su oración, la humana golpeó una mano sobre su boca.

\- Ni siquiera lo pienses, tío. Y tú - Hinata miró fijamente a su compañera- Cállate. No necesito un hombre, y si o cuando lo haga, lo seleccionaré yo misma, muchas gracias.

Zista chasqueó su desaprobación.

\- Si deseas abstenerte cuando hay una espécimen masculino perfectamente aceptable aquí para tomarte, entonces esa es tu elección. Si fuera un poco más robusto, le daría una oportunidad.

La Zonian lo miró de arriba abajo. La polla de Naruto se encogió apretada. Había escuchado sobre lo que les pasó a los machos lo suficientemente valientes como para aparearse con ellas. Prefería mantener intactas todas las partes de su cuerpo, gracias. Como si sintiera su malestar, la guerrera se echó a reír.

\- Relajarse. No muerdo, a menos que sea provocada. Ya que vamos a ser compañeros de cuarto por algo, puedes llamarme Zista. Y mientras Hinata es una bárbara malhumorada y reprimida, yo no lo soy y me encantaría un recorrido por tu nave

\- Entonces, por favor, sígueme - Naruto los guio a través de la gran nave que había ganado después de una limpieza particularmente rigurosa en un pueblo en un pequeño planeta en el noveno cuadrante. La gente del pueblo lo empujó y lo reprogramó para lanzarlo al espacio. Esas almas valientes, asegurando su escape incluso mientras sus casas ardían.

El reptil que respiraba de fuego que había elegido para cuidarlos había causado algún daño durante su batalla.

Pero, mientras que la gente del pueblo tendría que reconstruir, al menos ya no tendrían que preocuparse por el ocasional bovino de tres cuernos les devorara.

Mientras exaltaba las diversas virtudes de su nave, que se jactaba de cuatro grandes habitaciones de la tripulación, más un cuartel si necesitaba llevar una gran cantidad de pasajeros, no pudo evitar mirar a la pálida humana.

Aunque inicialmente su coloración y su extraño estado de dos pechos le sorprendieron, cuanto más la observaba, más la encontraba agradable a sus ojos.

Alardeaba de una estructura más redondeada que las mujeres de su planeta, menos músculo y los planos duros bordeados, más curvas y valles. Su suavidad atraía el toque de un hombre.

Se preguntó si se sentiría tan acolchada como parecía una vez acurrucada entre sus muslos. No era el único que disfrutaba de la vista de ella, su polla también la encontró a su gusto, hinchándose cuando accidentalmente la tocó, prestando atención mientras evitaba que se inclinara hacia una planta mortal.

Se sabe que se come a su presa viva, otro regalo de una fiesta agradecida.

\- Manos para ti mismo, amigo -le espetó ella.

\- No quise faltarle el respeto -se disculpó- Simplemente me aseguraba de que no se convertiría en una comida para mi jardín. La mayor parte del follaje que ves aquí es bastante peligroso para tu clase.

\- ¿Entonces por qué mantenerlo?

\- Son regalos. Parecía grosero deshacerme de ellos.

Ella resopló.

\- Si esto es lo que tus amigos te dan, entonces odiaría ver lo que a tus enemigos les gusta darte.

\- Creo que estos son buenos regalos de guerreros -dijo Zista mientras caminaba por sus garras. Arrebató una flor carnívora al pasar y la metió en su boca que crujía ruidosamente- Muestra respeto por tu fuerza con el peligroso regalo, sabiendo que puedes manejarlo.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

\- Mis pensamientos exactamente. Eres sabia. Mi madre no ha captado ese hecho. Ella dice que estos no son agradecimientos sino que intentan matarme. Como si pudiera ser derribado por una mera planta.

Vaya, parecía un poco jactancioso. Tendría que reinventarlo de nuevo, pero era agradable hablar con alguien que al menos entendía su punto de vista.

\- En mi planeta, cuanto más peligroso es el regalo, más habla de nuestro respeto por el destinatario. Porqué nuestra gran reina una vez le dio a su mayor enemigo el regalo de una rapaz Ihro de tres cabezas sin cola, rara. Fue un regalo muy maravilloso.

\- ¿Y su enemigo lo aprecia?

\- Lo hizo hasta que se lo comió.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

\- Ustedes dos están golpeados. Hablando de que, estoy cansada y pegajosa ¿Alguna posibilidad de conseguir una habitación con ducha?

\- Pero por supuesto. He sido negligente como anfitrión.

Naruto los condujo de vuelta a través de la nave a las amplias cámaras. La Zonian se apoderó de la primera habitación que les mostró a pesar de las quejas de la pálida.

\- Estoy a cargo, así que tengo la primera opción -dijo Zista con un chasquido de su pico. Hinata le sacó la lengua y Naruto no pudo contener una sonrisa. Mientras que gesto infantil, solo sirvió para resaltar la amistad entre las dos, una camaradería que Naruto habría disfrutado.

El camino de un héroe era solitario.

Con un huésped atendido, llevó a la humana a otra cámara, que casualmente, por ejemplo, estaba junto a él. La puerta se abrió y la condujo a la suite más suntuosa.

\- Santo cielo. Esta habitación es enorme.

Hinata se volvió en círculo, con los ojos muy abiertos a lo ancho en el espacio.

\- Es la más grande a bordo.

Se giró, con sospecha en sus ojos.

\- ¿Esta es tu habitación?

Podía entender su confusión.

\- Por supuesto no. Como se comporta un héroe, he tomado el más pequeño de los cuartos para mí.

\- ¿Pequeñísimo? ¿Pero por qué?

Naruto parpadeó.

\- Um, porque.

\- Porque no es una respuesta. Si esta es tu nave y tú eres su capitán, entonces, ¿por qué tomarías la habitación más pequeña? Quiero decir, héroe o no, eso no tiene cualquier sentido.

\- Se supone que los héroes no disfrutan de las comodidades.

—¿Quién lo dice?

Naruto no respondió. Dado que su planeta seguía la Guía del mercenario de la Prosperidad, había tenido que realizar su propio manual, una guía oficial del heroísmo. Básicamente, hacía lo contrario al mercenario.

\- ¿Perteneces a algún grupo de tipo secta o monje que piensa que todas las comodidades son un pecado o algo así?

\- No.

\- ¿ Has tomado un voto de pobreza?

\- No.

\- ¿Celibato? -Preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- Definitivamente no.

Una pregunta que lo sorprendió ¿No declaró enfáticamente que no quería tener nada que ver con él cuando se trataba de relaciones sexuales?

\- Como se mencionó anteriormente, si tiene necesidades que requieren atención, soy más que capaz de ayudarte.

Ese era Naruto, siempre dispuesto a ayudar.

\- Gracias, pero no -Un extraño tono rojo inundó sus mejillas. Frunció el ceño cuando lo notó.

\- ¿Estás enferma?

\- No.

\- ¿Estás segura? Tu piel ha cambiado de color.

Se dio una palmada en las mejillas.

\- Es normal.

\- ¿Normal? ¿Tiene una causa? ¿Es algo que pueda arreglar?

\- Se llama vergüenza, dum dum. Disparé la boca antes de pensar ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de eso ahora?

Entonces, ¿su pregunta sobre su estado sexual la avergonzó? Qué intrigante. La humana se estaba volviendo cada vez más interesante. Tendría que hacer algo de investigación sobre su tipo. Tal vez cuestione el Zonian más en toda la cosa de la cría. Era su deber como anfitrión y rescatador, después de todo, asegurar todas las necesidades de sus invitados fueran recibidas.

Más de una vez si es necesario.

**_Continuará..._**


	6. Modales

**_Capitulo 4_**

_La cortesía está sobrevalorada - **Guía del mercenario para la prosperidad.**_

_Cuida tus modales - **Guía no oficial del heroísmo**_.

_¿Qué demonios me poseía para preguntarle si era célibe?_

Hinata no pudo creer lo había hecho eso o que se había sonrojado. No era inexperta o una mojigata. Diablos, solía ser la que decía cosas para sorprender a la gente. Todo este día había sido una sorpresa tras otra, aunque la mayor era que cuanto más tiempo pasaba en presencia del gran chico bronceado, más atractivo le resultaba.

Tal vez no debería haber sido más apresurada al desestimar la sugerencia de Zista de que la llevara a dar una vuelta. No quedar embarazada, demonios no, todavía no tendría bebés y especialmente no hasta que encuentre algunas respuestas, sino para resolver su agitada libido.

Menos agitación y más como la quemaba. Y mojaba.

A medida que el guerrero grande y atractivo exaltaba las diversas características del dormitorio, inclinándose para mostrarle los cajones metidos debajo de la cama, no pude evitar mirarlo fijamente. Su culo muy fino, tenso. Cuando le mostró la cámara del baño, y su verdadera ducha, no pudo evitar imaginarse su rubio cabello, humedecido y alisado hacia atrás, el agua cayendo por el musculoso pecho...

\- Ejem.

Se aclaró la garganta y ahí venía ese maldito rubor otra vez. No podía detenerlo, no cuando se dio cuenta de que la habían atrapado mirando el lugar debajo de su cinturón, un lugar que se hinchaba cada vez más grande y mierda santa, más grande.

Sorprendida, se giró y huyó del baño para pararse junto a la mesa que estaba en contra de la pared. Se mantuvo de espaldas a él mientras murmuraba:

\- Así que gracias por el recorrido. Creo que estoy bien ahora -_Si, estoy cachonda_\- Supongo que te veré más tarde.

Esperó el sonido de la puerta. En cambio, chilló mientras sus dedos le cogieron la barbilla y la inclinaron para enfrentarlo.

\- Pareces perturbada -murmuró con voz ronca.

Si por perturbado quería decir listo para violar a un perfecto desconocido, entonces sí, esa era ella.

\- Solo cansada.

\- Ya veo -La alegría que curvaba sus labios le hizo saber que había captado la mentira.

\- Es una cosa humana. Nos ponemos raros y balbuceamos, cuando estamos agotados .

\- Entonces, por todos los medios, descansa -Su pulgar rozó su labio inferior, que hormigueaba con su toque- Ven a buscarme después de tu sueño reparador y compartiremos un comida.

Con un suave movimiento de sus dedos por su mejilla, se alejó, dejándola atrás. Confundida, excitada, molesta, enfadada y preguntándose si Zista trajo las esposas de apareamiento.

Porque si no salía de este nave pronto, tenía la sensación de que debería irse a Zonian con su delicioso culo bronce.

En la cultura zonian, no eran los machos quienes perseguían a las hembras, sino las mujeres. Cuando una chica era considerada lo suficientemente mayor y sabia como para comenzar su propia línea, iba en una búsqueda, más como una caza, por un hombre. Una gran y noble tradición, si eras Zonian, pero no era tan simple para una humana.

Aunque no era la guerrera más fuerte, la inteligencia de Hinata se consideraba una habilidad invaluable. Debido a su naturaleza astuta y su capacidad para salir de situaciones complicadas, Hinata había sido autorizada para la reproducción cuando la eligieron para viajar con Zista por suministros y mientras estoy aquí, en busca de pistas por la desaparición de cierta persona. Mientras que tenía toda la intención de mantener los ojos bien abiertos para el material de un posible amante o novio, no tenía intención de establecerse, sin embargo, o teniendo bebés.

Especialmente bronceados. Sabía que la sociedad Konoha era dominada por los hombres. Mientras Kurenai había tenido suerte y consiguió un par, que más o menos la dejaban gobernar el gallinero, sabía por sus estudios que era una cosa rara.

La mayoría de los Konoha apareados, las hembras se quedaban atrapadas en un planeta, pariendo pequeños guerreros con actitudes misóginas.

Sin embargo, eso era sólo los apareados. No tenía que casarse con el chico o atarse a él para siempre. Nunca confiaré en un hombre lo suficiente como para comprometerme. Y ahí era donde entrarían los puños.

Siempre podía derribar al tipo grande (poseía un alijo de sedantes para todo tipo de ocasiones) y atarlo para tenerlo a su maldita manera. Aunque, apuesto a que no lo necesitaría. Parece más que dispuesto ¿Pero se sentiría obligado a mantenerla después?

Hinata no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse, no cuando se las había arreglado para llegar al espacio y comenzar su exploración. Mucho que ver. Mucho que hacer. Así que muchos problemas para llegar.

Claro, había tenido unas cuantas situaciones alarmantes, todo casi en pedazos por un extraterrestre que la acusó de hacer trampa en las cartas, casi de convierte en sushi para el Lxroakian que disfruto de su olor cuando accidentalmente se topó con él en un mercado, oh, y los piratas porcinos que habían querido venderla a un burdel, de nuevo como un elemento de menú. Ahora que lo pienso, muchos de los alienígenas con los que se había encontrado, querían probar su carne. Pero solo Naruto parecía mostrar interés del tipo erótico Se estremeció, y el calor se acurrucó en su bajo vientre ¿Tal vez debería tomar su oferta?

Pero entonces recordó su verdadera razón para estar en el espacio. Se puso seria.

_Tengo un trabajo que hacer. Lo que significaba que no había distracciones, a menos que necesitara usarlo para promover su propósito._

Porque en lo que se refería a su propia búsqueda privada, estaba dispuesta a sacrifica su cuerpo si eso significa alcanzar su meta.

**_Continuará..._**


	7. Tentación

**_Capitulo 5_**

_Las vírgenes rescatadas deben ser violadas antes de que se devuelvan para obtener una recompensa - **Guía del mercenario para la prosperidad.**_

_Conserva la inocencia de una doncella, sin importar la tentación - **Guía no oficial del heroísmo.**_

Naruto podría haber dejado la presencia de la humana, pero se demoró en su mente. Qué actitud tan dura para alguien tan débil físicamente. Admiraba su espíritu fuerte pero no pudo evitar sacudir la cabeza ante la suerte que lo llevó hacia ella y le permitió rescatarla.

Casi como si el destino le guiara hacia ella. Lo que, tal vez, no era tan loco ¿No lo hacían muchas hazañas y misiones heroicas, se producen a través de la intromisión de muchas fuerzas llamados dioses? ¿Naruto finalmente había captado la atención de uno? ¿Estaba a punto de convertirse en un campeón de dios? ¿Acabaría metido en peligro? ¿Forzado a arriesgar su vida y realizar acciones nobles? ¿Tal vez matar a algunos monstruos?

¡_Estupendo_!

Sin embargo, su entusiasmo por la posibilidad de vivir su propia historia intrépida todavía no podía borrar completamente a la humana deliciosa de sus pensamientos.

Mencionó la necesidad de una ducha ¿En este momento haría espuma a su cremosa piel? ¿Estaba desnuda bajo el cálido rocío, enjabonando sus generosas curvas, frotando círculos alrededor de sus pechos pesados? ¿Haría de sus pezones un deporte que un macho podría chupar? ¿Y qué hay de la carne entre sus piernas? ¿Daría la bienvenida a su erguido eje, acunándolo con calidez y humedad? ¿O sería anillado en los dientes como un a cierta raza bípeda del planeta rojo salvaje en la galaxia Daemyon?

La curiosidad exigía una respuesta. Incluso mientras lo ordenaba, sabía que era incorrecto.

Lo sabía, lo sabía, sí lo sabía.

Sin embargo, lo hizo de todos modos bajo el disfraz de controlar a su huésped y asegurarse de su bienestar. La pantalla en su pared se iluminó,

La cámara en su habitación panorámica y no la encontrarla. Cambió las secuencias de video y tragó saliva.

Ahí estaba ella, tal como la había imaginado, desnuda y en el cubículo de limpieza, pero su imaginación no había hecho justicia a su gloriosa carnalidad.

Por todos los dioses en el universo, era bastante atractiva

¿Realmente la había considerado pálida? No, más bien perlada, una preciosa joya buscada en las profundidades de los océanos más profundos, arrancada de las garras rapaces de los monstruos. Era una belleza inestimable con matices en tono y forma hecha para la admiración. Poseía curvas redondeadas, curvas suaves, curvas que hacían hundirse sus rodillas cuando se debilitaron, probablemente porque se hizo un puño y su dura polla robó toda la sangre de sus extremidades.

¿Sospecharía que tenía una audiencia, o siempre corría sus manos sensualmente sobre su piel resbaladiza? Sus pezones eran gordos, rosados y llamativos. Podía imaginar fácilmente aferrarse y chupar, morder ¿Se endurecerían con su atención?

Se inclinó para lavarse los pies y contuvo la respiración.

_Rosado_. Era rosa allá abajo, una delicada cáscara para un sexo que le hacía la boca agua, mientras que su mano acarició su polla pulsante.

Hipnotizado, habría seguido mirando, pero eligió en ese momento para mirar directamente a su cámara. Miro fijamente, frunció el ceño, luego sonrió.

\- Video apagado -se las arregló para decir con voz ronca

¿Sabia que la vio? No había manera de que pudiera decirlo.

De ninguna manera. Y aún así, sospechó que Naruto se sentía pervertido. Y cachondo. Indigno pero todavía tan excitado.

Se puso de pie y se tambaleó hacia la ducha, haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar su polla, que rogaba por menearla.

Después de sus acciones vergonzosas, no se merecería la satisfacción.

Un verdadero y noble caballero no veía bañarse a damiselas inocentes. No importa su curiosidad. Pero un mercenario lo haría. Sin embargo, era mejor que eso. No cedería a sus instintos básicos.

Abrió la ducha, pero no se permitió el calor. Agua pura y fría llegó a toda velocidad y Naruto prácticamente pudo ver el vapor cuando golpeó su febril cuerpo ¿Cómo podría un humano causarle tal reacción?

Algo sobre la bárbara pálida y parlanchina lo afectó, y no lo hizo solo referirse a su polla, que parecía deleitarse con su mera presencia.

Hinata era la primera mujer que realmente lo fascinó más allá de los pensamientos del sexo. Sí, quería acostarse con ella, dos pechos o no, especialmente ahora que sabía lo que escondía debajo de sus prendas. Pero aparte de desear su cuerpo, también quería saber más sobre ella, ¿cómo terminó en el planeta Zonian? Quien era ella como persona.

Cuando el agua fría arrugó su ardor y sintió que tenía más control, salió de su cuarto de baño, temblando y todavía sin curar completamente su aflicción obsesiva por su huésped.

La curiosidad por Hinata lo acosaba. Lo llevó a buscar todo lo que podía de su clase en su computadora mientras se vestía. Continuó cavando mientras verificaba el estado de su nave. La investigación que hizo sobre su especie acaba de alimentar sus ganas de descubrir más. Bárbara o no, qué pueblo tan fascinante.

Complejos en una sociedad que difería en opiniones y configuraciones, los humanos eran un tapiz brillante que les hacía todo lo más hermoso y exótico por su naturaleza caótica.

Como si el sexo y su poco convencional herencia bárbara no fueran razón suficiente por su obsesión, otra emoción lo atormentaba, una necesidad de proteger. A pesar de su intento de dureza, quería convertirse en su escudo contra los peligros del universo, no debido a una búsqueda de héroe, o su estado más frágil, sino porque quería.

Quería ser su escudo contra el universo ¿Que significaba eso? _¿Finalmente he encontrado mi damisela?_

De las leyendas que había estudiado, los héroes o aventureros hasta que murieran o encontraban a su princesa, que algunas historias llamaron su único amor verdadero. Naruto no podía comprender lo que significaban amor. Varias definiciones parecían retratarlo como gran afecto por una persona. Naruto sentía afecto por muchas personas y nunca entendió lo que era tan especial al respecto. De todas las indicaciones, el amor era algo grandioso, abrumador, implacable y que lo consume todo.

Golpeaba a un héroe en un instante y le hacía hacer cosas valientes, tomar riesgos escandalosos, todo en su nombre.

Con su encuentro accidental con Hinata, ¿quizás se había topado con eso? Esperaba que no porque la manera en que se desarrollaron los eventos no era así como lo había imaginado.

El amor de un héroe debe tener una búsqueda gloriosa que lo lleve. Un magnífico rescate. Una heroína agradecida.

Una pasión a fuego lento. Hasta el momento, solo lo último fue verdad con su humana pálida, al menos para él. No había mostrado ningún interés en él como un potencial compañero, parecía horrorizada de hecho cuando la Zonian lo sugirió. Por lo tanto, no debe ser su único amor verdadero.

Por otra parte, la rapidez con que parecía haber olvidado que su primera mirada de ella lo había dejado nada impresionado y por todas las indicaciones, no había apreciado su rescate.

Sí, pero desde entonces he tenido tiempo de reconsiderar mi posición sobre su apariencia y ahora no puedo negar mi poderosa atracción ¿Pero era la atracción el amor?

No. Lo que significaba que no era su futura compañera.

Entonces, ¿qué hacer con ella?

_Follarla_.

No, ese era el camino mercenario. Entonces, ¿qué debería hacer en su lugar?

_Ayúdala a encontrar lo que está buscando, más allá de los suministros obvios y bienes_.

Zista parecía creer que Hinata necesitaba un macho y como Hinata no lo quería agarrar, entonces le correspondía a él encontrar a un hombre compatible.

_Y matarlo._

_No. No. Ese no fue un pensamiento heroico. Le encontraría un hombre para satisfacer sus necesidades y matarlo._

_Hmm. Parecía que tendría que trabajar en suprimir algunos de sus rasgos mercenarios más básicos. _Por alguna razón querían aparecer cada vez que pensaba en emparejar a Hinata con alguien, _que morirá si la tocaba._

Ignorando sus celos irracionales, se centró en una pregunta más importante ¿Dónde podría encontrar un macho compatible? Los humanos no eran exactamente prolíficos en las partes aceptables de la galaxia, no estaba dispuesto a romper las reglas y entrar en la zona prohibida donde se ubicaba la tierra. Sólo había un lugar para ir.

\- Necesitamos visitar la Galaxia Obsidiana, más específicamente, sus mercados negros -anunció cuando Zista y Hinata se unieron a él un rato después para una comida en el comedor.

\- En primer lugar, ¿qué es la Galaxia Obsidiana y por qué tenemos que ir allí? -preguntó Hinata mientras fruncía el ceño ante su procesador de alimentos. Pinchó una combinación de botones e hizo una mueca ante lo que salía.

Mientras lo tiraba en el recipiente de basura y volvía a golpear el teclado.

Mirando su cabello húmedo deliciosamente refrescado formando un trapeador de punta y su vestimenta casual que se aferraba a curvas seductoras, explicó su razonamiento.

\- Requieren riquezas y recursos para traer de vuelta al planeta Zonian. Mientras yo tengo algunos artículos, estoy seguro de que no todos satisfarán su lista. Dado que los humanos son un rareza y probablemente tenga necesidades especializadas.

\- Como la comida que no parece que me mataría -murmuró ella, desechando otro plato más.

\- Nuestra mejor apuesta para ubicar tales artículos está en la galaxia prohibida y mercado.

\- En otras palabras, vamos a conseguir algunos productos de contrabando. Un buen plan -Zista asintió con aprobación.

\- ¿Quién lo estará pagando? -Preguntó Hinata, deteniéndose en sus intentos por encontrar comida, para echarle una mirada sospechosa.

\- Por supuesto que lo haré. Como mencioné antes, tengo las riquezas y se pudren en mis bodegas de carga.

\- ¿Y solo vas a usarlos para ayudarnos?

\- Sí.

¿Altruismo heroico? Comprobando.

Zista encogió un ala atrofiada.

\- Trabaja para mí -empujó a Hinata a un lado, mientras arañó hacía una entrada. Satisfecha con lo que salió, la tomó humeante y moviéndose, se acomodó en un asiento y acomodó sus plumas para comer. Hinata miró a su amiga y luego al procesador de alimentos. Naruto se acercó a ayudarla, lo suficientemente cerca como para que pudiera oler todavía la frescura de su piel, una piel que lo parecía por bañarse y su aspecto húmedo lo hacía anhelar tomar una lamida.

¿Los seres humanos eran comestibles? Había encontrado videos en su investigación sobre su tipo que mostraba a los machos festejando en su sexo, una parte rosa muy delicada de su anatomía, con mucho gusto mientras la mujer gemía de placer.

_No me importaría saborear su delicadeza_. Su polla se contrajo de acuerdo.

\- ¿Estás disfrutando de respirar por mi cuello, o estabas planeando ayudar con esta estúpida máquina? -dijo con voz entrecortada, interrumpiendo su interesante tren de pensamiento.

\- Ayudarte, por supuesto. Me tomé la libertad de investigar tus necesidades dietéticas. mientras descansabas y tenía en el programa de computadora algunos de ellos.

Sostuvo su mano y la guio a los diversos botones, no era necesario pero lo disfrutó, y así sintió el escalofrío que la atravesó cuando le tocó su piel ¿Estaba fría? Sabía de muchas maneras de calentarla, aunque meterla en una sala de máquinas caliente tenía menos atractivo que el método humano, que afirmaba que la mejor manera de calentar a un terrícola sin causar un choque era la piel.

Pueden ser bárbaros, pero ciertamente tienen ideas interesantes.

\- Esto debería crear un favorito de la Tierra llamado p-i-z-z-a -dijo, tropezando sobre la extraña combinación de letras.

No se alejó cuando la máquina zumbó, no podía, especialmente cuando chilló.

\- Oh, dios mío, finalmente hiciste algo bien.

Se giró y le mostró una sonrisa radiante y ojos brillantes.

Tal alegría se infundió en sus rasgos que lo cautivaron. Se inclinó más cerca. Su aliento atrapado.

\- ¿En realidad vas a comer eso? Parece un disco sangriento cubierto de limo blanco -observó Zista, arruinando el momento.

Hinata retrocedió y se dio la vuelta. Agarró el plato caliente.

\- No lo menosprecies hasta que lo pruebes. En comparación con lo que estás comiendo, creo que se ve delicioso, pero¿sabe bien?

_Apuesto a que habría sabido deliciosa, _era todo lo que Naruto podía pensar. Gracioso cómo su investigación en humanos no mencionó nada sobre su seriamente feromonas sexuales fuertes ¿De qué otra manera explicaba su reacción cada vez que la tenía cerca?

Sentándose en la mesa con una comida propia, trató de ignorar los gemidos de placer.

\- Esto es tan bueno -dijo entusiasmada.

_Tengo algo que sabe mejor._

\- Naruto, fuiste maravilloso por hacer esto -lo elogió.

_ Te apuesto a que me elogiaría aún más si la complaciera._

\- ¿Tienes alguna otra sorpresa como esta?

_Sí. Una grande._

Tales pensamientos no heroicos. Naruto se levantó de su asiento, con las manos cubriendo una cierta área de su cuerpo y giró antes de que pudiera notar su efecto en él. Se dirigió a la salida.

\- Me necesitan en el puente.

Ninguna mujer captó su mentira, pero Naruto se castigó a sí mismo de todos modos. Los héroes no mienten, pero los héroes tenían que resistir la tentación.

Correr hacia el puente no hizo nada para aliviar su lujuria.

Todavía podía también imaginar claramente la punta rosada de su lengua mientras se lamía los labios, labios que quería abrazar al igual que había visto a los otros humanos hacer en los videos de apareamiento que había vigilado.

Realmente debería haberse saltado esos, pero se había encontrado curioso sobre sus hábitos sexuales. Y ahora, quería probarlos de su investigación, parecía que los humanos y Konoha eran anatómicamente lo suficientemente compatible como para disfrutar del coito, que debería haber sabido, dado que se oyeron rumores de que algunos primos lejanos de él habían elegido algunos bárbaros como sus compañeros.

_Pero ya he comprobado que no puede ser mi compañera._

Con un sonido de descontento, se arrojó en su silla de control y tamborileaba sus dedos sobre su apoyabrazos.

Una señal entrante sonó. La ignoró.

Regresó un momento después, aún más insistente, exigiendo que respondieran. Suspiró antes de tocar su consola para recibirla. La pantalla de visualización ante él lo reemplazó.

El acelerado panorama galáctico con el rostro de una hembra. Un ceño fruncido. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

\- Hola madre.

\- ¿Cómo está mi hijo decepcionante? -comenzó, sin perder el tiempo con bromas, consideraba la cortesía común un signo de debilidad —¿Tienes que abandonar esta tontería de convertirse en un héroe? ¿Por fin has corregido tus maneras, abandonado tu absurdo plan y recurrir a asesinar y saquear?

El mismo viejo argumento.

\- No y no.

\- Eres una decepción para mí y para tu padre, Naruto. El hazmerreír de la familia. Eres un paria entre mis amigos.

\- Así que sigues recordándomelo.

\- Alguien tiene que intentar volver a ponerte en el camino equivocado ¿Crees que disfrutó de estas conversaciones?

\- No y sin embargo sigues llamando.

Diariamente.

\- Una madre puede esperar que el hijo que rechazó haya visto la luz o se extinga.

\- ¿Pensé que todo el propósito del destierro era para que no tuvieras que enfrentar mis buenas obras?

\- ¿Estás volviendo loca a tu madre? -sonrió en la vista de la pantalla, sus dientes afilados como navajas asomaban por sus labios- Sabía que había esperanza para ti todavía -Otro suspiro pasó por sus labios,

\- Soy héroe, madre. Una bueno. Por qué en el último día, conquisté a una bestia que aterrorizaba a un pueblo y rescaté a una mujer.

Los ruidos de las arcadas surgieron de los altavoces.

\- Oh, ¿por qué debes torturarme? Todo lo que siempre quise fue un hijo como todos los demás. Un hijo que me haría orgullosa, matando a sus rivales y logrando el título de mejor asesino de todos los tiempos.

\- Mi camino está...

\- Oye, Naruto, ¿con quién estás hablando? - Hinata entró en el puente y lanzó una curiosa mirada a la pantalla. La mandíbula de su madre cayó, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

\- Es eso... ¿Es eso un humano? -susurró ella.

No tiene sentido esconder lo obvio.

\- Sí.

El chillido que surgió de sus altavoces a bordo les hizo a Hinata y a él hacer una mueca.

\- Secuestraste a un bárbaro prohibido. Oh, cuán maravillosamente malvado.

\- No hice tal cosa -refunfuñó.

\- Sí, lo hizo -dijo Hinata, moviéndose para pararse frente a él- Es un tal imbécil. Arruinó totalmente mi plan de robar el tesoro de un ogro peludo. Entonces, tuvo el descaro de transportarme a mí, y a mi nave, a la suya. Ahora planea llevarnos a un algún lugar llamado la Galaxia Obsidiana para obtener algunos bienes ilegales.

Su madre se abanicó.

\- Oh, espera hasta que su padre lo oiga. Finalmente, algo de lo que podemos estar orgullosos. Dime, pálida bárbara,¿entonces te ha raptado? ¿Te violó?

\- Diablos no.

¿Tenía que sonar tan alegre por eso?

Hizo que el lado más básico y primitivo de Naruto quisiera levantarse y hacerla tragarse sus palabras, entre otras cosas. Su madre negó con la cabeza.

\- Es una pena. Pero, aún así, llevará tiempo alcanzar la galaxia Obsidiana. Mucho tiempo para que se ocupe de los asuntos. Mi hijo finalmente mostrando sus verdaderos colores merodeadores.

Con una risa poco característica, su madre aprobándolo y la pantalla de visualización se oscureció. Naruto sofocó las ganas de gemir y golpeó la cabeza contra una pared.

\- ¿Tuviste que decirle eso? -murmuró en evidente disgusto.

\- ¿Qué? ¿La verdad? Me raptaste.

\- Rescatadas.

\- Decir ah. Puedes llamarlo como quieras, pero no me registré para ser un pasajero en el SSMeathead.

\- ¿El qué?

\- No importa ¿Quien era esa?

\- Mi madre.

Su nariz chata arrugada en duda.

\- ¿De Verdad? De alguna manera me resulta difícil creerlo ¿Qué madre quiere que su hijo secuestre y viole?

\- Una Konoha. Me consideran la vergüenza de mi familia.

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no sigo el código mercenario.

Una sonrisa torció sus labios.

\- Vosotros, los extraterrestres estáis pirados. Hey, tal vez la próxima vez que llame, le diré que no solo me corrompiste, sino que también me hiciste llorar.

\- No hagas eso. Es capaz de hacer una fiesta para anunciarlo a sus amigos como una señal de que me he convertido en el hijo rebelde que siempre quiso.

Hinata se echó a reír.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Estoy empezando a pensar en un viaje enganchada contigo no será tan malo después de todo. El valor del entretenimiento solo va a hacer que valga la pena.

\- No hay nada divertido sobre la situación. Y la próxima vez que mi madre llame, amablemente corregirás sus suposiciones. Le dirás que estoy en una noble búsqueda para ayudarte a ti y a tu compañera a adquirir bienes para llevar de vuelta al Planeta Zonian.

\- ¿Y si no lo hago? -Dijo ella, con una ceja arqueada y burlándose.

\- Entonces te daré lo que tan ardientemente rechazas.

No pudo haber dicho más tarde qué lo provocó. ¿Era el desafío de las burlas en su tono? ¿La forma en que puso una mano en su cadera en un ángulo? ¿El delicioso color rosado de su boca? ¿El hecho de que su control se rompió?

_A quien le importaba._

Se levantó de su asiento, puso sus manos sobre su cintura para sostenerla en su lugar e inclinó su boca sobre la de ella.

_Tenía razón. Sabe deliciosa._

_**Continuará...**_


	8. Nadie hace cosas gratis

**_Capitulo 6_**

_El altruismo es para los débiles - **Guía del mercenario para la prosperidad.**_

_El altruismo te hace fuerte - **Guía no oficial del heroísmo.**_

Labios calientes. Aliento cálido. Sangre en llamas. Y coño mojado y listo.

Todas esas cosas pasaron en un instante, tomando a Hinata con la guardia baja, lo que más tarde lo usaría como una excusa para explicar por qué no lo rechazó.

De acuerdo, entonces tampoco lo rechazó porque, maldita sea, al infierno y de vuelta, disfrutó su beso. Realmente lo disfrutó.

Su boca se presionó firmemente contra la de ella, explorando con vacilación, no lo habría esperado, como si no estuviera muy seguro de lo que hacer ¿El gran héroe malo no sabía cómo besar?

Buenas noticias para él, ella sabía. Hinata sabía qué quería y no tenía miedo de tomarlo.

Abrió la boca y le chupó el labio inferior, su gemido de sorpresa, un estruendo que la llevo a enrollar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Como si sus acciones fueran las que necesitaba para abrirse, correspondía a su labio superior, lo que significaba que levantaba el abrazo con un dardo de su lengua. Se retiró y se quedó sin aliento.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Tratando de besarte a lo francés, idiota. Ahora cállate y vuelve aquí -tiró de él y esta vez no protestó cuando deslizó la lengua entre sus labios. Las puntas de sus dientes puntiagudos la rozaron y se estremeció de deleite. Le tomó solo unos pocos deslizamientos sensuales de su lengua sobre él para que se prendiese y pronto estaban enredados, jadeando, sus cuerpos apretados, su impresionante erección era una dura protuberancia contra su bajo vientre.

Sus manos se movieron desde su cintura no tan pequeña hasta su abundante culo, agarrando sus mejillas redondeadas y apretadas. Se le escapó un gemido. Se frotó contra él, prácticamente ronroneando de alegría. Había pasado un tiempo, desde que acabe en el asiento trasero del coche de Toneri. Y esas citas sin experiencia sostenidas, no era nada como el fuego actualmente encendiendo todas sus terminaciones nerviosas.

\- ¿Pensé que no planeabas alimentarlo? -Zista interrumpió bruscamente,

La compañera aviar de Hinata acechándolos sobre sus silenciosos pies.

\- ¿Me quieres para ir a buscar las esposas?

Aturdida, le tomó un momento a Hinata darse cuenta de que tenían una audiencia y luego un segundo, desear que tuviera un arma para matarla. Se alejó de Naruto y su boca malvada

\- Tu tiempo apesta, hermana mayor.

\- Podría irme y volver si quieres terminar.

\- Si no te importa -declaró Naruto, sus ojos ardiendo de pasión.

Desafortunadamente para él, la interrupción ayudó a Hinata a recuperar su ingenio. Esta es una mala idea Exactamente por qué, no podría haberlo dicho, no cuando su cuerpo gritaba, ¡más! Pero estaba segura cuando tuvo la oportunidad de pensarlo, podría enumerar algunas razones por las que tenían que detenerse, empezando por...

Sí, tengo que trabajar en esa lista más tarde, cuando no estuviera tan cerca, confundiéndole su proceso de pensamiento

Tomando unos pasos de distancia, respiró temblorosa y luego otra vez.

\- Así que, este lugar de la galaxia obsidiana ¿Que tan lejos está? ¿Y qué podemos esperar encontrar ahí?

Ignoró el destello de decepción en sus ojos. No duró mucho. Un brillo especulativo lo reemplazó. En cuanto a la perversa sonrisa en sus labios que prometió para mas tarde. Un estremecimiento de todo el cuerpo la sacudió.

Abrazó su cuerpo regordete y se dejó caer en el primer asiento que pudo encontrar.

\- Según mi computadora, tomará alrededor de siete giros terrestres, días para llegar allí.

\- ¿Una semana?

¿Una semana hasta llegar con su tentador cuerpo bronceado?

Podría necesitar esas esposas después de todo... _para mantenerme encadenada lejos de él._

\- Una vez allí, haremos un trueque por los bienes que necesita para su planeta Zonian.

\- Un buen plan -dijo Zista, meneando el pico.

Realmente no. Una vez que consiguieran las cosas, tendrían que regresar a casa y Hinata no estaba lista para volver al nido y al grupo de hembras allí.

La raza Zonian era matriarcal, lo que significaba que no había niños. Por no decir sus especies no tenían machos, simplemente no se les permitía vivir en los compuestos de hembras establecidas. Por el contrario, los machos vivían en estado salvaje y eran perseguidos, atados y arrebatadles su semilla a los Zonians considerados listos por la especie.

Era una costumbre bárbara y sin embargo, ambas partes parecían contentas con el acuerdo, o eso le dijo un hombre cuando se encontró con uno accidentalmente en una cacería. Gente rara pero los amaba.

Los Zonians habían dado a Hinata y a las otras niñas huérfanas secuestradas por los esclavistas extraterrestres un hogar y un futuro, uno que no implicaba un burdel o una subasta como sirviente, puta, o comida.

El problema era que Hinata ansiaba más que la vida en una aldea entre gallinas cluecas. Quería la aventura. Tal vez incluso un poco de amor o al menos algunas travesuras.

No del tipo de reproducirse como insistían los Zonians, solo un poco de piel a piel, jadeos y diversión orgásmica.

La diversión que Naruto parecía más que capaz de ofrecer, pensó inclinándose a echarle un vistazo. El gran pedazo realmente era atractivo.

Entonces, ¿cuál era su problema con él?

Sí, había echado a perder su plan para obtener un tesoro que, en retrospectiva, podría no haberle ido tan bien como le habría gustado, dado que la criatura podría haberse puesto fácilmente un poco molesto una vez que se diera cuenta de que tenía un humano en lugar del tentáculo virgen que esperaba.

Naruto la había salvado de una multitud enojada. Le hizo su pizza. La besó mejor que cualquier chico que haya conocido en su pasado. Y mejor que ese extraterrestre que parecía que podría ser compatible hasta que descubrió que tenía catorce esposas.

Hablando de eso, ¿estaba Naruto soltero? ¿Importaba? No estaba buscando cualquier cosa a largo plazo. En realidad, si tuviera una novia o esposa, entonces le haría fácil para ella decir que no. No ayudaría a un hombre, ni siquiera a un extraterrestre, a engañar. Pero si estaba disponible...

¿Sexo sin cuerdas con un hombre guapo? ¿Qué tenía que perder excepto sus inhibiciones?

Cuanto más lo pensaba, más decidía a que podría funcionar perfectamente. Salvo por una cosa. Todo el regreso a Zonian. _Tengo otras cosas que necesito hacer._ Pero se encargaría de ese problema más tarde ¿Quien sabia lo que pasaría en el transcurso de las próximas semanas o después de que lleguen a este lugar de Obsidiana? ¿Tal vez un motín donde tiraba su culo en un planeta y robaba este dulce nave?

_O podría mantenerlo a bordo, encadenado a mi cama, un esclavo sexual a mis deseos_. Zista estaría tan orgullosa de ella si escogiera un estilo Zonian tradicional. El problema era que Hinata no creía que Naruto lo disfrutara, y en verdad, realmente no estaba en todo el asunto de la esclavitud.

Bueno, fuera el sexo que fuera. Por esa razón la idea de tenerlo desnudo y atado para su placer hacía que el calor entre sus piernas se intensificara.

Sí, tener sexo con él parecía ser una mejor idea todo el tiempo. Tal vez incluso más de una vez ¿Qué hay de mantenerlo como novio? _¡¿Que qué?!_ ¿En serio solo pensaba eso? Los novios eran problemas. Solo tenía que recordar su vida pasada en la Tierra para recordar que los chicos eran malas noticias. Desde el tipo con el que había salido con quien, cuando rompió con él porque era un imbécil, requirió a Kurenai y un bate de béisbol para que la dejara en paz, con los recuerdos de su padrastro a quién, cuando se enojaba de ira, le gustaba usar los puños.

En su experiencia, el amor hiere. Amor utiliza. Y el amor apesta.

Entrar en el sistema de acogida y terminar como una huérfana del estado, que luego la colocaron bajo el cuidado de Kurenai fue lo mejor que le sucedió en su vida a inat.

Rompió el ciclo de violencia en su vida. Su posterior secuestro por los alienígenas esclavistas y su adopción por parte de los Zonians le dieron fuerza para ser su propia persona y una libertad que nunca imaginó en su planeta.

En cualquier caso, en el mundo Zonian, las mujeres tenían menos derechos que en la Tierra. Suspiro.

\- Voy a hacer ejercicio ¿Vienes, hermanita? -Preguntó Zista interrumpiendo su tren de pensamiento.

\- Tal vez más tarde.

_O nunca_. Hinata no estaba interesada en armas e intensos entrenamientos como algunos de los otros. Sabía lo suficiente como para protegerse, que era lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Desafortunadamente, solo se le ocurrió después de que la puerta del puente se abriera.

Se quedó sola con Naruto. Naruto grande y guapo

¿Intentaría besarla de nuevo? _Deja que sus manos te hagan cosquillas por todo el cuerpo, tocando y acariciando..._

_Llévame a la consola, tu gran cuerpo agitado entre mis muslos..._

\- Pareces pensativa -comentó en lugar de quitarse la camisa y mostrando lo que escondía debajo.

\- Sólo pensaba.

\- ¿Acerca de? -podía fácilmente imaginarse que le daba vida a sus fantasías. Guardaba esas para ella.

\- Solo estoy pensando en lo diferente que es la vida aquí - hizo un gesto hacia las estrellas y los planetas que se desplazan en la pantalla panorámica

\- ¿Diferente en qué aspecto?

\- Bueno, para empezar, mientras que las Zonians son mujeres guerreras respetadas que pocos se meten con ellas, una vez que dejan su planeta, todos las demás del género femenino, son un blanco fácil.

\- No es del todo cierto. En la mayoría de los mundos, las hembras son criaturas queridas, protegidas y cuidadas por sus compañeros y familiares.

\- Pero eso es justo. En sus mundos ¿Qué pasa si no quiero vivir mi vida en el mundo Zonian?

\- ¿Preferirías volver a la Tierra?

Su pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

\- Dios mío, no. Incluso si extraño ciertas cosas como Taco Bell y las compras en el centro comercial, las cosas son mucho más interesantes por aquí.Solo desearía poder explorarlo más.

\- ¿No es eso lo que estabas haciendo cuando te encontré?

\- Mas o menos. Y solo porque le gané a Zista en un juego de cartas. Aparte de eso, es bastante aburrido Llegamos a los puertos espaciales, recogemos lo que necesitamos y luego nos vamos. Nosotros no exploramos. No nos mezclamos Y en algunos casos, ni siquiera salgo de la nave porque es demasiado peligroso -no pudo evitar una molestia.

\- Lo es.

\- Me imagine que estarías de acuerdo con ella -se quejó.

\- No puedo cambiar el hecho de que eres una mujer humana frágil.

¿Pensaba que era frágil? Aplastó el calor del cumplido.

\- Eso no me hace sentir mejor.

Pero sí reavivó algunas de su excitación de antes.

\- No quise hacer que suene como una falla. Es lo que eres. Pero no significa que todavía no puedas tener aventuras o al menos la oportunidad de explorar.

\- ¿Cómo? La única vez que me escabullí y fui a un bar en una estación espacial, terminó causando una pelea cuando un grupo de alienígenas comenzó a pelear por quién me atraparía y terminamos teniendo que irnos bastante rápido y sin nuestros bienes.

Qué fiasco. Ya habían pagado por las mercancías abandonadas, algo por lo que Zista despotrico por unos días. También le hizo ver a Hinata lo peligroso que el universo era. Por eso invirtió algunos de sus escasos fondos en ilusión, amuletos, mini proyecciones holográficas que no solo cambiaron su apariencia sino que también le dio la sensación de otra textura también hasta que se agotaba la fuente de alimentación.

\- Necesitas un protector.

\- ¿Un novio? No gracias.

Él frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Un qué?

\- Novio, ya sabes, un tipo que dice que te quiere para que meterse en tus pantalones, luego te trata como una mierda antes de intentar golpear a tu mejor amiga. O un chico que se casa con tu madre y luego se emborracha regularmente y la culpa porque no puede mantener un trabajo. No me voy a permitir convertirme en el saco de boxeo de un tipo o una excusa para ser un agujero.

Maldición sus cejas podrían arquearse alto.

\- Incluso los mercenarios de mi mundo no se rebajarían tan deshonrosamente bajo.

\- ¿Y cómo trata tu raza a las mujeres?

\- Por un lado, no golpeamos a nuestras mujeres. Jamás.

\- Así que no las golpeas. Hay otras formas de lastimar. Las palabras también pueden actuar como armas.

Y mata la autoestima de una joven. Gracias a Dios por Kurenai y los Zonians que le enseñaron a creer en sí misma y no dejaron que nadie la arrastrara hacía bajo.

\- Los insultos son para los cobardes. Y no hay honor en comportarse groseramente con una hembra. Pero su estado en la vida de un guerrero afectaría su tratamiento.

\- ¿Afectar cómo?

\- Bueno, si la mujer no es una compañera de Konoha, entonces un guerrero no haría nada. Las promesas, no muestran afecto. Simplemente la raptaría.

\- ¿Crees que la violación está bien?

Él frunció el ceño.

\- Nunca forzamos ¿Por qué hacerlo? La mayoría de las veces, estamos rechazando las propuestas. Somos conocidos por nuestra capacidad de dar felicidad y nuestra generosidad cuando estamos bien complacidos. Muchas mujeres han sido enriquecidas desde el punto de vista sexual con un encuentro con nosotros.

\- Eso es rudo. Estás diciendo que los hombres tratan a las mujeres como putas.

\- No hay vergüenza en regalar a alguien por aprecio. Ambas partes sacan algo del intercambio.

\- ¿Qué pasa si la mujer no está dispuesta?

Naruto enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿No mencioné ya que no violamos? Yo no estaba simplemente alardeando cuando dije que nuestros atributos mercenarios no son lo único por lo que nuestra raza es conocida.

Hinata no pudo evitar reírse de la falta de modestia en su declaración.

\- Asi que se supone que debo tomar tu palabra de que eres considerado un amante increíble.

\- Somos expertos cuando se trata de complacer a las mujeres, sí.

\- No veo que haya modestia.

\- No se jacta el decir la verdad.

\- No veo cómo su tratamiento de las mujeres es mejor que cualquier otro mundos, sin embargo.

\- Porque tratamos a nuestros compañeros como tesoros preciosos.

\- Ustedes son mercenarios. Me parece difícil de creer.

\- Las hembras Konoha de raza pura tienen una gran demanda en nuestro mundo. Una vez el guerrero se une a una mujer, es de por vida. Moriría antes de dejar que le llegue al daño.

\- ¿Así que tus matrimonios son hasta que la muerte los separe? Pero, ¿y si él es un idiota o se desvía?

Se encogió de hombros.

\- Entonces ella lo mata. Y si no puede, otro guerrero lo hará. Como dije, las mujeres que pueden aparearse con nosotros tienen una gran demanda. Está en un guerrero de su mejor interés tratar bien a su compañero, u otro vendrá y la robará.

\- ¿Entonces estás diciendo que debería casarme con uno de ustedes?

\- No -Su respuesta surgió tersa.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No soy lo suficientemente buena para uno?

Naruto parecía interesado. En su cuerpo al menos.

\- Sí.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué dijiste que no? Quiero decir, ¿de qué otra manera se supone que tengo que conseguir este protector con el que te estás burlado?

\- No hay necesidad de atarse. Los protectores pueden ser contratados.

\- ¿Quieres decir como un guardián? Eso funcionaría excepto... Gran idea tuviste. Dos grandes problemas. Uno, no conozco a nadie que cumpla ese rol, y dos, ¿cómo le pagaría?

\- Podría ser tu protector -Se ofreció tan rápidamente que no pudo evitarlo. Le echo una mirada sospechosa.

\- ¿Por qué harías eso? Acabo de decirte que no puedo pagarte -A menos que aceptamos besos como moneda- Espera un segundo, ¿no había un nombre para una chica que intercambia el sexo por algo?

\- Como guerrero en una búsqueda eterna para ayudar a los necesitados, es mi deber. Te ofrezco mi espada y mi habilidad de forma gratuita para que puedas alcanzar tu sueño.

Sonaba tan sincero. Se veía tan delicioso. Parecía tan serio.

Estalló en risas.

\- No consigo ver el humor.

\- Oh por favor. Tal vez Zista compre todo lo que estás haciendo con la bondad de tu corazón, mierda, pero yo no. Nadie hace cosas gratis. No puedes esperar que crea que no solo estás dispuesto a dejarnos usar tu dinero para reabastecernos nosotras mismas, pero también ponerte en peligro para que pueda explorar mundos extraños, quiero decir, vamos, ¿qué idiota hace eso?

\- Lo hago -Le tomó un segundo, mientras que se reía, antes de que él añadiera- Pero no soy idiota.

Se río más fuerte.

\- Claro que no lo eres. Pero te traes algo entre manos. Yo solo necesito averiguarlo.

\- Condenada hembra, ¿por qué debes hacerme tan difícil para mí mantener mi código? -murmuró.

Le habría pedido que le explicara, pero por segunda vez ese día, la besó. La besó con fuerza, esta vez sin vacilación. La besó con hambre que ella igualó

El calor ardía en ella. Humedad mojaba su sexo. Sus pezones hormigueaban mientras se presionaban contra la tela de su camisa. Una vez más, sus grandes manos palmearon las mejillas de su culo, apretándola contra su dureza.

\- Mmm. Más -gimió ella.

\- No deberíamos -fue su respuesta- Esto está mal.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No soy un mercenario -fue su extraña respuesta.

Hizo un sonido de consternación cuando se apartó y dejó el puente. La dejó excitada, confundida y preguntándose por qué se había detenido.

Una risita histérica se le escapó cuando un pensamiento perdido golpeó

_ ¿No estará su madre decepcionada cuando se entere de que no terminó la seducción que comenzó?_

_**Continuará...**_


	9. Plan perfecto

**_Capitulo 7_**

_Ejercita tu polla para no desvanecer tu juicio - **Guía del mercenario para la prosperidad.**_

_La abstinencia ayuda a concentrarse en un héroe - **Guía no oficial del heroísmo.**_

Naruto duró una sola unidad galáctica, conocida como un día de la Tierra, antes de no poder soportarlo más. Necesitaba ver a Hinata.

Había tratado de evitarla, manteniéndose ocupado haciendo varias tareas en la nave, unos que lo mantenían alejado de la tentadora terrícola. El intento de olvidar el abrasador abrazo que había forzado sobre sus deliciosos labios.

_Casi la violé_. No importa el hecho de que parecía dispuesta.

Naruto debería tener más control. Los mercenarios tomaban. Mercenarios violaban. Se supone que estaba por encima de ese tipo de comportamiento innoble. Como Hinata era una damisela a su cuidado, le brindaría respeto y protección, ya sea que lo pidiera o no.

Lo último que necesitaba era un hombre que forzara su lujuria sobre ella. Podía ver que tenía problemas de confianza. Dadas sus palabras amargas sobre su pasado, no podía culparla por querer evitar a los machos. Pero no la maltrataría. De lo contrario, adoraría su cuerpo y la bañaría de lujo. Pero no estaba interesada en eso. Quería libertad y aventura, dos cosas que realmente no podía tener, no por su cuenta.

La galaxia era un lugar difícil, especialmente para aquellos considerados débiles y por mucho que Hinata pudiera protestar, no podía mantener a salvo su frágil persona.

Quien trataría de hacerle daño. _Varones muertos si la tocaban_. Tal mercenario sentimiento, pero, en el fondo, también valiente.

Al menos reconoció parcialmente que necesitaba un guardián y como el idiota como lo nombró, le ofreció sus servicios como caballero. _La protegeré._ Tan noble causa y sin embargo lo acusó de tener un motivo ulterior.

Lo negó. Seguramente, ¿se ofreció porque era lo correcto?

_¿Tengo que mentirme a mí mismo ahora? Tengo una razón para querer permanecer junto a su lado, cuanto más cerca mejor. Y no es porque quiera protegerla del peligro_.

Quería a Hinata. Sonaba tan mercenario admitirlo sin rodeos así, pero cualquier otra cosa faltaría a la verdad. A pesar de su determinación de forjar un nombre para si mismo como un héroe, quería a Hinata, en su cama, a su lado y en cualquier otro lugar que quisiera ir. La conocía por poco tiempo, pero ya había consumido cada pensamiento y sueño. La espió bajo el disfraz de asegurarse de su seguridad Fantasías pasaron por su mente. Estudió todo lo que pudo encontrar sobre su especie.

¿Cómo podría arreglar esta obsesión abrumadora? Ya había determinado que no era su damisela debido a su reunión menos que estelar, lo que significaba que necesitaba encontrar al macho adecuado

¡_NUNCA_!

El repentino aumento de celos como siempre pasaba cada vez que pensaba en emparejarla con alguien más. Lo que le dejó con una sola solución

¡_Seducirla_!

No. Había una solución mejor que esa. Algo para aplacar su necesidad por el heroísmo. Simplemente tendría que hacerla su damisela en apuros y hacer algo espectacular para rescatarla.

_¡Eso es! Solo necesito que Hinata se ponga en peligro, luego la salvaré. Lo haré, estará tan agradecida con mi intrépido rescate que me dará más de esas extraordinarias caricias de sus labios y le pediré que sea mi compañera. El único problema con este escenario era, ¿diría que sí? Ah, y dónde encontrar algún peligro pero eso era un detalle menor._

Uno que podría resolver rápidamente dado que necesitaban detenerse en una estación de paso para repostar sus células energéticas. Un montón de peligro se encuentra en las estaciones espaciales flotantes que servía a razas alienígenas de todo el universo.

Establecer un rumbo para el más cercano, atado a un asteroide a menos de unas pocas unidades galácticas de distancia, Naruto envió un anuncio a bordo.

\- Para mis pasajeros actuales, estaremos atracando para recargar combustible en breve. Si requieren suministros o simplemente desean un cambio de escenario, por favor siéntense libres de hacerlo. Pero, por favor, lleve un transmisor con ustedes para que podamos permanecer en contacto si surgen problemas.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambas mujeres se unieran a él en el puente.

\- ¿Este lugar al que vamos para tener suministros? - Preguntó Hinata.

\- Algunos. Estoy seguro de que habrá algunos comerciantes con tiendas y puestos que están más que dispuestos a trueques. En cuanto a los que acaban de pasar, encontrarán a la mayoría de ellos en la taberna local.

Hinata se animó.

\- Me pregunto si tienen cerveza. No he tenido una de esas desde mis días de escuela secundaria.

Zista chasqueó la lengua.

\- No es seguro para ti aventurarte fuera de la nave. Estas estaciones de reabastecimiento abastecen a una multitud áspera. Te quedarías agobiada entre ellos ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en ese planeta? No puedo permitirlo.

Naruto ocultó su sonrisa cuando la Zonian hizo su trabajo por él, prohibiéndole a Hinata, ya la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para suponer que esto no iría bien.

\- Ningún lugar es seguro. Y quiero comprobar las cosas también. Me pondré una capa y me quédate cerca de ti.

\- Debes esperar hasta que aterricemos en un planeta más civilizado para explorar -el Zonian argumentó.

\- ¿Y tal vez perder la oportunidad de encontrar a un hombre? - Hinata se burló.

Naruto casi gruñó. Tenia a uno. Solo necesitaba hacerlo en el momento correcto. Quizás este plan no era el correcto, después de todo. Entonces vio su sonrisa astuta cuando Zista pareció reflexionar sobre sus palabras. Y rechazarlos

\- Necesitas un compañero de cría, pero todavía es demasiado peligroso, voy a explorar cualquier posibilidad para ti. Si encuentro algunos ejemplares compatibles, haré recopilar su información y podemos organizar una reunión segura a bordo.

Una decisión sensata, una que Naruto podría decir que a Hinata no le gustaba nada. Sus labios presionados en una línea apretada.

\- Este viaje apesta.

\- Antes de ofrecerte como voluntario, se te advirtió que esto sucedería. Los humanos son demasiado raros para que puedas vagar libremente -explicó Zista y a juzgar por su tono exasperado, no por primera vez. Murmurando dijo:

\- No es justo - Hinata giró sobre sus talones y se marchó.

\- Sabes que probablemente va a desobedecer - remarcó Naruto. Zista suspiró.

\- Por supuesto que lo hará. Es terca de esa manera. Pero sospecho de tu ya lo sabías.

\- Sí. Y tenga la seguridad de que planeo seguir sus pasos y mantenerla fuera de problemas.

No es cien por ciento cierto. La dejaría meterse en un pequeño problema, entonces la salvaría.

El acoplamiento de su nave a la estación espacial se realizó sin problemas. Hinata regresó y se sentó en el puente, frunciendo los labios en un puchero. Incluso logró un menos que sincero:

\- Diviértete -cuando Zista y él se fueron.

Naruto escondió una sonrisa.

Con un cuchillo grande atado a su cadera, Zista salió de su nave y rápidamente se fundió entre la multitud de alienígenas. Naruto, vistiendo una gruesa capa que solo se puso antes de salir, también se mezcló, pero no fue muy lejos. Abriéndose camino hacia una pared, donde poseía una vista clara del portal de su nave que conducía a la gran bahía, esperó y miró. Contó trescientos once antes de la puerta del tubo de conexión de su embarcación a la estación espacial se abrió y una cabeza se asomó. Con sus rasgos ocultos a través de un pañuelo oscuro envuelto alrededor de su cabeza con sólo aberturas para los ojos y la boca, Hinata hizo un intento de camuflaje, pero sus ojos demasiado humanos y labios de concha rosa fácilmente la delataron.

Hinata entró con cautela en la cubierta de la estación espacial y observó el resto de su atuendo, pantalones holgados, botas de combate oscuras y un abrigo largo. Un decente disfraz, pero su vacilación atrajo atención.

La debilidad actuaba como un imán para los menos escrupulosos. Notó más de unos cuantos alienígenas se interesaron y siguieron sus pasos mientras elegía una dirección en la que vagar, Esto sería más fácil de lo esperado y rápido. No tomaría mucho tiempo antes de que alguien hiciera su movimiento y Naruto estaría listo para intervenir y salvarla. Un héroe para su damisela. Un plan espléndido.

Con un paso alegre, Naruto dejó su puesto y la siguió. Por protección, llevaba una espada ancha atada a la espalda y una funda alrededor de las caderas. Mientras llevaba una capa larga que fue hecha especialmente para permitirle mantener una mano en el agarre de su pistola. Solo los suicidas o los locos, se atreverían a aventurarse alrededor desarmados.

Las estaciones espaciales que salpicaban las galaxias eran variadas en cuanto a las reglas y clientes. Algunas eran dirigidas con estrictas leyes impuestas por mercenarios que dispararían primero y tomaban tu nave. Otras no tenían ninguna ley en absoluto, dejando que los diversos visitantes lucharan y obligaban al ganador a pagar por los daños.

Este lugar se encontraba en el medio, lo suficientemente organizado como para mostrar cierta civilidad, pero lo suficientemente tosco como para que un visitante se encuentre a si mismo con una explosión láser en el intestino, a bordo de una nave drogado y en ruta a una subasta de esclavos.

Podía decir que Hinata no había visitado muchos lugares difíciles como este. Lo vio por la forma en que se detuvo para mirar las cosas que la fascinaban, piedras que colores pulsantes y cambiantes, tejidos que ondulaba cuando se acariciaban. Tiró de ruidos abruptos y estremecidos cuando otros seres pasaron accidentalmente a su lado.

Tenía la sensación de que Zista había mantenido a Hinata bastante protegida hasta el momento durante sus viajes.

Lo que hacía que la hubiera encontrado aún más asombrosa. Deberían haber estado seguros para que los Zonians hayan aceptado que Hinata se ocupe de atarse y dispuesta a arriesgarse solo por un tesoro.

La vía era un desastre revuelto donde puestos abiertos que vendían mercancías, se balancean en los corroídos edificios de vainas prefabricadas apiladas una encima de otra con escaleras que conducían a las que no estaban en el nivel del suelo.

Todavía no había determinado el objetivo de Hinata cuando el primer indicio de problemas apareció Y, por supuesto, sería de un Kharnqiop tuerto, que babeaba, probablemente porque sus sentidos olfativos extra sensibles olían una cena sabrosa antes que él alcanzara a su hembra.

_Es hora de poner en marcha su plan._

Antes de que Naruto pudiera actuar, Hinata golpeó su codo hacia atrás, justo en el abdomen de Kharnqiop, luego giró y golpeó su puño en su único ojo. Chilló y se fue, una victoria para su humana y una sorpresa para Naruto, no es tan débil como parecía. Y al parecer seguía el código mercenario.

Colgando una bolsa que no había tenido antes, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa satisfecha mientras metía su botín bajo su capa. No se demoró, se alejó, re-adoptando su personalidad dócil, incluso llegando tan lejos como estremeciéndose y chillando cuando un mini vuelo de Faoryes pasó volando.

_Estaba actuando._ La comprensión lo aturdió. Entonces divertido. Como su madre la amaría Pero, ¿era un compañera ladrona adecuada para un héroe?

Naruto comenzó a cuestionar su decisión mientras continuaba persiguiendo sus pasos. Había siempre asumido que o moriría como un héroe solitario haciendo el bien o encontraría a su princesa, su princesa buena y moralmente consciente. Pero Hinata parecía ser cualquier cosa menos buena.

Varias veces más, los extraterrestres pensaron en acercarse a ella, enamorándose de su apariencia. La ingenuidad, y cada vez que prevalecía y robaba algo nuevo.

Si no hubiera renunciado a la no tan noble búsqueda de adquisiciones ilegales, habría admirado su habilidad. Así las cosas, se puso cada vez más disgustado cuando se mantuvo alejada de las situaciones, dejándolo sin posibilidad de salvarla.

Moralmente corrupta o no, todavía la deseaba. Todavía tenía que tenerla. Ahora si solo dejaría de alejarse del peligro para que pudiera rescatarla.

_Maldita hembra está desbaratando mi plan perfecto._

Un golpe vino sobre su hombro. Naruto lo ignoró. Actualmente estaba comprometido que alguien golpeó de nuevo, con más insistencia. Rodó su hombro para encogerse de hombros.

Quienquiera que haya pensado molestarlo. También ignoró el murmurado.

\- Arrogante cretino.

Durante el curso de sus hazañas heroicas, había escuchado cosas mucho peores, a veces de las mismas personas que salvaba.

La tercera vez le llegó más un golpe que un suave empujón.

Suspiró y se giró, confiando en que Hinata se mantendría fuera de problemas por unos pocos momentos, o mejor aún no, mientras se encargaba de la irritación en su espalda.

Un peludo gigante lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Estás usando piel bretona tejida.

De hecho, era un tejido raro y costoso que alguien le había regalado en la forma de un manto.

\- Lo hago.

\- Soy bretón.

\- Qué fascinante ver el origen de un pelaje tan exuberante y sedoso. Admiro el color de tu abrigo ¿Alguna vez te has afeitado y lo has vendido? Usted probablemente conseguiría una fortuna.

Naruto hizo un cumplido y un consejo financiero de un solo golpe. Esperó su agradecimiento. Labios bulbosos hacia atrás para mostrar colmillos.

\- Los cazadores matan y despellejan a mi especie por la piel que llevas.

\- Esos bastardos -respondió Naruto- Si no estuviera en una misión, viajaría con usted para cazar a estos malhechores y aplicar el castigo.

\- Estás usando a mi pariente asesinado, idiota frukxing -El bretón entró en el espacio personal de Naruto y Naruto finalmente se dio cuenta.

\- ¿Es esta tu manera de decir que debería eliminarlo? -Miró a su cómodo y manto versátil- Pero me gusta. Y no es como si quitármelo devolverá a su propietario.

Parecía que su lógica tranquila se encontraba con oídos sordos porque, con un bramido, el gran bruto le golpeó la cabeza hacia adelante. Dado que probablemente tenía un cráneo mucho más duro que el suyo, Naruto pensó que era prudente apartarse del camino. Al igual que bailó fuera del alcance de las garras y apenas evadió el barrido de un cuchillo.

\- Ahora, ¿no podemos ser razonables sobre esto? - Naruto preguntó en su mayor parte con una voz apaciguadora. No se pelearía con la bestia.

Un rugido fue su respuesta, oh y unos pocos golpes más del cuchillo y las garras.

\- Quiero decir, realmente, no puedes esperar que arroje una buena y perfecta capa. Fue un regalo, ya sabes, de una búsqueda.

_Desafortunadamente, la virgen que quise salvar había sido pisoteada accidentalmente en lugar de violada en un altar, que hizo el presente mucho más especial. Por qué, incluso le recomendaron que visitara el mundo natal bretuniano y usara la capa para mostrarles cuánto apreciaban su servicio._

Balanceándose salvajemente, el extraterrestre irracional seguía intentando jugar con Naruto. Entre agacharse y esquivar, trató de mirar en la dirección que había visto por última vez a Hinata, ¡sólo para descubrir que desapareció!

Maldita sea. Necesitaba resolver esto.

\- Lo siento, pero mis servicios son necesarios en otra parte. Quizás la próxima vez podamos tener una charla más civilizada sobre mi guardarropa.

Naruto envió un golpe que crujió contra la nariz del alienígena, pero no lo detuvo. El puño en su estómago, hizo nada más que gruñir. El movimiento de un pie ni siquiera lo hizo tambalearse y el giro del brazo que Naruto intentó hacerlo volar por casualidad mientras el monstruo utilizaba su fuerza para darle vuelo.

_ ¡Wheee!_

Aterrizando sobre sus pies, Naruto se preparó para la siguiente carrera y finalmente se dignó a sacar su espada.

Parecía que no podría incapacitar al alienígena de una manera suficientemente rápida con el combate mano a mano. Antes de que pudiera romper algunos tendones y deshabilitar las rodillas de la cosa, escucho un silbato y luego una voz familiar dijo:

\- Oye, apestoso, alfombra ambulante ¿Alguna idea de dónde puedo conseguir algunas sábanas bretonas de piel?

Naruto quería sacudir la cabeza con incredulidad. ¿Estaba seriamente haciendo esto a propósito de ponerse en peligro?

_Que fantástico. Finalmente podría salvarla apropiadamente, sumergirse en su aprecio y luego besarla mientras la aleja de sus pies._

Debería haber sabido que arruinaría un plan perfectamente bueno.

**_Continuará..._**


	10. Orgullo

_**Capitulo 8**_

_Estate orgulloso. Camina erguido. Pecho fuera. Desprecio en su lugar. Muéstrales lo que obtuviste - **Guía del mercenario para la prosperidad.**_

_Un héroe es humilde. No presumas, ni aceptes elogios - **La guía no oficial del heroísmo.**_

Hinata sintió más que vio su sombra. Una conjetura en cuanto a quién era Naruto. Zista no se habría molestado con la sutileza, solo la agarraría por una oreja y arrastrándola a la fuerza la haría retroceder a bordo, encerrándola en la cabina hasta que haya terminado.

Pero esta vez, Hinata no tenía a su gran hermana adoptiva cuidándola.

Esta vez había adquirido un guardián alto y siniestro que no era muy sutil en su intento de mantenerla en su punto de mira. Un poco difícil teniendo en cuenta que el chico era probablemente de unos seis pies y medio de altura, vestía una capa peluda de Grim Reaper y cuya porte gritaba, guerrero ¿En cuanto a cómo lo sabía? No fue difícil detectar su reflejo en los escaparates. Solo sabiendo que estaba allí la hizo más descarada de lo habitual como carterista.

En la Tierra, solía hacerlo para poder alimentarse. Su padrastro borracho tendía a preocuparse más por su próxima cerveza que por cosas ridículas como el dinero para comestibles. En cuanto a su madre, cuando no estaba cansada del trabajo, estaba en el trabajo, tratando de mantener un techo sobre sus cabezas. Afortunadamente, Hinata había dejado atrás esos días sombríos. Ahora, usaba sus dedos ágiles debido para apresurarse y cuando llegara el día en que Zista y ella finalmente se separaran. _Que sucedería pronto si quiero seguir teniendo éxito con mi agenda personal._

Qué tan fácil fue engañar a algunos de estos con miembros múltiples, ojos extraños y a menudo, extraterrestres malolientes que solían pensar que podían acosarla.

Pretendes debilidad y pululaban como tiburones que huelen sangre. Pronto les enseñó el error de sus maneras y también les hizo pagar por ello. _Que apuesto a que está volviendo loco a mi honorable acompañante._

Como su guardián no pidió fue interceptado por el Goliat bretón, debería haberse escabullido y haber ido a explorar.

Pero, por alguna razón, en cambio, me quedé y miré. Luego frunció el ceño mientras intentaba descifrar que se traía entre manos Naruto.

El chico podría pelear. Había visto ampliamente la evidencia en el planeta donde más o menos la rescató a ella.

_Entonces, ¿por qué estaba jugando con el alienígena?_

_No me digas que esto se debe a su estúpido código de héroe._

A juzgar por la palabra ocasional que atrapó aquí y allá, su sesgado sentido del honor era de hecho el problema de e mayor preocupación. Estaba atrayendo demasiada atención, lo cual, dado que poseía una buena nave, una nave que codiciaba, no era una gran idea.

Lo último que debía hacer era parecer débil ante esta manada de malhechores. Robarle la nave de un gran imbécil bronceado era una cosa, luchar por tomarlo de vuelta de una horda de piratas es otra. Con un suspiro, tomó la decisión de rescatarlo.

\- Hey, maloliente, alfombra ambulante ¿Alguna idea de dónde puedo conseguir algunas sábanas bretonas de piel?

Cuando la criatura se volvió para mostrarle los dientes, estaba lista. Una bota de combate bien dirigida a sus joyas y un golpe en el trasero de su cuchillo en la base de su cráneo cuando gritó y se inclinó bajándose la bestia peluda: un punto débil que recordaba de sus estudios, una educación Zonian era útil cuando tenía que explorarla.

Hinata no lo mató. No había necesidad. Tan pronto como el alienígena golpeó el suelo, un grupo de Centuriones de Anturia, con sus ocho patas y cuerpos de caparazón duro, pululaban.

Por un momento, levantaron el peludo marco de la bestia y lo arrastraron, probablemente lo afeitarían si tenía suerte o, si no, despellejarlo y convertirlo en un accesorio de moda de elevado precio.

Y sin siquiera un chirrido de gracias. Lo menos que pudieron haber hecho fue dejarle una moneda por hacer el trabajo duro por ellos.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? -La pregunta incrédula de Naruto la hizo girar para enfrentarlo.

\- ¿Nunca has visto centuriones anturianos antes?

\- Eso no ¿Que hiciste?

\- De nada.

\- Pero no te di las gracias -espetó.

\- Lo sé ¿Te mataría mostrar un poco de gratitud? -le sonrió con obvia satisfacción.

\- ¿Gratitud? ¿Por tu acto deshonroso? Lo pateaste en sus partes masculinas.

\- Sí ¿Y?

\- Y tu no haces eso. No es deportivo.

\- Lo hago. En la Tierra, es lo primero que enseñan a las niñas para que puedan defenderse a sí mismas.

\- Es bárbaro.

\- Yo lo llamaría eficaz. Ahora, si hemos terminado de discutir mi técnica, ¿podríamos movemos a lo largo?

Estamos causando un disturbio y preferiría no tener que congelar algunos dedos doloridos después tener que defenderte

Antes de que pudiera responder, giró sobre sus talones y se alejó, pero le pinchó en el cuello y le hizo saber que la seguía. Genial, porque significaba que podía continúa sermonearla.

\- No necesito defensa.

\- Díselo el tipo que no pudo derribar al gran monstruo peludo.

\- Le estaba dando la oportunidad de alejarse.

\- Estúpido, estás usando uno de los miembros de su familia. De ninguna manera iba a alejarse.

\- Estaba teniendo esa impresión -admitió a regañadientes- Ah bueno, al menos esos amables centuriones lo eliminaron antes de que pudiera ser pisoteado.

Pensó que era mejor no decirle lo que sospechaba para que querían del Bretón. Lo más probable es que Naruto saliera a salvarlo. Él y sus malditos principios heroicos. Si no estuvieran tan fuera de lugar en un lugar como este, pensaría que eran lindos.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? -Preguntó.

\- La taberna.

\- Tengo alcohol en mi nave -señaló.

\- No voy a beber.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué vamos allí?

La verdadera razón: escuchar rumores. Hinata no fue la primera huérfana en irse del nido con una hermana Zonian.

La cosa era que habían perdido la comunicación con el primer par. Pero no le dijo eso a Naruto. Se metió con él en su lugar.

\- Voy a ver si hay algunos a los que puedo golpear en la cabeza y arrastrar de vuelta a la nave para algún sexo caliente y sudoroso sin cuerdas

Esperaba una reacción. Lo que no esperaba era el gruñido.

Giró buscando a un enemigo, pero solo Naruto se quedó inmóvil en su espalda. Debe haber oído el sonido, también, porque sus ojos prácticamente brillaban.

\- ¿Qué diablos fue eso? -Siseó ella, mirando a su alrededor, buscando la fuente.

\- No encontrará a nadie adecuado aquí -dijo en lugar de responder a su pregunta

\- ¿Cómo lo sabrías? No es que hayas tenido tiempo de visitar el lugar.

\- Ya te dije que estoy dispuesto a satisfacer tus necesidades.

\- Sí, pero ¿y si no eres mi tipo? -¿Por qué lo desafiaba deliberadamente? A quién le importaba, el resultado valió la pena.

\- Creo que ya hemos comprobado nuestra compatibilidad. Pero estoy más dispuesto a probarlo de nuevo.

La agarró por la cintura y la levantó hasta que estuvo al nivel de los ojos, y sus labios alineados. Y conectados. Y se aferró. Oh, cielos.

Había tenido tiempo de preguntarse desde su último abrazo si se había imaginado la pasión ardiente de ello. Es hora de convencerse a sí misma de que era solo mi período de sequía lo que le hizo pensar que el beso era increíblemente fuera de este mundo. Periodo de sequía o no, era tan maravilloso como lo recordaba.

Todo consumidor, fascinante y... así de inadecuado dada su ubicación.

Retrocedió, su respiración corta, su sangre corría como fuego fundido a través de sus venas.

\- Está bien, así que posiblemente seas mi tipo.

\- Definitivamente soy tu tipo -afirmó.

\- Todavía necesito ir a esta taberna.

Antes de que pudiera objetar, le lanzó una razón, una que el honorable podría manejar.

\- Estoy buscando un amigo que esta desaparecido. Dos de ellos en realidad, —para su sorpresa, no la salpicó con preguntas.

\- ¿Otra damisela en necesidad?

\- Sí. De hecho, mi mejor amiga.

\- ¿Qué estamos esperando, entonces? - Naruto prácticamente la arrastró el resto del camino, su entusiasmo la irritaba.

Podría haber mostrado un poco menos de entusiasmo. Tal vez discutir un poco más, ya sabes con su boca sobre la de ella. Pero le había dado a Naruto una búsqueda y parecía decidido a ayudarla, de la manera más obtusa posible.

Entraron en la taberna sin ninguna sutileza. Naruto entró con la cabeza alta, hombros hacia atrás y peluda capa de Darth Vader girando alrededor de él. A decir verdad, era un poco caliente. El problema era que atrajo demasiada atención, especialmente cuando saltó sobre una mesa, esparciendo vasos, algunos todavía llenos por las bebidas.

Se echó la capucha hacia atrás antes de gritar:

\- Buscamos información en mis amigas desaparecidas. Un... -la miró y en una no tan tranquilo susurro dijo: - ¿Qué son?

\- Humano y Zonian -murmuró, resistiendo el impulso de cerrar los ojos y golpearle la cabeza con algo.

\- Un humano y un zonian. Cualquiera que tenga información, por favor venga.

No es de extrañar, nadie se movió. En lo alto de su mesa, Naruto giró, explorando la gran sala.

\- ¿Ninguno ha visto tal pareja?

Silencio de la muerte

\- Les agradezco, queridos clientes, por su tiempo. Si piensas en algo, entonces, mi señora y yo estaremos en la mesa de allí.

Señaló un lugar vacío sin pared para apoyar una espalda, la que todos evitaban. Hinata arrastró los pies mientras seguía a su tonto bronceado. Cayendo en el asiento frente a él, gruñó:

\- ¿Podrías haber sido menos obvio?

\- ¿Crees que no fui lo suficientemente claro? ¿Mi consulta no llegó? Yo podría preguntar de nuevo, más fuerte esta vez.

\- No -espetó ella- Has hecho suficiente daño.

\- Estás enojada.

\- Bien duh. Acabas de arruinar mi oportunidad de hacer preguntas sutilmente. Yo nunca encontrare algo ahora.

Señaló a la camarera, levantando dos dedos y girándolos antes de responder.

\- Creo que necesitas mostrar un poco más de fe en mis métodos.

\- ¿Qué método?

\- El que paga.

Su servidora llegó con dos mezclas espumosas que se empañaron sobre el borde del vidrio opaco. El líquido azul claro se asemejaba a un líquido limpiador de ventanas y Hinata lo miró dudosa.

\- ¿Qué demonios es eso?

\- Inténtalo.

\- ¿Tratando de emborracharme para que puedas tener tu camino conmigo?

\- Nunca haría algo tan deshonroso.

\- Una pena.

Disfrutó de la llamarada de sorpresa en su rostro.

Recogiendo el vaso por el tallo, tomó un sorbo y luego otro.

Afrutado, no demasiado dulce, con un reflejo luminoso, era mejor que la mayoría de las cosas viles y ardientes que había probado antes, las cuales, si emborrachaban demasiado rápido, causaba asfixia, ardor y en algunos casos, vapor literalmente salía de su boca.

\- Esto es bueno -admitió a regañadientes.

\- No es tan bueno como las noticias que tengo que vender - anunció una voz áspera detrás de ella.

Sorprendida, Hinata saltó. Por lo general, era mucho más cuidadosa cuando estaba en un lugar extraño, pero Naruto lo tenía todo cambiado. No ayudaba que usualmente se sentaba con la espalda apoyada contra una pared. Mirando por encima del hombro, miró a una criatura parecida a un pulpo que se deslizaba en la silla abierta. _Hablando de feo._

Su piel de color salobre estaba marcada y llena de baches. Definitivamente no es un buen candidato para calamares fritos.

\- ¿Has oído hablar o has visto a las compañeras de mi señora? -Preguntó Naruto sin preámbulo.

\- Tal vez.

Un tentáculo se deslizó hacia adelante. Le sorprendió ver a Naruto deslizar una perla grande en su dirección ¿Su héroe sobornando a un informante? Santa mierda, en algún lugar de la galaxia se había detenido un planeta girando sobre su eje.

\- Menos escuchar, más como visto. Aunque hace un tiempo atrás. Se detuvieron por combustible y direcciones en la estación espacial por el sistema estelar gleshiano.

\- ¿Puedes describirlas?

\- La pequeña humana tenía cabello de color rosa y manchas en toda la cara mientras que la Zonian -la masa de calamar se sacudió, su versión de un encogimiento de hombros- Se veía como un Zonian.

\- ¡Esa es Sakura! - Hinata exclamó. Naruto le lanzó una mirada y dado que normalmente no se ponía severo, le cerró los labios.

\- ¿Algo más? ¿Alguna indicación sobre su dirección? ¿Cualquier problema?

Otro apéndice viscoso se asomó y tomó la segunda perla que Naruto sacado de su capa. Realmente necesito cachearlo la próxima vez que intente besarme y ver qué más ha escondido debajo. Y tal vez un poco de confianza mientras estaba en eso.

\- No hay plan de vuelo, pero había algunos tipos, grandes como tú, que estaban hablando con ellas.

\- ¿Como yo? ¿Te refieres a otros Konoha?

\- Mercenarios bárbaros sí, Aunque no eran Konoha. Las alimañas de dos patas eran de piel de clara y ojos negros.

Al fin de las noticias, Hinata apuró su bebida, apenas recibiendo un zumbido. Menos Cóctel, más como una broma. Maldita barra que manipula el contenido alcohólico. Dado que Naruto no había tocado el suyo, lo atrapó y lo bebió también.

\- ¿Tienes algo más que decirme?

\- No. Un placer hacer negocios.

Con un gorjeo húmedo final, el enfermizo sushi alienígena se deslizó fuera, justo a tiempo también, porque Hinata no podía contenerse por más tiempo.

\- ¿Sabes que esa es la primera noticia que escuché desde que Zista y yo dejamos nuestro planeta?

\- ¿Todavía vas a cuestionar mis métodos? -Preguntó Naruto, su sonrisa más arrogante que de costumbre.

\- No. Te estás volviendo increíble.

Estaba tan feliz con él en este momento y posiblemente un poco borracha, ya que lo agarró por la capa, tiró de él hacia ella y le pegó un beso.

**_Continuará..._**


	11. Pecado

_**Capitulo 9**_

_El juego no es solo por diversión - **Guía del mercenario para la prosperidad.**_

_Apostar es un pecado - **Guía no oficial del heroísmo.**_

El beso lo tomó por sorpresa, pero no dejó que eso le impidiera disfrutarlo. El hecho de que Hinata hubiera iniciado el abrazo lo hacía especialmente excitante. Sus labios sabían frutales, y Naruto se tomó un momento para chupar la dulzura azucarada de ellos antes de alejarse a regañadientes. De todos los lugares que pudo haber elegido para mostrar su agradecimiento, tuvo que elegir el más peligroso.

\- Mmm -murmuró ella, el sonido ronco es la cosa más excitante que había escuchado alguna vez. Sacó su lengua y lamió sus deliciosos labios.

La lujuria lo montó duro y casi se olvida de su ubicación.

Tomó esfuerzo físico real para evitar tirar de ella sobre su regazo y continuar el abrazo. Un pública taberna, donde habría hecho un espectáculo de ellos intencionalmente, no era el lugar para perder el control. Sobre todo porque todos los presentes ahora sospechaban, a pesar de su cabeza cubierto que Hinata era una humana. Una humana muy valiosa. _Mi humana._

Una humana muy borracha que hizo un puchero delicioso cuando negó con la cabeza, su dedo torcido rogándole que se acercara. Si estuviéramos en otro lugar, la follaría, código o no.

\- Vamos, mi borracha terrícola, deberíamos desalojar este local.

\- Pero las cosas se estaban poniendo divertidas.

\- Y están a punto de volverse peligrosas.

O eso le advirtieron sus sentidos. No necesitaba el pinchazo del presagio para saber que tenían que partir. El peligro los acechaba ¿Pero no era esto lo que quería? ¿Ponerla en peligro para que pudiera salvarla?

Sálvala, sí, verla sufrir daños reales, no. Esto no era un ambiente que podía controlar, ni tampoco presentaba las probabilidades que le gustaban. Si estaba a punto de luchar por su virtud, entonces prefería un espacio más abierto y menos una multitud dispuesta a apuñalarlo por la espalda.

De pie, arrojó una joya sobre la mesa como pago por sus bebidas.

Probablemente no sea el acto más sutil dado a los clientes que observaron con avaricia, los ojos llenos, sino la forma de pago más aceptable de toda la galaxia.

Hinata tejió cuando se puso de pie, el alcohol le había golpeado con fuerza, resultado predecible dado que había bebido tanto su bebida como la suya. Cuando se tambaleó camino a la puerta, pensó que era prudente arrastrarla a sus brazos, muy conscientes de los susurros silenciosos que lo rodean. Si fuera el tipo que apostaba: otro vicio al que tuvo que renunciar cuando dejó atrás las formas mercenarias, entonces asumiría que planeaban una emboscada.

_Excelente_. _O no._ Si fuera atacada, en su estado de embriaguez, ¿Hinata reconocería que la salvó de los malhechores? ¿O se reiría? Era lo que se hizo cuando salió de la barra, e inmediatamente tuvo que golpear de cabeza del tonto que pensó en bloquea su camino. El Uniclopson gris de un solo ojo cayó con fuerza. Como ataque que era, no calificó alto. Tendré que hacer más que eso para impresionarla. Pero al menos se dio cuenta.

\- Veo que alguien tiene una cabeza llena de piedras -se río- Al menos eres bueno para algo más que verte bonito.

Ignoró su extraño cumplido mientras daba largos pasos de regreso en la dirección de su nave.

\- ¿Es un hábito llevar a las mujeres? -Preguntó.

\- Sólo las borrachas.

\- No estoy borracha. Solo un poco achispada -hipo- Entonces, ¿hacia dónde ahora, mi gran caballero? Vamos a la... ¿cuál era el nombre de esa galaxia otra vez?

\- Galaxia gleshiana.

\- Sí, eso suena bien ¿Vamos allí a buscar a mi vieja amiga S?

Honorable o no, Naruto decidió aprovechar su lengua floja para obtener algunas respuestas

\- Pensé que íbamos a la Galaxia Obsidiana en busca de bienes para llevar de vuelta al mundo Zonian.

\- ¿No podríamos hacer un pequeño desvío y buscar a mi amiga? -logró vacilando.

\- Está en la dirección opuesta.

Al igual que su pie, que se disparó hacia los lados y tiro el cuchillo de la mano del matón que les esperaba entre dos edificios.

\- ¿Eso es un no? -no esperó una respuesta- Apuesto a que podría cambiar tu mente -inclinó la cabeza y mordisqueó el borde de su mandíbula, una deliciosa distracción, una que le hubiera encantado disfrutar si un par de gerreros Difi'na de cuatro brazos no se habrían cruzado en su camino.

\- Tu sincronización deja mucho que desear -se quejó mientras ponía a Hinata abajo y sacó su propia espada.

\- Oye, ¿acabas de dejarme caer sobre una bola de chicle? - Gritó ella- Oh, no importa. Creo que acabo de matar a un alienígena.

Naruto confió en ella para mantenerse fuera de problemas por un momento mientras trataba con la amenaza delante de él.

\- Danos lo humano -exigió el dúo en cadencia. Nacido como gemelos, los guerreros de Difi'na siempre venían de dos en dos, a veces de tres. Una fuerza formidable quienes entrenaban para luchar como uno al nacer, tenían una gran debilidad. Mata a uno y el otro se vino abajo.

Por lo general, Naruto les hubiera dado una opción: correr ahora antes de que le obliguen a herirlos. Sin embargo, Hinata requería su protección, y las necesidades de su damisela superan su habitual misericordia heroica. Con un giro, una estocada, agacharse y un empuje, en momentos, un guerrero yacía en el suelo jadeando mientras sangraba por dos tocones y un agujero en su pecho. Todavía no estaba muerto, pero si su gemelo no actuaba rápidamente moriría pronto

Ya no estaba preocupada por ellos, Naruto agarró a Hinata, quien tarareaba una canción sobre botellas en una pared y se la colgó sobre su hombro, lo que lo dejó capaz de llevar su espada. A juzgar por sus risitas, no le importaba, aunque podía haberlo hecho sin los pellizcos en las nalgas que sintió incluso a través de su capa.

Naruto dejó una desafortunada franja de cuerpos y sangre en su viaje de regreso a su nave, pero en su defensa, el mayor desastre estaba en la entrada del túnel donde atracaba su embarcación a la estación espacial. Un lío que no le pertenecía, sino a Zista.

Con los ojos brillando dorados y su pico chasqueando, Zista saltó sobre sus pies con garras, batiendo sus gruesas alas.

\- Maravilloso ejercicio -cantó ella- No he disfrutado de un entrenamiento tan encantador desde que dejé mi planeta.

\- ¿Los mataste a todos?

\- No a todo. Estoy seguro de que algunos lograron arrastrarse mientras estaba ocupadas cuidando de sus amigos -dijo Zista al notar su carga- ¿Qué hizo ahora?

\- Podría haber bebido un poco más de lo que podía manejar

Zista resopló

\- Dos sorbos y está plana sobre sus nalgas blancas ¿Me necesitas para que la acueste?

\- Creo que puedo manejar un pequeño humano ¿Puedes preparar la nave para el despegue? La mayoría de los controles estaban automatizados, pero nunca esta mal tener alguien cuidando de ellos.

\- Es un placer -respondió la Zonian, sin perturbarse en absoluto de lo que estaría acostando a su amiga borracha

_¿No sabe de la reputación de mi raza para el libertinaje?_ La compasión de Naruto no le permitía ese tipo de diversión mercenaria. Suspiro.

Ser un héroe era difícil a veces. Realmente difícil. Lanzó una mirada triste hacia su polla, que había mantenido una semi erección desde el beso en el bar. Nada como la promesa de sexo y la adrenalina de una lucha decente para reunir la sangre en un lugar.

Deslizó a Hinata de su hombro una vez a bordo, pero sus rodillas se doblaron, así que no se paró en sus dos pies por mucho tiempo. De vuelta a sus brazos, sus labios fueron de vuelta a su mandíbula.

\- Sabes, tienes una piel suave para un hombre ¿Te he dicho que me gusta un hombre afeitado? -murmuró entre mordiscos.

No, no lo había hecho, pero hizo una nota mental para afeitarse todos los días, dos veces al día, si a ella le gustaba tanto.

Trató de distraerse de su seducción para no olvidarse de sí mismo y empujarla contra la pared más cercana, insertarse entre sus muslos y luego tomar su boca dispuesta, cuerpo suave.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes de estabas buscando a tu amiga? -preguntó en su lugar.

\- No se lo he dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Zista. Aunque - Hinata bajó la voz- Creo que lo sospecha. Pero aparte de eso, es un secreto. Las matriarcas de Zonian no me hubieran dejado venir de otra manera. Algo sobre dejar a los guerreros se apoyen en sus dos garras. O talones.

\- ¿A los Zonians no les preocupan las hembras desaparecidas?

\- Sí, pero no les gusta actuar a menos que el juego sucio sea seguro. Matas o mutilas a uno de ellos y caerán sobre ti como un rebaño rabioso. Pero, hasta que lo sepan seguro... - Hinata se encogió de hombros- Al parecer, Sakura e Istahra estaban en alguna misión súper secreta por la que no puedan actuar aún.

\- Si ese es el caso, entonces ¿por qué tu preocupación y deseo de encontrarlas?

\- Porque es mi amiga. Y hasta hace unos meses, estaba enviando mensajes codificados. Luego se detuvieron.

\- ¿Alguna pista de por qué?

Su expresión se volvió lúgubre.

\- No. Por lo que yo sé, andaban muy bien. Viendo lugares interesantes. Conociendo a gente genial. Entonces, ¡bam! Nada.

\- ¿Sabes cuáles fueron sus últimas coordenadas conocidas?

\- ¿Preguntarías por ahí si la gente las vio si lo supieras? - Replicó ella.

\- ¿Quieres que la encuentre? -Preguntó él, acariciando su pulgar en labio inferior que sobresalía.

Las pestañas revolotearon antes de que lo mirara. La súplica en sus ojos lo ató incluso sin su promesa de héroe, habría hecho cualquier cosa que le preguntara en ese momento. Cualquier cosa…

\- Por favor, Naruto. ¿Encontrarás a mi amiga?

Solo hubo una respuesta.

\- Sí -selló su promesa con un beso.

Había una suavidad en este abrazo, un vínculo sensual que lo vinculaba con ella más poderosamente que un antiguo mordisco de apareamiento, más a fondo que una heroica promesa y más poderosamente, estaba seguro, que lo que cualquier magia o fuerza conocida que alguna vez concebiría.

En ese momento, lo supo, supo con cada fibra de su ser, que era su damisela. Su compañera. Su futuro. Y a juzgar por el balanceo de su nave porque alguien estaba bombardeándolos disparando misiles, alguien quería quitarle su nueva razón de existir. Para citar a su madre,

\- No está sucediendo -Y para citar a su padre- Frukxing, matarlos a todos

**_Continuará..._**


	12. Chantaje

Capitulo 10

Aprovecha las oportunidades del chantaje - Guía del mercenario para la prosperidad.

Los héroes deberían combatir el chantaje - Guía no oficial del heroísmo.

En un momento, Naruto la besó y la hizo olvidar el mundo que la rodeaba, borró de su mente su búsqueda para encontrar a S y el hecho de que no era humano. Lo siguiente, los fuegos artificiales se apagaron con estridentes sordos, enviando un estremecimiento a través de ella desde la parte inferior de sus pies hacia arriba. Le tomó a Naruto romper el beso y caminar lejos de ella para darse cuenta de que no era su beso lo que hacía temblar todo su mundo.

\- ¡Nos están atacando! -Chilló ella.

\- No por mucho tiempo -respondió, sin frenar el ritmo.

Habría corrido para ponerse al día. Sin embargo, el temblor del barco le hizo dar los primeros pocos pasos inestables.

Eso y que todavía estaba borracha.

¡Maldita bebida alienígena!

Con una mano apoyada en la pared y de manera paulatina, llegó al puente, cayendo solo una vez después de un disparo especialmente bien dirigido y que el piso conspiró contra ella. Entró a buscar a Naruto, estaba en el asiento de su capitán con calma, inspeccionando la pantalla mientras Zista manejaba un panel de control, sacando para entregar información.

\- Los escudos se mantienen firmes en un sesenta y siete por ciento. Pequeña embarcación en la parte trasera. Incapacitado por nuestro cañón láser.

\- Excelente ¿La estación ha liberado las abrazaderas de acoplamiento aún cuando se solicitó o tenemos que ser proactivos? -Preguntó, su tono dominante deliciosamente profundo.

Hinata se acercó y se apartó del camino, sin querer interrumpir. No tenía mucha experiencia con batallas espaciales. Un dispositivo de encubrimiento era una cosa maravillosa, pero sólo para pequeñas embarcaciones. Algo así de grande dependía de los escudos y de un sistema de armas.

\- Se los diré otra vez -respondió Zista. Pulsó un botón y cantó - Libéranos ahora o el rebaño escuchará acerca de tus intentos de detener a un ciudadano de la nación Zonia. Tienes hasta la cuenta de las tres.

Zista llegó a dos cuando el barco se tambaleó.

\- Las abrazaderas de acoplamiento se retrajeron, acoplando los propulsores traseros.

\- Abre el canal de comunicaciones y haz sonar a los barcos atacantes.

La cara de Naruto se volvió dura como una roca, y sus palabras surgieron cortadas, y amenazador.

\- Atención a los buques atacantes, este es el comandante, te estoy dando una oportunidad para detener tu agresión o acabaré con vosotros.

Palabras extremas de su héroe generalmente comprensivo, ¿que pasaba con darle a su enemigo una segunda oportunidad? Por otra parte, su ultimátum fue técnicamente una opción. Una en la que cierto alienígena no estaba interesado. Se recibió una respuesta.

\- Danos al humano y puedes mantener tu nave.

Al parecer, alguien había terminado de usar sus palabras.

Naruto presionó un botón y sonó un boom lejano. Zista se río.

\- Golpe directo. La nave de estribor es basura espacial. Dos de las otras naves han escapado, pero el tercero grande permanece. Y están disparando.

Lo anunció tan pronto como la nave se estremeció, el sonido silencioso de estruendos llegando a ella. Para alivio de Hinata, no se dispararon las sirenas, ni tampoco el destello de luces. No es que signifique nada, sino su recuerdo de películas de ciencia ficción que había visto en la Tierra que siempre tenía algún tipo de advertencia si la nave espacial era vulnerada.

Con suerte, los alienígenas que habían construido esta nave estaban familiarizados con esas películas.

\- ¿Nuestro sistema de defensa ya ha penetrado en sus escudos? -Preguntó Naruto.

Los dedos bailaban en los controles incrustados en su reposabrazos, haciendo quién sabía qué hacía para sacarlos de problemas.

\- No ¿Quieres que establezca un curso y vea si podemos perderlos?

\- ¿Y que nos sigan y nos emboscan cuando menos lo esperemos? - Naruto sacudió su cabeza- Yo me encargaré. Estoy familiarizado con esa marca de embarcaciones y mientras que sus escudos son buenos, tiene una debilidad.

\- ¿La tiene? -Preguntó Zista, girando la cabeza para mirarlo.

\- Sí. Yo.

Hinata se puso una mano en la boca antes de poder reírse ante la mirada diabólica en la cara de Naruto. Fue tan inesperado ¿Qué pasó con el Sr. Chico Bueno que da a todos una segunda oportunidad?

Santa mierda, ¿lo había borrado ella?

Cualquiera sea la razón de su repentino cambio de corazón, Naruto no esperó al acto. Llamó a una pantalla de control holográfico. Flotaba en el aire ante su asiento, una imagen tridimensional que mostraba su nave, la estación espacial y la nave enemiga. Los dedos de Naruto se deslizaron y giraron, moviéndose en un rápido borrón mientras controlaba manualmente la batalla librando sus escudos.

El sonido de un estruendo llegó de nuevo a ellos, pero esta vez, no estaban en el extremo receptor. Fueron los que patearon un trasero alienígena.

Hinata no pudo evitar alegrarse cuando los atacantes se dieron por vencidos y se alejaron y entonces se quedó sin aliento cuando Naruto lanzó un último disparo. Un disparo que golpeó la casilla enemiga y rompió la nave en pedazos.

\- ¡Los mataste!

\- Me aseguré de tu seguridad.

¿Su seguridad?

\- ¿Crees que este ataque fue sobre mí?

Zista resopló.

\- ¿No escuchaste la demanda del pirata, hermanita?

\- Sí, pero quiero decir que no tiene sentido ¿Estás seguro de que no se estaban jodiendo a ti? Tiene más sentido si persiguen a esta nave o el cargamento.

\- Estoy seguro de que los hubieran tomado si se les hubiera dado la oportunidad, pero realmente estaban tras de ti. Creo que no logras captar tu valor -declaró Naruto- Los seres humanos son un rareza. Las mujeres atractivas aún más. Hay un mercado negro próspero para tu tipo, especialmente desde que el Concejal Kakashi estableció controles de seguridad alrededor de tu mundo bárbaro.

\- ¿Kakashi? Conozco ese nombre. Es un primo o algo para Asuma y Utakata.

\- Sí. También está muy relacionado conmigo -admitió Naruto con un tono de disgusto- Está casado con un humano.

\- Así que lo que oigo. En cualquier caso, dado el hecho de que nadie puede contrabandear a los humanos más de su planeta, su valor en el mercado negro ha aumentado tremendamente.

\- No había oído hablar de esto -dijo Zista- Tendré que informar a las matriarcas. Tenemos bastantes humanas en nuestro rebaño. Querrán aumentar la seguridad planetaria para mantenerlas a salvo de los invasores. Esto también significa que deberemos tener que reducir nuestra misión de suministro.

\- ¿Por qué? - Hinata preguntó.

\- Me avergüenza decir esto en voz alta, pero el peligro para ti es demasiado grande para manejar solo yo. Tienes que volver al mundo Zonian donde estarás a salvo.

\- Pero no quiero ir - Hinata no pudo evitar cruzar los brazos obstinadamente como si fuera a hacer una diferencia.

\- ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo el gran bronceado? Estas en peligro de salir aquí.

\- Pero si vuelvo, ¿cómo voy a encontrar un macho para reproducirme, eh? - Hinata usando la lógica de engatusar.

\- Haré mi misión personal secuestrar a las especies de machos adecuadas y tráelos de vuelta a la colonia para que los elijas.

Hinata se dio cuenta por la obstinada puesta en su pico que Zista no cambiaría su mente. Lo que le dejaba una sola opción, suplicando.

\- No puedo volver. No voy a hacer eso. Naruto, por favor, haz algo.

\- Tu hermana adoptada tiene razón. Estás en grave peligro. Necesitarás protección en todo momento.

¿No fue solo su imaginación? Ahora que estaban fuera de peligro, volvería a su mierda de héroe habitual.

\- ¿Así que quieres hacerme una prisionera por el resto de mi vida? Eso apesto.

\- Tal vez podamos encontrar una solución que sea agradable para todos -dijo en un tono tranquilizador, en desacuerdo con el brillo especulativo en sus ojos ¿Que plan se sacaría de la manga?- Zista, ¿y si tu humana expósita se apareara con un macho?

Con esas palabras sorprendentes, se despertó de su agradable contemplación de los músculos bronceados escondidos por sus manga. La cabeza de Hinata asomó hacia arriba.

\- ¿Que qué? ¿Casarme? ¿Yo?

Sus preguntas fueron ignoradas y Zista parecía pensativa.

\- Mientras no es común para nuestro tipo, sé por mis estudios alienígenas que, en otras culturas, la vinculación de sexos opuestos suelen relegar el cuidado y la protección de una mujer al macho. Pero, ¿dónde encontraríamos un espécimen así a corto plazo? Requeriría un tipo de guerrero fuerte. Alguien más que capaz de manejar el peligro seguro que se le presente. Alguien físicamente capaz de engendrar bebés con ella y de evitar que se dañe a sí misma con sus maneras testarudas.

\- Caramba, cuando lo pones así, también podrías tocar música en dum-dum-dum y decir que es una inútil -se quejó Hinata.

Naruto se puso de pie e hinchó el pecho. Luego lo golpeó con el puño cerrado.

\- Yo, Naruto Uzumaki, héroe galáctico y guerrero del planeta Remolino, por la presente ofrezco mi vida y mis servicios como compañero de enlace con el bárbaro humano llamado Hinata. Prometo protegerla, cuidarla y criar con ella muchos guerreros fuertes.

Whoa, ¿qué está pasando aquí? ¿Se acaba de proponer?

\- Acepto -dijo Zista asintiendo.

\- Entonces está de acuerdo - Naruto sonrió ampliamente.

Hinata parpadeó.

\- Um, chicos. Creo que olvidasteis algo.

Zista y Naruto intercambiaron una mirada.

\- ¿Hay alguna costumbre de la Tierra de la que somos inconscientes?

\- Sí, en realidad preguntar a la futura novia ¿A nadie le importa preguntarme por cómo me siento con esto?

\- ¿Quieres volver a Zonia? -Preguntó Naruto.

\- No.

\- ¿Crees que el guerrero no puede defenderte? - Zista disparó.

\- No.

\- ¿Crees que soy incapaz de reproducir buenos hijos?

\- No -apostaría a que no tendrían ningún problema en intentarlo una y otra vez y otra vez…

\- Entonces, ¿cuál es tu objeción? -Preguntó Zista.

En tiempos como estos, Hinata realmente notaba el abismo que dividía la mentalidad humana de la alienígena.

\- No puedo casarme con un extraño. Lo conozco desde hace unos días.

\- En mi cultura, eso es más de lo que reciben algunos emparejamientos arreglados - Naruto remarcado, derrumbando su esfuerzo por aliviar la situación.

Zista miró a Naruto de pies a cabeza antes de responder.

\- El gran macho parece lo suficientemente honorable. Es fuerte. Un guerrero decente. Agradable a la vista. Ha demostrado estar dispuesto a protegerte ¿Qué más estás buscando en una pareja reproductora?

Hinata sabía que Zista no estaba siendo mala, pero realmente quería hacérselo saber. En la cultura zonian, los varones cumplían un solo propósito: la procreación. Incluso entonces, no tenían otra opción. Las hembras los cazaban en la naturaleza y entonces los sometían o los ataban para tenerlos a su maldita manera. Luego, los abandonaban para volver al rebaño.

Entonces, cómo explicar que Hinata no quería atarse a un hombre, ni siquiera a uno caliente como Naruto.

Eventualmente, se establecería con un chico. Cuando encontrara el indicado, uno sin el que no podría vivir. Seré maldita. Creo que quiero enamorarme.

De ninguna manera se atrevía a decir eso en voz alta. Zista se burlaría de ella con seguridad ¿Qué otra excusa podría usar ella?

\- Pero no quiero bebés bronceados -soltó, se estremeció por como sonaba

¿Fue eso dolor en los ojos de Naruto? Sus labios se adelgazaron

\- Mi tipo tiene formas de manipular el material genético en embriones para potenciar la progenie. Estoy seguro de que podríamos asegurar una coloración de la piel aceptable para ti.

Sí, había herido sus sentimientos. Peor aún, ella estaba segura de que los pequeños bebés de piel bronceada serían ridículamente lindos.

\- ¿No preferirías casarte con alguien de tu propia especie?

\- Las hembras en mi planeta son escasas y dado mi estado proscrito, esta fuera de los límites para mi ¿Encuentras alguna objeción con el hecho de que no puedo volver a mi mundo? ¿Te molesta el hecho de que no sea un mercenario respetable de Konoha?

\- No. Creo que todo lo de héroe es extraño, pero lindo y realmente no me preocupa donde vivimos.

Además, el hecho de ser desterrado significaba que no tendría que lidiar con su madre. Puntos brownie a su favor.

\- Soy rico a pesar de mis intentos de rechazar el pago de mis galantes andanzas.

\- No se trata de dinero ¿Pero no dijiste tu especie toma compañera de por vida?

Él asintió.

\- Y déjame adivinar, ¿el divorcio está fuera de discusión?

\- La única manera de disolver un vínculo de acoplamiento es que uno de los pares muera.

¿Podría matar a Naruto? Sus hombros cayeron.

Probablemente no. Era una ladrona y terca, una humana obstinada, no un asesina. Si yo hiciera esto, entonces es mío, de por vida. No es una perspectiva totalmente desagradable, sino una decisión tan importante para tomar, especialmente tan rápido.

\- Creo que te dejaré para discutir esto -anunció Zista mientras se levantaba de su asiento- Déjame saber tu elección antes de que lleguemos a nuestro próximo destino de reabastecimiento de combustible en el cuarto cuadrante. Desde allí podemos atrapar un agujero de gusano que nos llevará cerca de casa.

El silencio reinó por unos momentos después de que la puerta se cerró.

\- ¿La idea de aparearme es tan abominable? - Preguntó.

Otra vez pudo jurar que casi sonaba herido ¿Realmente le importaba tanto? Decidió darle la verdad.

\- No. En realidad me gustas, más de lo que esperaba, lo cual, créeme, es una sorpresa. Somos tan diferentes.

\- Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

\- Simplemente no quiero casarme. En absoluto. A cualquiera. Dejé el planeta Zonian no solo para encontrar a Sakura sino para disfrutar de algo de libertad. Quiero decir, no me entiendas mal. Me encantan esas chicas. Me recibieron y me enseñaron mucho pero necesito más. Necesito vivir un poco de aventura. Para extender mis alas y volar -abrió los brazos y señaló la vista en la gran pantalla, miles de alfileres de luz destellando mientras volaban por el espacio, planetas, estrellas y misterios que esperan ser descubiertos.

\- Como mi compañera, podrías tener todas esas cosas. No estoy buscando hacerte una esclava.

\- Quieres cuidarme y protegerme -se quejó ella.

\- Para mantenerte a salvo. Pero parte de tu cuidado también significa mantenerte feliz. Si mi compañera requiere entusiasmo y viaje para lograr esto, entonces es mi deber proporcionarlo.

Y también lo decía en serio. Pero aún así, ¿comprometerse con él toda la vida? ¿Que si dejaba sus calcetines en el suelo? ¿Y si era un bebedor oculto como su padrastro o un tramposo o...?

Podía compilar una lista de riesgos de una milla de largo, pero todo se reducía a una cosa. Estaba asustada. Miedo de darle a alguien poder sobre ella. Miedo a confiar. Miedo de darle su corazón y de tenerlo pisotearlo todo. Asustada de acabar como su madre.

Pero Naruto no es como mi padrastro. No se parecía a nadie que hubiera conocido. Tenía un código moral y una ética que lo forzaba a hacer lo correcto ya fuera que tuviera sentido o no Se esforzó por no herir incluso cuando fue atacado. Este no era un chico que haría un voto para luego darse la vuelta y romperlo. Si le hacia una promesa, apuesto a que moriría para cumplirla ¿Pero puedo decir lo mismo? ¿Podría darle el mismo tipo de promesa? ¿El mismo nivel de dedicación, una dedicación que merecía?

Tenía miedo de que fuera la que lo decepcionara. No sé si doy lo suficientemente bueno para él Tenía que haber otra manera.

\- ¿No podríamos simplemente fingir un apareamiento hasta que Zista se vaya? -preguntó Hinata.

\- ¿Mentir a tu compañero? -Su tono de asombro lo dijo todo incluso antes de que humildemente dijera:

-No.

Hinata podría haber tratado de discutir, pero su consola tomó ese momento para sonar. Naruto miró los símbolos que se desplazaban por la parte inferior de la pantalla de visualización, pantalla de llamada intergaláctica, y gimió.

\- No ahora.

\- ¿Qué es? ¿Estamos a punto de ser atacados de nuevo? ¿Hay algo roto? -Su rostro tomó un tono sombrío.

\- No. Es peor que eso.

\- ¿Peor?

Un escalofrío de miedo subió por su columna vertebral.

Cualquier cosa que pusiera a Naruto con un aspecto tan sombrío no podía estar bien. El hombre generalmente se enfrentaba al peligro sin pensarlo siquiera.

\- ¿Qué es? ¿Estamos a punto de morir?

Si ese era el caso, entonces realmente se daría una patada a sí misma por no saltar a Naruto y follarlo cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

\- No, no vamos a morir, pero podríamos desear hacerlo. Mi padre está llamando.

Hablando de anticlímax. Hinata no pudo evitarlo. Se río.

Continuará...


	13. Aprovechando las ventajas

_**Capitulo 11**_

_Si ves una ventaja, aprovéchela - **Guía del mercenario para la prosperidad.**_

_Siempre pelea limpio - **Guía no oficial del heroísmo.**_

_¿Se está riendo?_ El sonido era convincente, adorable, adictivo, pero tan fuera de lugar dada la situación. Sus genes mercenarios levantaron su cabeza y derribó su valiente intento de superar las burlas. Naruto miró a Hinata primero, actuó como si el apareamiento con él fuera un destino peor que la muerte, quería que le mintiera a la Zonian para que no tuviera que regresar a su mundo natal, entonces se burló de su agitación ante la llamada de su padre. Debería haberse quedado en la estación espacial y luchar contra algunos piratas y bandidos más. Al menos le mostraron algo de respeto.

_Y no me estoy comportando como un héroe en absoluto._

Tampoco quería hacerlo. Ser un héroe no le llevaba a donde necesitaba con Hinata y realmente necesitaba acercarse a ella. Como piel desnuda a piel desnuda más cerca. Como enterrado hasta la empuñadura, empujando, sudando y jadeando hacia un clímax de supernova más cerca.

Pero primero, tenía que lidiar con una interrupción irritante. Ya en mal estado de ánimo, que curiosamente no había sufrido mucho desde que se fue de casa, abrió el puerto de comunicación y ladró:

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¿Es esa una forma de saludar al jefe de tu clan?

\- No tengo clan. ¿O lo has olvidado? - Naruto tamborileaba con los dedos sobre sus apoyabrazos mientras Hinata lo miraba boquiabierta.

\- Eso fue grosero -susurró ella.

Se encogió de hombros. Pronto se enteraría de que las sutilezas no iban muy lejos con su padre.

\- No lo he olvidado, pero acabo de regresar de una misión de ataque y escuché de tu madre que has secuestrado a un humano.

\- Rescatado -corrigió de memoria.

La frente de su padre se arrugó y sus cejas se juntaron. Pero el verdadero signo de su descomposición era la sombra de la cicatriz de su padre, una profunda de color rojizo que solo se ve cuando está muy agitado, lo que, dadas las travesuras de Naruto, era a menudo.

\- ¡Tan malo! Esos pálidos bárbaros son un flagelo..

\- ¿Cómo te imaginas eso? -Preguntó Naruto.

\- He visto lo que le ha pasado a algunos guerreros excelentes que las tomaron. Kakashi, que una vez fue el mayor asesino de la galaxia, se retiró y se convirtió en concejal.

Sentándose de nuevo en su asiento, Naruto permitió que la comisura de su boca se curvara.

\- Como yo lo oí, se retiró antes de reunirse con ella y como delegado de nuestra planeta, ha creado más escaramuzas para luchar que nunca, que, lo último que escuché, fue algo bueno.

Su padre gruñó.

\- Bueno. Pero ¿qué pasa con su hermano? También tomó a una de esas criaturas ¿Dónde está ahora?

\- ¿Estás hablando de Kiba? Su esposa Zonian y él, según el rumor, lideraban y fomentaban una rebelión en un planeta en el cuadrante de Osirium y pasando un buen rato.

O, como aparentemente lo llamaban en el periódico mercenario que Naruto todavía recibía, teniendo unas maravillosas vacaciones.

\- ¿Por qué suenas como si te gustaran estas parejas impías? -Su padre exigió.

_Porque quiero una propia._

\- Los humanos son en realidad bastante interesantes y atractivos a su manera -contestó Naruto, lanzándole una mirada a Hinata. Cogió el cumplido y se sonrojó, una función humana que entendió mejor desde sus estudios de su clase.

Significaba que a le gustaban sus palabras.

\- ¿Interesante y atractivo? Esos no son rasgos que busca un Konoha cuando escoge una hembra para reproducirse.

Naruto dirigió su atención hacia su padre.

\- ¿Lo has olvidado? No soy el típico mercenario Konoha.

\- ¿Como puedo olvidarlo? Convertirse en un héroe por cierto. Yo sabía que dejar a tu madre abrazarte cuando eras un niño te haría suave. Te lo estoy diciendo ahora, mejor que mates con este humano. No voy a tener un hijo mío manchando nuestras líneas de sangre.

La voz de Naruto emergió en voz baja, una señal de que su genio estaba sujeto con una correa apretada.

\- No puedes decirme qué hacer.

\- Puedo y lo haré. Yo soy tu padre.

\- En realidad me denunciaste, lo que significa que no tienes nada que decir.

Ahora había una sombra que nunca había visto antes. Y estaba ahí, ¿el vapor realmente se filtraba por las orejas de su padre?

\- Los humanos son débiles y de inteligencia limitada. Estarías cometiendo un error mayor si te aparearas con uno de tu pobre elección de especie.

Hinata hizo un ruido grosero cuando intervino:

\- Ahora, espera un segundo, tú gigante, matón.

_Uh, oh. Esto iba a ser interesante._ Su dinamo humano contra su padre terco. Naruto juntó sus dedos y se echó hacia atrás para disfrutar.

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste, bárbaro? -El ceño de su padre, una vez tan impresionante a un niño impresionable, no detuvo su marcha hacia la pantalla de visualización. Se plantó frente a Naruto, con los brazos cruzados, toda su postura agresiva y sexy.

\- Podrías ser el padre de Naruto, pero si quiere casarse conmigo, ese es nuestro negocio, no el tuyo.

¿_Nuestro_? A Naruto le gustó el sonido de eso. Su padre la miró y resopló.

\- Al haberte visto, no veo por qué querría. Dos pechos y piel albina. Incluso con su reputación empañada como héroe, podría hacerlo mejor.

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

\- Tienes que saber que soy un gran partido. Cualquier hombre y especialmente tu hijo, sería afortunado de tenerme.

Su padre dio un resoplido desdeñoso.

\- No lo permitiré. Y eso es definitivo.

\- Demasiado tarde. Naruto me ha pedido que me case con él, y he dicho que sí -dijo, anunciándolo

_¿Lo hizo?_ Naruto se enderezó en su asiento y luchó por ocultar su asombro. Las cejas rubias se arquearon en la parte superior de la frente de su padre.

\- ¿Preguntó? Un guerrero adecuado no pregunta. Toma.

-Naruto está más evolucionado de lo que tú obviamente.

\- Es débil. Mire, ahora que sabe de mi descontento, pronto olvidara esta tontería de aparearte contigo.

\- No, no lo hará. Y lo va a demostrar.

\- ¿Lo hare? -Preguntó Naruto, finalmente uniéndose a la confusa conversación.

\- Muéstrale a tu papá. Cásate conmigo. Ahora mismo. Llame al sacerdote de la computadora o di las palabras mágicas, lo que sea que hagas para aparearte con una chica. Estoy lista.

\- No te atrevas -gruñó su padre.

¿Cómo habían progresado las cosas hasta este punto? ¿Y qué quería él? ¿Qué debería hacer? El código de héroe probablemente desaprobaría su apareamiento bajo tales circunstancias. Pero, ¿su código no escrito tomó en cuenta a una doncella obstinada, a quién no había reconocido que ella le pertenecía?

A quien le importaba Quizás, por esta única instancia en su vida, siendo un mercenario y un verdadero guerrero Konoha a la antigua era la elección correcta. _La elección correcta para mi._

Y dada su reversión a los viejos modos, eligió marcar su primitivo estilo.

Levantándose de su asiento, no le echó un vistazo a su padre, quien gritó a que se detuviera. Una fuerza más fuerte que su deber, más convincente que su código heroico, lo condujo.

Puse mis ojos con Hinata, quien se quedó sin aliento, pero se mantuvo firme en su posición. Cerró la brecha entre ellos.

El héroe en él quería que preguntar: "¿Estás segura?", pero esa voz se perdió para el mercenario que seguía enterrado dentro. Esa parte primitiva de él sólo quería tomar.

**_Reclamar. La haré mía._**

Puso una mano en su cintura y la atrajo con fuerza contra su pecho. Su otra mano la tomó de la cabeza y pasó sus dedos a través de su seda, negras hebras. Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y expuso la columna blanca de su garganta.

Se quedó sin aliento y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, pero ninguna palabra de protesta llegó de ella mientras bajaba la boca a esa tentadora extensión de piel. Colocó sus labios sobre su pulso que latía rápidamente, cerró los ojos e inhaló su dulce aroma. La punta de su lengua rozó el área, y se estremeció. Sin embargo, todavía no empujó, ni se alejó o dijo algo para indicar que quería que se detuviera.

Las puntas de sus dientes rozaron su piel y dejó escapar un gemido bajo. Sus brazos se deslizaron alrededor de su cintura, un signo más de su aquiescencia.

Mordió. La reclamo. La tomó en la forma rudimentaria de sus ancestros. La marcó para que el universo la viera.

_Mía. Todo mía. Para la eternidad. Y la muerte a cualquiera que pensara en hacerle a su damisela, su compañera, cualquier daño._

_**Continuará...**_


	14. Esposo

_**Capitulo 12**_

_No muestres tolerancia por los insultos o las injurias - **Guía del mercenario para la prosperidad.**_

_Supera las burlas de los menos iluminados - **Guía no oficial del heroísmo.**_

¿Qué poseería a Hinata para decirle al padre de Naruto que se casaría con él? ¿Por qué no detuvo a su héroe cuando se le acercó con una mirada atenta en sus ojos? Un look muy heroico. Una mirada que decía: "Estoy a punto de hacer algo muy malvado y divertido con tu cuerpo"

¡Oh, diablos si!

El aire prácticamente crepitaba de tensión. Sabía que su cuerpo chisporroteaba. Eso esperó, querido…

Con los ojos prácticamente brillantes, Naruto vino a reclamarla sin preguntar ni palabras suaves. La tomó, y la mordió ¡_Me marcó! _Ya pesar del hombre gritando en el fondo, rechazándolo una vez más, amaba cada maldito minuto de eso. Fue el momento más sexy y probablemente el más definitorio de su vida. Tan pronto como los dientes de Naruto perforaron su piel, más allá de la breve pizca de dolor, sintió algo, una chispa. No podía explicarlo del todo.

Todo lo que sabía era que se sentía correcto, perfecto y definitivamente erótico.

Su cuerpo zumbaba de excitación. Gimió mientras se frotaba contra Naruto. Mi esposo.

_¡Santa mierda, mi marido!_

Como si se despertara de un sueño, los ojos de Hinata pasaron de lánguidos a abiertos a lo ancho. Su cuerpo se puso rígido y cuando levantó la cabeza de su cuello, que latía donde la había picado, estilo vampiro, susurró:

\- Acabamos de casarnos.

\- De hecho lo hicimos. Estamos atados de por vida.

¿Era ella o sonaba presumido?

\- Cachorro ingrato. No te puedo creer...

El sermón de su padre se corto por el medio cuando Naruto extendió la mano y apagó el canal de comunicación.

Sin una palabra de despedida, bañándolos en silencio.

También les dio privacidad. Ahora era su oportunidad de darle un infierno por hacerlo.

En cambio, sus labios chocaron en un choque de dientes y jadeando. La beso con pasión y propósito. Tomó el mando del momento. Olvídate de persuadirla con los labios

m abiertos, los obligó, separándolos para que su lengua pudiera ahondar en su boca y enredarse con su propia lengua. La provoco con pensamientos de qué más podía hacer con su boca decadente.

Cuando sus rodillas se debilitaron, los brazos que tenía alrededor de ella se apretaron, sosteniéndola en alto cayo sobre su cuerpo con su firme agarre sin dejarla caer. Ambos estaban justo donde querían estar, juntos, finalmente solos y sin una excusa para mantenerlos separados ¿Y qué si ahora tenían juntos una eternidad por pasar? Ambos necesitaban la cercanía ahora.

Olvídate de encontrar una cama o un punto blando, o incluso hacer una pausa para desnudarse adecuadamente.

Sus manos fuertes agarraron su camisa por la espalda y la rasgaron. Ni una vez rompió su beso tórrido, arrancó los fragmentos andrajosos de la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Pero mientras fue desnudada, sus pechos pesados, desnudos, doloridos y sensibles, frotándose contra su atuendo.

Maulló en protesta, sus palabras apenas coherentes mientras luchaban por formarse a través de los ardientes labios que no dejarían ir.

\- Demasiada ropa -protestó ella, aunque sonaba más como "Mmph, una descortesía."

Todavía entendió su significado. La capa que había usado en la estación espacial cayó al suelo en un charco de piel.

Un sonido desgarrador precedió la sensación de su piel abrasadora contra la de ella. Dos camisas abajo, solo pantalones para que salgan.

Sus prendas inferiores se mantuvieron, por el momento, se deleitaba en la nueva sensación sensual de su pecho contra el de ella. Sin pelo y liso, pero acanalado con planos musculosos, su parte superior del cuerpo proporcionó una fricción decadente para sus pezones fruncidos mientras su aliento irregular mostraba lo mucho que su beso y contacto le afectaba. Le afectó. Qué sensación embriagadora.

Mientras Hinata siempre mostraba al mundo su autoestima confiada y descarada, su interior de mujer, la que quería sentirse bella y digna, floreció. Sabia que no era tan delgada como algunas de las otras chicas. No tan femenina ni delicada. Naruto no parecía importarle Su excitación presionó contra ella, dura e insistente. Su boca era un recordatorio apasionado de que la deseaba ¿Y su marca? Su marca palpitante en su piel era un testimonio del hecho de que vio algo en ella, algo que valía la pena tener. Alguien digno de mantener. A pesar de las objeciones de su padre, diablos a pesar de sus objeciones iniciales, la había tomado como suya, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Ser tan deseada y querida, descongelado algo en Hinata, una parte distante de su corazón que había guardado vigilado y escondido. Crujió abierto para él y la inundó de calor. Y la excitación.

Su mano se deslizó por su pierna y se frotó entre sus muslos, ahuecando su sexo a través de sus pantalones. Se frotó mientras se retorcía, presionándose contra él, buscando la satisfacción. Pero demasiadas capas separaban sus mitades inferiores para que encontraran alivio.

Dejó que sus manos temblaran en su cintura, buscando el cierre de sus pantalones. Tenía una solución más simple.

Adiós, adiós, pantalones y hola apretando el muslo entre las piernas.

No parecía importarle la humedad de su coño mientras se frotaba contra su musculosa pierna. Por el contrario, lo alentó, con las manos en la cintura ayudándola a deslizarse. Jadeó, la fricción en su clítoris casi demasiado para soportar. Por una vez, no hablaron, ni barbas, ni promesas, solo jadeos decadentes y gemidos. Proporcionó un telón de fondo erótico para la decadente maraña de sus cuerpos y labios.

Las almohadillas ásperas y callosas de sus dedos se deslizaron de su cintura sobre sus caderas redondeadas, la sensación tan ligera que hacía cosquillas. Su pierna se movió a un lado y no pudo evitar gemir en protesta y luego gemir de satisfacción cuando los dedos tomaron su lugar.

Con movimientos ligeros, dejó que sus dedos exploraran la capa húmeda de su sexo, sumergiéndose en su miel y luego frotándose alrededor de su clítoris hinchado. Arqueó su pelvis hacia adelante, pidiendo silenciosamente más.

_Tócame. Tócame con intención._ Captó la indirecta. Le pellizcó la protuberancia y gritó. Hizo una pausa y abrió los ojos para ver su propia mirada ardiente fijamente.

\- ¿Te lastimé? -Preguntó, con voz baja y brusca.

\- Más -se las arregló para decir- Hazlo otra vez.

¿Era posible que sus ojos brillaran como si estuvieran encendidos en un fuego interior? Seguramente las cosas se calentaron un poco cuando su dedo volvió, presionando firmemente contra su clítoris, acariciando, frotando, pellizcando. Hinata se estremeció de placer mientras la trabajaba. Sus caderas ondularon careciendo de voluntad mientras luchaba por el pináculo flotando fuera de su alcance. Más rápido y más rápido rodeó su sensible nudo mientras se aferraba a sus hombros. Gritó cuando su dedo dejó su clítoris dolorido, pero no había terminado con su tortura, deslizó un dedo y luego un segundo en su húmedo sexo.

\- Estás muy apretada -gruñó.

\- Es mejor para exprimirte -jadeó cuando un tercer dedo se unió a los dos primeros.

\- Debo tenerte. No puedo esperar.

¿Y eso era algo malo? No pudo evitar una risa ronca, que se convirtió en una respiración entrecortada cuando sus dedos se deslizaron libremente y la punta de su polla dura sondeándola.

_Mmm, esto sería un ajuste apretado._ Sin previo aviso, la alzó y presionó su espalda contra la pantalla de visualización en la pared. Un toque frío, proporcionó un interesante contraste con su piel febril. De hecho, la facilidad con que la levantó a ella y sus curvas adicionales la pusieron más caliente. Más mojada

Parecía tan natural envolver sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, extendiéndose a sí misma para él, la apertura húmeda de su sexo rozando contra la punta ancha de su polla. Su polla muy dura.

Sus músculos se tensaron mientras empujaba lentamente.

Demasiado lento. La estiró. La provocó. Hizo que le clavara las uñas en los hombros hasta que con un grito de frustración tomó el control. Con un apretón de sus muslos alrededor de su cuerpo, lo obligó a entrar, lo llevó hasta la empuñadura y, _oh, yo, era grande y perfecto._

Un temblor la sacudió mientras su larga longitud latía dentro de su coño. Se mantuvo inmóvil, con la frente apoyada en la de ella, su aliento se fundía, sus cuerpos se unieron. No se movió en absoluto, pero no pudo detener ni ocultar la reacción de su eje. Irradiaba calor mientras su corazón acelerado y su respiración irregular hablaban de su lujuria, una lujuria que luchaba para contener si las cuerdas en su cuello y los ojos cerrados eran alguna indicación.

_Teme perder el control._

Pero eso era exactamente lo que quería. Sentirse tan sexy y deseable que no pudiese contenerse. Quería que la golpeara fuerte y rápido, vencido por una necesidad de ella.

Le susurró:

\- Oh, esposo, es hora de hacerme tu esposa.

¿Esa eran sus palabras o el hecho de que apretó su longitud alrededor de su canal? No le importaba. Algo desató al salvaje en él, al alienígena salvaje y alfa que se metía con ella desde el primer día.

Profundamente asentado dentro de ella, giró sus caderas, se apoyó contra ella y en ella. Oh si. Sus dedos se movieron desde su cintura para ahuecar sus nalgas, cavando en la carne mientras empujaba dentro de ella sin retirarse verdaderamente. Empujó su ya larga polla más profundamente. La llenó, la estiró y la hizo gritar cuando todo su cuerpo se tensó.

Era más allá que glorioso.

Se hizo añicos. Su clímax la desgarró, una ola ondulante de placer que tenía todos sus músculos tensos y luego explotando. Podría haber gritado. Podría haber muerto por todo lo que sabía. En ese momento extático no estaba segura de algo más de que nunca había sentido tanto placer antes, o así de conectada.

Como si existiera un vínculo esotérico entre ellos, casi podía tocar sus emociones en ese momento, su propio goce frenético, su feroz protección hacia ella, y su... ¿cariño? ¿Lo imaginó ella? ¿Importa?

La carne de su sexo se estremeció y se apretó cuando rodó un segundo orgasmo. Naruto lanzó un grito entusiasta de su nombre cuando su polla se expandió, entonces, escupió acaloradamente, no es que su propia liberación le impidiera bombear. Continuó empujando, sacando su orgasmo hasta que tuvo que jadear.

\- Suficiente, me matarás.

El ruido de su risa hizo que su cuerpo sensibilizado se estremeciera y apretara algo mas. Maulló, su cuerpo era una masa de terminaciones nerviosas despertadas que no podían tomar más. Con decadente lentitud, alivió sus embates hasta que se quedó quieto. Su frente se posó una vez más contra la de ella, un momento tierno. Se asomó para encontrarlo mirándola, con una suave sonrisa curvando sus labios.

Después de tanta intensidad, Hinata no sabía cómo reaccionar. No sabia que decir o hacer. Confío en su estómago para hablar por ella. Retumbó ruidosamente y no pudo evitar el calor que floreció en sus mejillas, lo que la hizo reír.

Día de la boda y buen sexo o no merecía totalmente la inyección a sus riñones o cualquier órgano escondido en esa área bajo su piel bronceada deliciosa.

**_Continuará..._**


	15. Impulso

**_Capitulo 13_**

_Las preguntas son para lo incierto - **Guía del mercenario para la prosperidad.**_

_Los héroes no planean. Actúan - **Guía no oficial del heroísmo.**_

Una sonrisa estiró sus labios mientras la alegría lo llenaba. Naruto no podía evitarlo, incluso si su nueva compañera lo golpeaba, lo llamaba un "idiota romántico perdido" y luego se alejaba.

La vista de su extremo trasero desnudo moviéndose era bastante impresionante, pero la voluptuosa vista mientras caminaba hacia atrás, la cabeza se sostenía alta y las mejillas rojas, para agarrarse a su capa en el suelo, que giraba alrededor de sus hombros, resultó aún más entretenida. No que se lo dijera. Probablemente intentaría hacerle daño de nuevo.

Con una mirada de desdén en su dirección y esta vez lo cubrió desde el cuello hasta dedo del pie, se marchó de nuevo. Y la dejó ¿Por qué no? Mucho había sucedido en las pasadas unidades galácticas, eventos que necesitaba asimilar y aceptar. No había prisa. Tenía toda una vida para complacer a su pareja.

_Mi compañera._

Una parte de él debería haberse horrorizado por el método con el que había hecho aceptar su reclamo. Sin palabras amables ni engaños, ni cama ni música suave o discursos floridos. La había tomado como un mercenario, rudo, dominante y de la vieja escuela. No es de extrañar que pareciera molesta. Había actuado como un verdadero guerrero Konoha. Debía pedirle perdón. Pero, no lo haría.

_No me arrepiento de lo que hicimos._ En cambio, una engreída satisfacción lo llenó. Ahora no tendría que preocuparse por ella dejándolo o tratando de encontrar a otro. Estaban atados de por vida ¿Y qué si parecía menos que impresionada en este momento? En verdad, ¿cuánto tiempo podría estar enojada con él?

_Hmm, dados sus volátiles sentimientos terrenales, posiblemente mucho tiempo. Quizás, debería seguirla y hablar con ella. Mostrarle que este apareamiento es algo bueno para ambos._ Su polla estaba más que lista para mostrarle los beneficios de su pareja.

Con su propia ropa, un montón de trapos y nada más que ponerse, Naruto estaba obligado a regresar desnudo a sus aposentos, pero no lo logró sin ningún contratiempo.

Zista lo asaltó. Sus ojos amarillos lo examinaron de pies a cabeza y una sonrisa cruzó sus rasgos.

\- Apostaría por tu falta de atuendo que la cría fue bien.

Un calor inusual invadió su rostro. Seguramente, ¿Naruto no sufría la enfermedad humana de vergüenza? No había leído que fuera contagioso.

\- De hecho, lo fue. Aunque creo que mi novia está actualmente menos que impresionada con su decisión de unirse conmigo.

\- ¿Novia?

\- Sí. Exigió que yo la reclamara. Así lo hice, pero creo que ahora se arrepiente de su elección.

\- ¿Por qué?

Una vez más, no pudo evitar la sonrisa engreída que inclinó sus labios.

\- No, pero con el tiempo, creo que puedo hacer que cambie de opinión.

\- Estoy segura de que lo hará. Fue una buena solución. Hinata es una chica fuerte propensa a los problemas. Necesita un guerrero capaz de lidiar con los líos que crea.

\- Lo haré lo mejor que pueda para evitarle daño.

Zista resopló.

\- Buena suerte. Esa chica es como un imán para eso ¿Cuáles son tus planes ahora?

\- Con su protección ahora mi asunto, ¿todavía necesitas correr hacia el mundo Zonian, o preferiría que continuáramos en nuestra ruta actual para visitar la galaxia obsidiana? Mi oferta para suministrarle sigue en pie.

\- Supongo que ahora que cuenta con Hinata no hay prisa por regresar -Zista meneó la cabeza- Me gustaría viajar a este mercado negro del que hablas. He escuchado mucho sobre eso y tener a alguien que lo conoce en mi primera visita sería bienvenido.

De acuerdo, se separaron, se escurrió de una ducha rápida y encontró ropa mientras que Zista se fue al gimnasio de bordo para entrenar un poco más. Los Zonians mantenían un horario riguroso, una de las razones por las cuales su especie era tan reconocida por sus habilidades de lucha y no se les molesta. No enfades su plumaje, sino quieres encontrarte derrotado, arrancado y asado en un asador.

A Naruto no le llevó mucho tiempo limpiarse y vestirse solo.

Sintiéndose refrescado y ansioso, fue a buscar a su novia, que con suerte había comido algo y lo saludaría en un mejor estado de ánimo.

Por cortesía, presionó el timbre de la puerta. Sin respuesta.

Zumbó de nuevo. Aún sin respuesta. Consultó la computadora.

\- Ubicación de una terrícola conocida como Hinata a bordo de la nave.

Tendría que cambiar eso a designación de compañera.

\- El terrícola está actualmente en los cuarteles del capitán.

Entonces, estaba en la habitación que le había asignado, pero ignorándolo. El astuto héroe en él lo instó a alejarse y dejar que tuviera tiempo para asimilar eventos recientes.

El mercenario estranguló esa voz y anuló el código de bloqueo y entró. Tenía el derecho, después de todo ¿No era el capitán de este buque? ¿No era ella su compañera? ¿No fue eso lo que hizo que ahora sea su habitación? No estaba traspasando, al parecer, su nuevo compañera necesitaría un memo.

Hinata se giró desde donde se paró en la ventana de un ojo de buey y lo miró fijamente.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación? Sal.

\- Nuestra habitación ahora, querido amiga. Vine a ver cómo estabas.

\- ¿Cómo crees que estoy? Me molesta que me hayas engañado para casarme contigo.

\- ¿Te engañé? Le dijiste a mi padre que habías aceptado.

\- Le mentí porque me estaba cabreando.

\- ¿Y cómo se suponía que yo debía saber esto?

\- Debería haber sido obvio.

Sus cejas se juntaron.

\- ¿Obvio, cómo? Dijiste que habías acordado casarte conmigo. Me exigiste que realizara el ritual inmediatamente.

\- Se suponía que debías fingirlo para que tu padre pensara que lo hiciste cuando, en realidad, no lo harías.

\- ¿Cómo en el universo se suponía que yo debía saber eso?

Confundida por su lógica.

\- Porque soy una mujer.

La miró boquiabierto.

\- Eso no tiene sentido.

\- Para ti no. Eso es porque eres un hombre. Los hombres nunca lo entienden.

Molesta, irracional, y todavía vestida con su capa, Hinata la reprendió con él y Naruto no pudo evitar reírse.

\- Entonces es una buena cosa que ahora tienes una vida para enseñarme. Quizás la próxima vez lo pienses dos veces antes de actuar así de precipitadamente.

\- No es probable. Si los zonians no podían enseñarme la responsabilidad, dudo que pueda. Ahora, ¿qué vamos a hacer para solucionar esto? No quiero casarme y estoy bastante segura de que preferirías no estar atado a una mujer que no está feliz por eso.

\- Lo hecho, hecho está. Tendrás que aceptarlo.

\- ¿Y si no lo hago?

_¿Estaba realmente desafiándolo de nuevo?_ Dio un paso hacia ella. Otro. Retrocedió hasta que golpeó la pared, sus ojos perlas bien abiertos, su respiración se aceleró pero no por miedo. Se lamió los labios y Naruto casi perdió el control _¿No sabía lo atractiva que parecía con lo que hacia?_

\- ¿Realmente quieres que te demuestre que este apareamiento puede funcionar?

\- Así que somos sexualmente compatibles. Eso no significa que debamos estar casados.

\- En mi mundo, los apareamientos se basan en menos.

\- No soy de tu mundo.

\- Lo sé.

\- Tu padre me odia.

\- Lo que te hace aún más deseable -admitió.

\- Ajá, así que admites haberlo hecho para molestarlo- declaró.

\- No. Me acoplé contigo porque te quiero.

Cruzó el resto del espacio entre ellos y la agarró antes de que pudiera alejarse. Sus manos en puños en la tela de la capa, pero extrañó su cuerpo. Se agachó fuera del material, dejándolo sujetando un puñado de tela. Desnuda, corrió a la cámara del baño. La siguió.

\- La limpieza suena como una idea poderosa -declaró, derramando su ropa en el camino. No importa el hecho de que ya se había bañado. A no le importaría mojarse otra vez con ella.

Entró para encontrarla blandiendo un cepillo. Arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Peinarse el cabello es una forma de juego humano?

\- No, se llama quedarse atrás, o si no -amenazó ella, apuntándole en su dirección. Una vez más, la risa retumbó de él.

\- Eres tan deliciosamente entretenida.

Y estaba actuando más como un libertino que como un héroe, pero no podía evitarlo. Con ella desnuda y desafiándole, había aprendido a huir de todas las reglas y sutilezas, dejándolo solo con un deseo primordial. Tener sexo con ella otra vez.

Le arrojó el cepillo. Rebotó en su pecho y no le prestó atención cuando la alcanzó, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. A pesar de sus protestas, no intento de hacerle daño. Por el contrario, sus labios se separaron, sus pupilas se dilataron y dijo con voz ronca:

\- No creas que no me disgustas.

\- Haré de mi vida el propósito hacerte cambiar de opinión - fue su respuesta.

De hecho, nunca había aceptado una búsqueda más agradable, una digna del héroe interior. Si su damisela requería convencer, diaria y desnuda, con él, persuadiendo a su delicioso cuerpo hasta el orgasmo, hasta que gritara, entonces estaba más que dispuesto a sacrificarse.

A pesar de su afirmación de que no le gustaba, su abrazo decía lo contrario. No protesto o se alejó cuando pasó una mano por la suave curva de su hombro a la cintura. No se asustó de él cuando la acercó a su propio cuerpo desnudo.

Carne desnuda se reunió y se fundió, sus pechos llenos aplastados contra su pecho, los pezones duros que sobresalían en un signo físico de su excitación.

A pesar de que se habían acoplado recientemente, la besó como si se estuviera muriendo de hambre. El ciertamente hambriento, chupó su labio inferior, provocándolo con las puntas afiladas de sus dientes, antes de profundizar en su boca con su lengua.

Lenguas sinuosas y húmedas se fusionaron, una danza tan sensual que disfrutó bastante de esta costumbre de la Tierra, pero tenía un objetivo más serio esta vez. Una mas tentador banquete pero parecía decidida a frustrarlo. Su mano delgada apretada entre sus cuerpos y lo agarró, envolviendo su mano firmemente alrededor de su eje grueso. Contuvo el aliento.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Ya lo verás -fue su burlona respuesta. Usándolo como una correa, lo metió en la ducha, en la más grande a bordo dado que estaba en los cuartos del capitán.

Definitivamente lo suficientemente grande para dos. Algo bueno, de lo contrario Naruto podría haber apuntado la embarcación en la estación de atraque más cercana y ordenar que construyan una.

El agua llegó tan pronto como se instalaron en el puesto, cálida, húmeda y completamente decadente dado lo que Hinata parecía decidida a hacer con su polla.

Bajo el rocío, sus labios se unieron y sus cuerpos se retorcieron. Cuando comenzó la etapa jabonosa, lo atacó con vigor, enjabonando su piel con tanto entusiasmo que solo podía recostarse y gemir. Parecía decidida a poner a prueba su paciencia. Una buena cosa que poseía mucho. Se las arregló para meter sus propios apretones y masajes, a pesar de su distracción, pero cuando lo posicionó para su boca y cayó de rodillas, su intención clara incluso para él, casi se rompió.

_No me digas que quiere..._

Lo hizo. Lamió la punta de su polla. Gritó y sus caderas se adelantaron. Le costó un gran esfuerzo mantener las manos apretadas en puños a los lados para que no agarrarla y tomarla, inclínala como una bestia en celo y calmar la locura que siente causada por ella.

Su compañera tuvo el descaro de dispararle una sonrisa, como para burlarse de él. Gruño. Ella sonrió más y se inclinó hacia delante para soplar en la punta de su eje. El aliento silbó entre sus labios. Agarrándolo con fuerza alrededor de la base de su polla, frunció su deliciosa boca y su lengua rosada se movió hacia afuera para una vez más lamerlo. Y de la vuelta a él. Entonces lo envolvió.

_Por todas las estrellas en el sistema, nunca había sentido algo tan bueno, aparte de su sexo apretado y aterciopelado._

_Pero estaba cerca_.

Con la boca abierta, lo tomó profundamente y aún más profundo ¿Como lo hizo para manejarlo? ¿No tenía miedo de atragantarse? Ciertamente temía romperse también pronto, ante la tentadora sensación de que su boca se deslizaba de un lado a otro a lo largo de su longitud. Sus caderas se movieron cuando gimió alrededor de su boca, el sonido vibrando contra su polla.

Perdió la batalla para quedarse quieto y sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello mojado, tirando de él, intentando restablecer algo de control sobre el momento. Murmuró su placer, más vibraciones para provocar su ya sensibilizada longitud.

\- Me harás perder el control -gruñó.

A ella no parecía importarle. Una de sus manos agarró su base y lo acarició ahora con su boca. Naruto podía sentir su clímax acercándose y aunque era un poderoso guerrero, que ya había pasado una vez hoy. Si se permitiera venirse de nuevo, ¿cómo complacería a su compañera? La devoraría como lo estaba devorando a él.

Una vez que la idea cruzó su mente, tuvo que intentarlo.

Tenía que tenerla. Tiró de su polla libre de su boca provocadora a pesar de su protesta, gimió. El paso de la ducha y se aseguró de que le siguiera. Aplastó su boca contra la de ella mientras permitió a los secadores de aire caliente un momento para cuidar la mayor parte del agua cubriendo su piel.

Su cuerpo flexible se retorcía contra el suyo, su hambre tan grande como la suya y necesitada de saciedad. Impaciente, la levantó y la llevó a la cama, tirándola sobre el colchón de espuma. Aterrizó con un rebote y un suave chillido. Extendida a través de la sábanas, Hinata lo esperaba, desnuda y tentadora. Naruto tomó un solo momento para admira la vista de sus pesados pechos, los grandes pezones se fruncían, invitándolo a morder. Su mirada captó su cintura con muescas y sus caderas aletargadas, oh y su abdomen, de aspecto tan suave, tan acolchado. Quería enterrar su rostro en él, deleitarse de su feminidad. Sus muslos redondeados fueron presionándose juntos, pero no a largo. Pronto exploraría su tesoro escondido.

Primero, sin embargo, deseaba adorar sus pechos. Sólo dos de ellos, uno para cada mano, que era, se dio cuenta, un número perfecto y exigieron atención. ¿Quién era él para negarlos? Arrodillándose en la cama, le agarró los tobillos y le separó las piernas. Un grito suave se le escapó, y lo miró con los ojos de párpados pesados. Ojos llenos de pasión.

Invitación clara, se arrastró entre sus piernas separadas y mientras lo hacía, admiraba su hendidura, el pelo oscuro que lo cubría dejaba ver el rosa incluso más tentador Le intrigó ver que su montículo lucía rizos a diferencia de su cabeza, y pasó sus dedos a través de ellos a la ranura de seda de su sexo.

Un estremecimiento la recorrió con su toque y la humedad cubrió sus dedos.

Ya su cuerpo estaba tan listo para él. Casi cede a la humedad tentadora pero tenía más control y su deseo de probar sus pechos evitó que se distrajera.

Adelante se movió hasta que la corona de su polla rozó sus labios inferiores, suspiró y movió sus caderas, frotando su humedad contra su punta, pero no le dio lo que pedía en silencio.

Tomó lo que quería en su lugar. Puso su boca en una de sus pezones, le dio una gran mamada y terminó casi accidentalmente envainando su polla dentro de ella cuando se resistió violentamente debajo de él.

Parecía que había descubierto una zona erógena. Mientras la chupaba y mordía el pico sensible, sus manos agarraron sus hombros y sus uñas se clavaron, gimiendo.

Los sonidos se le escaparon cuando se derrumbó debajo de él. Cuanto más duro y más vigorosamente. chupó y jugó con sus pechos, más se entusiasmaba ella, agarrando sus montículos, los apretó, la punta sobresaliente de sus pezones rojos e invitadores. Mordió uno. Luego el otro. De nuevo. Cómo se retorcía. Cómo gimió ella. Como lo despertó con su intenso placer en su juego sensual.

\- Naruto -Su nombre surgió de sus labios en una súplica torturada.

\- ¿Sí?

\- No, sí, yo -siseó ella, aspirando un suspiro mientras deslizaba sus labios por el contorno de su estómago- Deja de burlarte de mi.

\- Pero es divertido.

Esperaba que discutiera, pero lo sorprendió en su lugar permitiendo que sus piernas cayeran más abiertas y estirándolas hacia arriba así sus rodillas tocaron su pecho, exponiéndose a él de una manera que le hizo gemir.

¿Alguna vez un héroe había sido tan bendecido con una damisela tan dispuesta a igualar su pasión? Lo dudaba.

Hinata era única. Un tesoro especial incomparable. _Y ella es mía._

Hambriento por un sabor, y curioso también, puso su boca sobre su sexo. _Qué dulzura decadente. _Ahora podía ver por qué los humanos eran tan apreciados. Encantado con su sabor, chupó su sexo húmedo y debe haberlo disfrutado cuando sus caderas se levantaron casi violentamente de la cama. Complacido por su respuesta, continuó su banquete sensual, y para prevenir posibles lesiones debido a su respuesta vigorosa, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus muslos y la sostuvo hacia abajo.

Anclada y sin poder evadirle, solo podía recurrir a empuñar las mantas y gritar. Un tributo apropiado a su destreza.

Apuñaló su lengua profundamente en su canal, amando como se apretaba.

_¿No había otra parte de aquí abajo que su investigación le mostró que también le gusta la atención? ¿Una pequeña protuberancia en la parte superior de su sexo?_ Fue a buscarlo con sus labios. Y lo encontró. Lo rozó con sus dientes y eso fue todo lo que la llevó al orgasmo.

Un grito intenso. _Qué cosa más maravillosa._ Intrigado, chasqueó la lengua al nudo cuando liberó una mano de donde la sostuvo. Dedos que buscan ahondando entre sus pliegues de seda y los hundió en su sexo, a tiempo para atrapar una onda ondulante mientras continuaba con el orgasmo.

_Por todas las supernovas, quería sentir esa ondulación como en la víspera alrededor de su polla_. Le tomó solo un momento deslizarse por su cuerpo. Cuando atrapó sus labios con los suyos, se enfundó en su sexo. Un golpe profundo y penetrante. Apretado. Muy apretado. Y mojado.

Su sexo moldeado alrededor de su erección, lo empuñaba a la perfección, bombeando mientras se esforzaba por conducirse más profundo. Sus dedos rayaban en su espalda mientras bombeaba, empujándose dentro y fuera de su sexo succionador.

Un estremecimiento la atravesó, un gemido agudo se escapó y las suaves olas ondulando alrededor de su polla se convirtió en un gran apretón.

\- ¡Aah!

No pudo evitar gritar y arquear las caderas, empujando su polla hasta el fondo. Su canal lo apretó, como un torno, tomando su semilla, su esencia y a cambio, dándole un placer inimaginable.

Durante varios instantes permanecieron encerrados, cuerpos resplandecientes. Sudor, aliento áspero y jadeante.

Un momento perfecto e íntimo. Así que no la aplastaría, Naruto rodó sobre su espalda, aferrándose a su compañera.

Terminó extendiéndose sobre él, con la mejilla en el pecho.

Corrió sus dedos arriba y abajo de su espalda, saciados y aún así capaces de maravillarse con la textura sedosa de su piel pálida.

\- No creas que esto significa que he aceptado todo este asunto del matrimonio -dijo, advirtiéndole, una amenaza vacía dado que yacía envuelta en su pecho, el rubor de su último encuentro sexual todavía le arañaba la piel. Sonrió.

\- Acepto el reto de hacerte cambiar de opinión.

\- Estoy seguro de que sí -Pero su tono no contenía ningún indicio de descontento- Déjame adivinar, estás planeando hacerlo con tu lengua y manos.

\- Y la polla. Tal vez algunas joyas ¿Aventuras? -arqueó una ceja, adivinando con razón que ese último, despertaría su interés. Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

\- ¿Verdaderamente? ¿No me vas a dejar en algún planeta en algún lugar mientras te vas a hacer lo del héroe?

_¿Dejarla sola donde pueda causar travesuras y que no este él no allí para protegerla de su propia locura?_

\- Mi plan es que permanezcamos juntos, ya sea estar en el espacio o en la superficie. Simplemente necesitamos elegir un destino y propósito.

Una radiante sonrisa curvó sus labios, que habría matado a cualquier cosa para verla siempre.

\- Ya que estás decidido a quedarte atrapado conmigo por el siguiente ratito, entonces supongo que deberíamos discutir a dónde vamos a ir. Dada nuestra información sobre Sakura, después de dejar a Zista, probablemente deberíamos dirigirnos a la galaxia Gleshian.

\- No estamos dejando a Zista y estamos procediendo según lo previsto a la galaxia Obsidiana.

\- ¿Que quieres decir? - Hinata se inclinó sobre sus brazos para fruncir el ceño hacia él- Pero no quiero ir allí. Nuestra última pista pone a Sakura en otra parte.

\- Una pista que es vieja. No estamos lejos de la Galaxia Obsidiana, y de todas las lugares en el universo, si hay noticias de tu amiga humana, entonces lo encontraremos ahí.

\- ¿Así que todavía planeas ayudarme a encontrarla? -se mordió el labio inferior, su desconfianza evidente.

Le dolía ver que no le creía, pero, una vez más, no podía esperar que ponga toda su fe en él tan rápidamente, dado su pasado.

En este caso, su lado mercenario, ¡_hacérselo_! Su lado heroico, ¡_Dale tiempo_!

\- Por supuesto que voy a ayudar. Te dije que me gustaría emprender la búsqueda para encontrar a tu amiga y soy un Konoha de palabra. No te traicionaré.

Se acomodó de nuevo.

\- En ese caso entonces, podemos irnos. Supongo que preguntar por ahí y obtener más información no es una mala idea.

La detuvo antes de que tuviera alguna idea.

\- Haré las preguntas mientras permaneces a bordo donde estés a salvo.

Sí, debería haber sabido que un comando sensato no pasaría bien por alto. Naruto discutió, Hinata gritó. Se marchó.

La sedujo. Pelearon otra vez. Zista chasqueó y se puso de su lado.

Al final, Naruto ganó. Una vez que llegaron al mercado comercial negro, Hinata se quedó a bordo, donde pertenecía.

Sí, tuvo que recurrir a un enfoque más mercenario, ordenándole a ella quedarse. Pero el defensor en él no podía permitir que caminara entre los canallas que abundaban en el único planeta habitable en la galaxia Obsidiana. Su carne humana resultaría demasiado tentadora y como su compañera, había jurado protegerla.

Un voto que parecía decidida a poner a prueba.

**_Continuará..._**


	16. Es mía

_**Capitulo 14**_

_¿Por qué pagarlo cuando puede robarlo? - **Guía del mercenario para la prosperidad.**_

_Nunca tomes lo que no te pertenece -**Guía no oficial de heroísmo.**_

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión? -Preguntó con un toque de sus labios. Cuando todo lo demás falló, Hinata recurrió a artimañas femeninas, una novedad dado que nunca las uso antes. Demonios, no estaba segura de que lo estuviera haciendo bien, pero dada la forma en que la mirada de Naruto brillaba cuando se giraba desnuda en su cama mientras le preguntaba, no era inmune.

\- Te vas a quedar a bordo de la nave.

\- ¿Qué pasó con darme aventura?

\- Lo haré, en un entorno que no es tan peligroso.

En otras palabras, aburrido. Sin embargo, había esperado esa respuesta. Sin embargo, sabía si solo lo dejaba irse, después de atarse una funda y una gran maldita espada, que sospecharía de ella

¿A quién estaba engañando? Sabía que esperaría que tratara de escapar, por eso no le sorprendió descubrir que había cambiado los códigos de bloqueo de la puerta. Ajá.

Como si una simple computadora pudiera detenerla. Lo que Hinata carecía en fuerza y habilidades de lucha, lo compensaba con el pirateo y agilidad de sus dedos. No le tomaría mucho volver cablear el teclado en el panel que conduce al exterior, acabaría abriéndola. Ajá ¿Quiere mantenme encerrado a bordo? Sonriendo con confianza, se pavoneo en el planeta prohibido.

Demasiado pronto, después de abandonar los confines de la nave de Naruto, Hinata se dio cuenta de que era el humano más estúpido vivo. Pero no por mucho. Dado que tomó probablemente solo unos diez minutos para que la capturarán las bestias más feas y con más olor de las que alguna vez había tenido la desgracia de encontrarse, no viviría lo suficiente para disfrutar o lamentar esa distinción.

_Y el premio para una mujer demasiado estúpida para vivir es para..._

La peor parte era que sabía que dejar la nave sola en un lugar tan peligroso era una mala idea, pero tan pronto como Naruto lo prohibió, y sí, usó esa palabra exacta,"prohibir", se había decidido a hacer lo contrario. Lo había hecho.

Ya era bastante malo que hubiera perdido el control de su vida y se encontró emparejada con él, pero no lo dejaría dictar lo que podía o no podía hacer. _Tengo derechos y uno de esos derechos era tomar decisiones estúpidas y obtener ser subastada por extraterrestres que, si estaba escuchando correctamente, estaban discutiendo cómo mejorar la forma comer su carne, ¿adobado o ahumado lentamente?_

¿Dónde estaba el héroe bronceado cuando lo necesitaba?

Entonces, otra vez, qué podía hacer Naruto contra el comerciante bien armado, quién la había secuestrado a menos de cincuenta pies de la nave, la cerradura de la puerta de la nave espacial no era rival para una chica que se había entrenado para escapar en caso de estar en situaciones embarazosas, Hinata ni siquiera logró pronunciar un grito apropiado de heroína cuando el agrio rocío golpeó su nariz. No pudo. Cualquier droga que usaron al instante la noqueó y se despertó vestida con un vestido rosa y trasparente repleto de aberturas en los costado y escote pronunciado. No es exactamente el tipo de atuendo que habría elegido pero que estaba totalmente acorde con la jaula en la que se encontraba encerrada.

Dicha jaula colgaba a unos pocos pies del piso en la esquina de una habitación grande; una suite lujosa, pero aún así, sabía cómo se sentían los periquitos. Paseaba por la celda al aire libre, ignorada por el tipo feo detrás de un enorme escritorio que pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo chateando por video con alienígenas aún más grotescos y ordenando a ladridos a los minions que entraban y salían del lugar.

De todos los malos escenarios en que había encontrado debido a sus planes idiotas y desgraciados, esto probablemente clasificaba como el más sombrío. El escape parecía imposible.

Incluso si lograba escapar de la jaula, no había ventanas, solo una puerta custodiada por un par de enormes ogros. O al menos eso parecían con sus coriáceas, piel verde, nariz plana, ojos bulbosos y un hedor terrible. Los grandes ejes que sostenían parecían excesivo, dado que probablemente podrían aplastar a la mayoría de los cráneos de sus enemigos con una sola mano.

Como si no fuera suficientes para disuadir a un socorrista, otros cuatro tipos, al igual que el feo, aunque más pequeño, con grandes armas que apostaría que podría detener a un elefante en el acto, se pararon en las cuatro esquinas. Nadie estaría entrando aquí sin ser invitado y si uno se iba, no vivía en ningún caso.

_Estoy tan jodida._

Al parecer, Naruto no entendía las matemáticas simples o la lógica básica, como el hecho de que un hombre contra un mini ejército estaba cortejando el suicidio. Estúpido, idiota heroico.

Probablemente podría haber estado prisionera durante unas pocas horas cuando escuchó la pelea fuera, un grito que fue cortado. Un grito ahogado y estrangulado. Unos cuantos golpes y un entonces un golpe todopoderoso la agrieto, cuando arranco la puerta de la oficina dejándola abierta, un oficina que se abría a una calle donde los extraterrestres que pasaban echaban miradas superficiales a los eventos que se desarrollaban. Tanto para los policías en este lugar que les importaba un comino.

De pie, alto y sin miedo, Naruto entró e ignoró las armas que le apuntaban y los amenazantes gruñidos de los guardias.

\- Tenéis algo mío -afirmó sin siquiera un hola

\- ¿Te atreves a abordarme en mi tienda? -Dijo el cerdo comerciante gordo y lo quiso decir literalmente, Elcoche, como se había presentado a ella cuando se despertó, lucía un hocico de tres rendijas, ojos pequeños, sin pestañas, como cuencas y una barriga rotunda, que mostraba en un mono ceñido de una pieza.

_Me estremezco._

\- Si y cuando me acerco, lo sabes. Estoy aquí haciendo un sencilla solicitud.

\- ¿Qué le has hecho a mis guardias afuera?

Naruto sonrió, con una sonrisa oscura llena de dientes puntiagudos y amenazantes.

\- No me dejaron llamar, así que los usé para anunciar mi entrada.

El comerciante resopló.

\- Tu presencia ha sido debidamente notada ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Naruto se asomó sobre el alienígena más pequeño.

\- Ya te lo dije. Regrésame lo que es mío - Hinata podría haberse ofendido por sus palabras posesivas, _¡no soy un maldito objeto!_ Pero dado que estaba tratando de salvarla, no lo hizo.

A pesar de era un poco caliente en una especie de alfa de las cavernas. No impresionado en absoluto por la postura amenazadora de Naruto, Elcoche se reclinó en su asiento, que crujía siniestramente.

\- Te lo aseguro, todo lo que hay en mi poder fue adquirido dentro de las reglas de este lugar.

\- Este lugar no tiene reglas -murmuró Naruto.

\- Exactamente. Pero todo tiene un precio -La avaricia rizó los labios de Elcoche.

\- Nómbralo. Quiero a mi hembra de vuelta.

Hinata casi habló en voz alta. Nunca le digas eso a un comerciante. La negociación era el nombre del juego.

Engañar es la estratagema que todos usaban.

No Naruto. Dijo calladamente y por eso no se sorprendió cuando el comerciante río, un resoplido de tos.

\- Tengo, tengo. Parece que he adquirido un tesoro invaluable si estás tan desesperado por su regreso. Pero, ¿cómo medir su valor? ¿Y qué tienes que dar? ¿Estarías dispuesto a renunciar a tu nave? ¿Una bendición? ¿Tu vida?

\- Nómbralo. Es tuyo.

Hinata no pudo evitar un gemido bajo cuando golpeó su cabeza contra los barrotes.

\- No dijiste eso en serio.

\- Tranquila, bárbaro.

Una descarga eléctrica corrió a través de la jaula y Hinata chilló, saltando hacia atrás desde el zumbido de metal.

\- ¡Cómo te atreves a hacerle daño! -Gruñó Naruto y se lanzó, solo para encontrarse a sí mismo de repente, rodeado por un grupo de armas, todas amartilladas y apuntadas, listas para disparar. Y todavía el idiota no mostraba miedo.

\- No me obligues a matarte -era la humilde amenaza de Naruto.

_Dios, era tan sexy cuando actuaba para protegerla, pero también era tan estúpido en la situación._ Antagonizar al cerdo no lo llevaría a ningún lado, bueno, aparte de una muerte rápida. Más risas sacudieron al Elcoche. El comerciante levantó una mano regordeta.

\- Había escuchado que tu especie no tenía pelotas, pero lo que te falta en carne colgando, veo que lo compensas con valentía. Haremos un trato. Quieres la hembra. Es tuya pero con una condición. Lucharas por mí en el ring.

\- ¿Lucha?

\- Mi campeón sufrió un accidente fatal. El idiota frukxing pensó que podría aparearse con una mujer Lxroakian casada. Su marido se ofendió y mi gladiador lo mato. Desafortunadamente, su esposa se indignó y se lo comió. Una vergüenza porque era mi mejor luchador. Huelga decir que me encuentro en la necesidad de uno nuevo y rápido, de lo contrario perderé demasiadas riquezas. Por suerte para mi, un perfecto reemplazo quiere algo que tengo. He oído hablar de ti, Naruto Uzumaki, la Amenaza.

\- Te refieres al héroe.

Los dientes torcidos brillaban con trocitos amarillos y verdosos que Hinata prefería no inspeccionar muy de cerca.

\- Lo que quieras llamarte a ti mismo. De cualquier manera, tu reputación te precede. Deseo ver tus habilidades infames y tu suerte en acción. Otros pagarán para hacerlo también y pagan bien, más de lo que vale este humano, te haremos un trato. Prevalece en el ring y ella es tuya.

\- Hecho.

¿Siempre era tan rápido para decidir? Ni siquiera había escuchado todos los términos.

\- ¿Y si falla? -preguntó ella.

Con una indiferencia que no fue fingida, Naruto respondió antes que el comerciante pudiese.

-Soy un campeón y mi damisela está en peligro. El fracaso no es una opción.

\- Pero la muerte lo es- 'murmuró en voz baja.

\- No temas, compañera. Voy a prevalecer.

Últimas palabras famosas.

Naruto insistió en que la llevaran a la arena y la mantuvieran a la vista todas las veces mientras se preparaba para el combate ¿O eran más como combates? Por lo que Hinata escuchó: "He oído que no han alimentado a los plintos desde la última luna" "Los pozos de arena rebosaban con puntas más delgadas" y "Me pido su equipo" Como más temía, Naruto haría un mal negocio. Intentó convencerlo de que no lo hiciera.

\- Deberías irte. Es mi culpa que esté en este lío. Pagaré las consecuencias.

Ojalá no con su vida. No se había rendido a forzar la cerradura de su jaula. Solo necesitaba la herramienta correcta. Diría como un laser pistola o una llave.

\- Ganaré y luego nos iremos juntos -fue su respuesta

¿Naruto siempre había sido tan dominante? ¿Tan inflexible? ¿Tan caliente?

\- Ni siquiera sabes a qué te vas a enfrentar ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

Deteniéndose en la afiladura de su espada, Naruto levantó los ojos para mirarla, ignorando a su audiencia de guardias que rodeaban la sala.

\- Soy un héroe y tu compañero. Es mi deber salvarte.

Si fuera una niña propensa a desmayarse, probablemente lo habría hecho con esas palabras. No, no eran una declaración de amor eterno, pero nunca, nunca había tenido a alguien dispuesto a luchar por ella antes. Nunca tuvo a alguien. Ni siquiera sus padres pensaron que era lo suficientemente valiosa para protegerla y salvarla. Hizo que sus ojos lagrimearan y su corazón prácticamente se detuvo. La realización la golpeó con fuerza como un puño de Zista en el entrenamiento.

_Maldita sea, quiero al imbécil bronceado_. La revelación la aturdió _¿Cuándo había sucedido? ¿Cómo? No importa, no puedo dejar morir a mi esposo y amante Pero, ¿cómo ayudarlo?_

Demasiado tarde. Dado el resonante rugido de una multitud entusiasmada por un próximo suceso sangriento, parecía que el tiempo se había acabado. A pesar de los guardias que lo empujaban, Naruto se tomó un momento para acercarse a su jaula.

\- Te sacaré de esto -prometió.

Incluso ahora solo pensaba en ella.

\- No te mueras.

\- ¿Y dejarte sola para causar más problemas? -Se las arregló para sonreír por un segundo antes de que su mente se volviera sobria otra vez- ¿Puedo pedir un beso de mi compañera para que me dé suerte?

Le habría dado más, pero como estaba, apretando su cara contra las barras para tocar los labios con las suyos resultaron lo suficientemente incómodas. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo, sin embargo y sus manos se curvaron alrededor de las de mientras ella aferraba las varillas de metal que las separaban.

\- Si ves una oportunidad, tómala -murmuró él suavemente contra sus labios.

Una descarga eléctrica disparó a través de su jaula. Gritó y dio un salto hacia atrás. Furia encendió los ojos de Naruto, y ¿era su imaginación o lo escuchó murmurar?

\- Por eso, todos morirán.

Fue difícil decirlo por la conmoción que floreció cuando los guardias se reunieron para salir por una puerta hacia la arena de combate. Naruto le lanzó una última mirada, que totalmente arruinó cuando compuso un guiño.

_Idiota ¿Por qué no podía actuar como un hombre normal asustado?_

Porque Naruto no era como otros hombres. Era un guerrero. Un héroe. Un cadáver ambulante.

Quería gritar algo, ánimo, una súplica para que corriere, te amo, pero las palabras se atascaron en su garganta, que estaba atascada firmemente. Emociones desenfrenadas a través de ella, más de lo que había sentido en mucho tiempo, y todo era por su culpa. A pesar del peligro y el hecho de que podría estar caminando hacia su muerte, los últimos pensamientos de Naruto eran de ella. La prueba no estaba en sus labios hormigueantes ni en sus palabras ni en su confianza. No, estaba en lo que sostenía en su mano.

Literalmente.

Agarrado tan apretadamente, su punta puntiaguda clavada en su palma, era un alfiler. Naruto logró deslizarla durante su abrazo, un alfiler hecho para forzar cerraduras.

Pero no lo usó de inmediato. No podía porque parecía que no iba va a permanecer en la oscuridad y la habitación húmeda reservada para los combatientes que se preparaban para sus peleas. Cuatro brutos ogro-ish levantaron las cuatro esquinas de su celda portátil y la sacaron por la puerta. En vez de dirigirse al gran porcino, la conducían a lo que aparecía como un claro lleno de arena, la subieron un conjunto de pasos y subieron otro, un viaje de sacudidas de varios pisos, giros y vueltas que terminó con ella encima de un parapeto que rodeaba un edificio de tipo coliseo. Abierto al cielo alienígena, que al igual que la Tierra era negro en la noche con estrellas parpadeantes, se asomó a un espacio de varios campos de fútbol grandes, llenos de espectadores que gritaban y todos decididos por la acción que todavía tendría lugar en el suelo de arena.

Suerte para ella que consiguió la vista de un pájaro.

Enganchada a unas cadenas pesadas, empujaron su jaula por el borde y gritó mientras se hundía. Golpeó el piso de su celda con un golpe con moretones cuando se detuvo abruptamente. Colgando sobre la arena, su prisión se sacudió con un crujido siniestro.

No había muerto aún. Pero la situación definitivamente había dado un giro para peor.

Por el lado positivo, tenía el mejor asiento de la casa, sino es el más precario.

**_Continuará..._**


	17. Venganza

_**Capitulo 15**_

_La venganza debe lograrse sin importar el costo - **Guía del mercenario para la prosperidad.**_

_Perdona a los que te han hecho daño - **Guía no oficial de heroísmo.**_

Una parte de Naruto sospechaba que Hinata intentaría escapar de la nave.

_Oh, ¿a quien estaba tratando de engañar?_

A pesar de las advertencias suyas y de Zista de permanecer a bordo, sabía que lo haría. Dado que lo esperaba, había tomado precauciones, cerrando las puertas con nuevos códigos, lo que le daría una severa charla sobre permanecer a salvo, Zista incluso amenazó con usar las intrigantes esposas de Zonian para mantenerla en su lugar.

Aburrida y con su labio inferior sobresaliendo, Hinata prometió permanecer en la nave.

\- Me quedaré, pero para que lo sepas, apesta. No me gusta Y no me gusta ninguno de vosotros. El perdón va a requerir chocolate o algo de una panadería, un dulce, muy dulce.

Incluso había sellado su promesa y solicitud con un beso pero debería haber sabido que su astuta compañera ignoraría su intento de protegerla ¿Una parte de él esperaba que lo hiciera para que pudiera venir a rescatarla?

El protector en él nunca se rebajaría tan bajo como para colocarla en tal peligro, no aquí, en la galaxia donde florecía el mal ¿La parte mercenaria de él? ¿La no tan agradable de Naruto que ansiaba el peligro y quería que lo mirara con adoración? _Sí, esa parte de mí definitivamente lo haría._ No le importaría matar a unos pocos rufianes, disfrutar del agradecimiento de su compañera y luego seducirla.

Por supuesto, Hinata no podía ser secuestrada por matones regulares. No, claro que no, tenía que llamar la atención de uno de los jugadores más grandes de alrededor. No es que a Naruto le importara.

_La persona que la robó la devolvería. Sin daños. Sin tocar. Y luego moriría. No hay piedad para los que amenazan lo que es mío._ Ni siquiera intentó aplastar el sentimiento poco caritativo.

Cuando Naruto se enteró del secuestro de Hinata y bastante rápido desde que las risas y las murmuraciones comenzaron poco después de su captura; inmediatamente se dirigió a rescatar a su hembra propensa al peligro.

Aparentemente, no estaba solo cuando escucho las noticias porque, antes de llegara a su destino, una cierta Zonian lo detuvo.

\- ¿A donde vas con el asesinato en tus ojos?

\- Para rescatar a mi compañera y no es asesinato lo que ves, sino retribución. Que es lo que los guerreros hacen cuando alguien se atreve a secuestrar a su damisela.

También era lo que los mercenarios hacían cuando alguien tomaba lo que les pertenecía. Es curioso cómo las reglas a veces se superponen.

\- No puedes simplemente precipitarte allí y esperar salvarla.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Tiene guardias arriba y abajo en la calle viendo a alguien acercarse a su oficina.

\- Están ahí en caso de un ataque. Mi plan es ir a hablar con él.

_Con mi puño. Ejem, quiso decir sus palabras_. Seguramente, podrían llegar a un amistoso. acuerdo una vez que el comerciante se enterara de su error al tomar a la mujer de Naruto. Al parecer, Zista no creía que fuera tan fácil.

\- ¿Habla con él? ¿Y de qué? Devuélveme a mi compañera. Sabes que no lo hará.

\- Le ofreceré pagarle. Es un hombre de negocios, lo que significa que puede ser comprado.

\- Rico o no, dudo que tengas suficiente.

\- Entonces lo mataré.

En este caso, no ofrecería una segunda oportunidad. Habló las palabras mercenarias en voz alta, pero por una vez, Zista no estuvo de acuerdo.

\- Una buena idea en teoría, una que yo usualmente apoyaría, pero en este caso, imposible de ejecutar. El comerciante está bien vigilado y en posesión de Hinata. Podría usarla como rehén.

¿Amenazar a su compañera? El mismo pensamiento hizo a la ira correr caliente derretida y al mismo tiempo poseído de un profundo frío que no había sentido a menudo: el miedo.

\- Asi que, ¿no puedo comprarla de nuevo o pelear con él? ¿Qué sugieres que haga, entonces? No lo dejare tenerla.

\- Por supuesto no. Pero debemos ser inteligentes. Debemos burlarnos del comerciante. La noticia en la calle es que tiene mucha de su fortuna en una batalla esta noche.

\- ¿Cómo nos ayuda esto?

Una sonrisa astuta arrugó los rasgos de Zista.

-¿Y si el comerciante tuvo que renunciar porque su luchador fuera repentinamente incapacitado?

No le tomó mucho tiempo delinear su inteligente plan.

Incluso menos tiempo para implementarlo, el tiempo que Naruto maldijo porque significaba que Hinata era una prisionera sujeta a quien sabía qué.

Pero lo aceptó. Naruto haría cualquier cosa para recuperar a su hembra sin daño, Pusieron en marcha el plan de Zista y en breve, un evento llevó a otro, una avalancha de cantos rodados que salió como estaba planeado.

Primero, Zista le contó a un cierto Lxroakian sobre la infidelidad de su esposa y seguro que entró en eso. El marido fue asesinado accidentalmente, con algo de ayuda de un Zonian y Konoha entrometidos y una cierta esposa, que estaba a punto de perder su posición y riqueza, consiguió venganza matando a su amante.

Todo esto paso ya cuando Naruto finalmente irrumpió en la oficina de Elcoche, ya tenía una idea clara de cómo las cosas se desarrollarían.

Lo que no esperaba era la profundidad de su ira cuando vio a su frágil compañera mantenida prisionera en una jaula, pero se veía bastante deliciosa con un vestido rosa que revelaba demasiado de su piel. Piel que le pertenecía.

Curvas que era inaceptable que otros miraran.

Campeones nobles pueden disfrutar mostrando a sus encantadores novias, pero los mercenarios las atesoraban.

Y dado el nivel de rabia que corría a través de su sistema, Naruto era en este momento más oscuro guerrero que blanco caballero.

Esa adrenalina inducida por la ira lo siguió hasta el ring de combate donde despachó con facilidad la primera ronda de felinos de seis patas con sus dientes de sable y colas de púas. Incluso logró sonreír a los trabajadores que limpiaban el anillo y prometió un soborno.

\- Un cofre de cristales de fuego por ti si tienes la animales despellejados, el pelaje curado y enviado a mi embarcación antes de la batalla final este terminada.

Podía imaginar fácilmente a Hinata extendida sobre el suave pelaje, desnuda y sus ojos entrecerrados con ganas.

Hablando de ella... Su grito agudo desde arriba casi lo había decapitado con su segundo oponente, un arácnido de ocho patas extremadamente raro del Aragneenum Galaxy, le clavó sus agudas mandíbulas. Logró agacharse a tiempo, rodar por debajo del vientre de la criatura y deslizar su espada a lo largo de la carne bulbosa. No evitó del todo la salpicadura de tripas calientes que escupían, sin embargo.

Mientras la multitud se volvía loca y los trabajadores despejaron su segunda conquista, se tomó un momento para mirar hacia arriba. Y maldición. En lo alto, definitivamente fuera de su alcance y una falla inesperada en su plan y el Zista, era su compañera. Todavía en la maldita jaula. Todavía con el vestido que no podía esperar a desnudarla. Y no llevaba nada sobre su sexo, lo que claramente destacaba por su posición ventajosa y en el fondo de su prisión con barandas abiertas.

No fue el único en darse cuenta. Un orbe de vídeo revoloteaba alrededor de la celda colgante de Hinata, deteniéndose por debajo para filmar. Al instante se puso celoso, no se detuvo para pensar, actuó. Naruto levantó un colmillo recortado medio enterrado en la arena y con un objetivo preciso, hizo que el robot voyerista saliera del cielo, al ver su atención en ella, Hinata se arrodilló en la jaula y miró hacia abajo.

\- ¿Estás bien? -Gritó ella.

\- Nunca estuve mejor -fue la respuesta de Naruto.

Olvídate de más conversación. Se disparó una sirena y comenzó la siguiente ronda. Esta terminó demasiado rápido, lo que causó que algunos en la multitud se quejaran. Mientras que había pasado algún tiempo desde que Naruto bailaba con la intención de su espada de encontrar la muerte.

En lugar de su método habitual de defensa y misericordia, el hábito todavía estaba arraigado. Con el bienestar de Hinata en línea, no había tiempo para nobles segundas oportunidades. No se atrevió a alargar los combates para no cansarse demasiado cuando más necesitara su energía.

Se convirtió en una máquina de matar. Un mercenario. El hijo de su padre al fin.

Uno con su espada, Naruto bailaba, cada corte de su espada estaba bien sincronizado y calculado para dar el daño más eficiente posible. Si su oponente tuviera un punto débil, como un ojo que no podía soportar el agua, le escupió. No perdió el tiempo. Lo explotó. Las yugulares fueron perforadas, haciendo que sus oponentes se desangraran en un momento. Los tendones fueron rebanados, derribando gigantes. Y con cada ronda que ganaba, la jaula crujía más abajo. Y más abajo.

No era un buen augurio. Pero Naruto tuvo poco tiempo para preguntarse qué estaría planeado Elcoche para su final.

Cuando la jaula finalmente golpeó el suelo arenoso, Naruto lo supo, ambos se estaban quedando sin tiempo.

Se tomó un momento para hablar con Hinata, ignorando el rugido de la multitud, el hedor oxidado y acre de sangre de la batalla. Ignoró todo lo que le rodeaba cuando se aseguró que Hinata estaba a salvo.

\- ¿Estás ilesa? -Preguntó.

\- Sí ¿Y tú?

Se río.

\- Es como volver a ser un niño en los campos de entrenamiento.

\- Y pensé que mi infancia había sido mala.

Naruto hizo rodar sus hombros.

\- A los Konoha machos se les enseña a luchar desde una edad temprana. Es lo que hacemos.

\- ¿Es esta la última ronda? -Preguntó, con los ojos muy abiertos mirando alrededor del anillo y a pesar de su intento de valentía, podía sentir una capa de temor en ella.

\- Sí. Pero no temas. No te dejaré hacerte daño ¿Tienes mi regalo? -ella asintió- ¿Y?

\- Estaba esperando el momento adecuado para usarlo.

\- Yo diría que el momento es ahora. Cuando veas tu oportunidad de escapar, úsala. Zista estará esperando cerca.

Esperaba. En su plan original, se suponía que ella agarraría a Hinata de las cámaras de preparación de gladiadores. Solo pudo asumir que ajustó su plan y esperaba cerca.

\- ¿Que pasa contigo?

\- No te preocupes por mí.

A pesar de los ávidos observadores, presionó su boca en las barras y lograron un abrazo menos que satisfactorio.

Cuando las burlas de la multitud se convirtieron en gritos de alegría, Naruto supo que era hora de enfrentar al enemigo final _¿Qué tiene para mí el_ comerciante a continuación?

Naruto se volvió y gimió.

_Uhh, ohh._

_**Continuará...**_


	18. Sin segundas oportunidades

_**Capitulo 16**_

_No dejes a ningún enemigo vivo ni detrás de ti - **Guía del mercenario para la prosperidad.**_

_A un enemigo se le debe dar una segunda oportunidad - **Guía no oficial de heroísmo.**_

¿Enfrentar a un dragón de dos cabezas con humo que se encrespaba de todos sus orificios? No es bueno para la salud de nadie, especialmente cuando usaba un vestido delgada, apostaría que inflamable, mientras estaba encerrada en una jaula de metal. A pesar de la confianza de Naruto, Hinata pensó que era mejor si se movía y rápido.

Forzó un candado mientras se distraía con la tentadora presencia física de su marido alienígena y un monstruo que escupe fuego y con el sonido de las ondas sonoras de una multitud enloquecida, probó su capacidad para trabajar bajo presión.

Vida o muerte. Escape o barbacoa.

¿Lamer esos deliciosos abdominales de Naruto o frotarlos?

Al centrarse en las cosas importantes, se las arreglo para bloquear las distracciones externas y aunque no escuchó el chasquido satisfactorio de una cerradura desenganchándose, consiguió ver y cosechar los resultados.

La puerta de la jaula se liberó de inmediato, atascándose con la arena ondulada.

\- ¿Te estás volviendo loca? -Se quejó ella mientras caía de rodillas, usó sus manos como cucharadas y cavó en las partículas de arena intentando abrir la jaula lo suficientemente amplia como para escapar.

Una ráfaga de calor la hizo mirar incluso mientras seguía haciendo túneles. El dragón había disparado un chorro de fuego, su rastro ardiente, chisporroteando en la superficie de la arena a pesar de que no había combustible para mantenerla en marcha.

¡No pensaría que los dragones alienígenas tendrían llamas especiales! Hurgo más rápido, logrando abrir la puerta lo suficiente como para empujar su cabeza, pero olvidando su amplia estructura.

\- Malditos sean mis genes gorditos -se quejó mientras trabajaba en la arena un poco más.

Mientras tanto, Naruto lo hacia lo mejor que podía. Mientras que había despachado fácilmente sus anteriores oponentes, no estaba teniendo un tiempo tan fácil con este reptil demasiado grande. Uno, los golpes de su espada rebotó en las escamas blindadas del dragón y dos, mantenerse teniendo que esquivar las colas de doble púa constantemente tejiendo en su camino. Agrega un poco de vómito de proyectil de llamas y un par de cabezas rotas, y sí, podría utilizar un poco de ayuda, digamos en forma de un tanque con un lanzamisiles.

Hinata finalmente logró despejar la puerta de la jaula lo suficiente como para mover su cuerpo a través de ella.

Libertad. Hurra ¡Atención a los ojos rojos demoníacos en dos conjuntos de cabezas con cuernos! ¡Malo!

Con apenas tiempo para chillar, Hinata corrió y se zambulló justo cuando el dragón soltaba un estallido de fuego líquido.

Golpeó la arena y se cubrió la cabeza. La multitud en las gradas rugió. Olía algo ardiendo. Dado que nada en su cuerpo chisporroteaba, asumió que significaba que habría extrañado su delicada carne, pero a su jaula no le iba tan bien. Rodando por sus rodillas, se asomó hacia atrás. Su celda ardía y colapsaba sobre sí misma.

_Eso estuvo cerca. Demasiado cerca._ Se puso de pie. _Necesito salir de aquí._ Palabras que Naruto hizo eco en voz alta.

\- Encuentra una salida y vete.

Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Observó que las puertas elevadizas que cubrían las aberturas en este nivel del coliseo y detrás de ellos había guardias armados, observando con avidez el despliegue de la batalla.

De alguna manera, dudaba que le abrieran una, incluso si decía por favor.

Al parecer, Zista llegó a la misma conclusión porque en un arco a unos cien metros de distancia, dos cabezas con casco salieron volando y cuerpos robustos derrocados cuando la amiga Zonian de Hinata se apoderó de un portal.

\- Corre, hermanita.

Zista le hizo un gesto para que viniera y Hinata comenzó a hacerlo pero un rugido triunfante la detuvo. Se volvió para mirar. Naruto había tropezado con la parte del cuerpo de un oponente de un combate anterior. De espaldas, sostuvo la mirada del dragón, la espada extendida en una mano, la otra haciendo señas.

Idiota ¿No sabía que ser un héroe no le haría ningún bien si acababa muerto? Antes de que pudiera reflexionar sobre la estupidez de sus acciones, saludó con las manos y gritó.

\- ¡Hola! Oh Sr. o Sra. Dragon Thing. Aquí, un rechoncho y sabroso humano disponible.

Consiguió lo que quería. El dragón se desvió de su mirada, dándole a Naruto una oportunidad para recuperar sus pies.

Pero Hinata se dio cuenta de algo. Ahora que tenía la atención completa del monstruo, ¿qué demonios iba a hacer al respecto?

En caso de duda, recurrir a lo que sabes. Corrió, zigzagueando a través de la arena, su cuerpo regordete no significa que le faltara resistencia, solo fuerza de voluntad cuando venía la comida. Además, cuando corrías por tu vida, no era difícil encontrar esa ráfaga extra de velocidad y de adrenalina necesaria para mantenerse fuera del alcance del peligro.

Por supuesto, eso funcionaba mejor con personas que la perseguían, como policías y distinta gente con dos patas

¿Contra un dragón que respiraba fuego? Chilló cuando una bola de fuego golpeó el suelo a su izquierda, rociándola con arena caliente.

Un fuerte rugido resonó en el coliseo. Un vistazo por encima del hombro confirmado la fuente. Provenía de una amenaza bronceada que, con los ojos encendidos y un gruñido, estirando sus labios, echó a correr hacia el dragón.

\- ¡Te atreves a tratar de dañar a mi compañera! -gritó.

Estúpido, idiota amable.

Las cabezas de doble cuernos le picoteaban ¡Falló! Naruto saltó y aterrizó encima del cráneo de una. Mientras surfeaba la cabeza abultada, Naruto golpeó y rajó a un enorme ojo y lo estalló.

¿El resultado? Un monstruo extremadamente enojado, cuya paliza hizo que su caballero volara. Hinata tenía la intención de correr hacia su cuerpo tendido en la arena, estúpido o no, cuando escuchó a Zista gritar:

\- ¡Entrada!

¿Que qué? Mirando hacia arriba, lo vio. Una esfera oscura vino volando a través del aire, arrojada por su hermana Zonian. Los ojos de Hinata se ensancharon.

_¡Maldita perra loca!_

Corriendo hacia la pelota, Hinata tuvo que saltar para atraparla. Entonces maldijo como se dio cuenta de que la maldita bomba ya estaba activaba. Girando, sólo tenía un momento para planificar su objetivo, marcando segundos que ya contribuyeron al sudor que rodaba por su espina dorsal ¿No pensaría que el monstruo no estaba cooperando?

Dada la elección entre un sabroso manjar humano y un trozo alienígena, ¿qué elección elegiría?

Se dirigía hacia su defensor caído, el humo salía de sus narices, la muerte en sus ojos. El pobre Naruto se estaba sacudiendo de los efectos de su vuelo y sin embargo, se había dado cuenta del peligro.

¿Por qué todo el mundo siempre ignoraba a la niña terrícola y la trataba como a una niña no amenazante? Incluso la multitud parecía haber olvidado que estaba allí.

\- ¿La heroína demasiado estúpida para vivir, toma dos, o son tres? -murmuró mientras se metió dos dedos en la boca y soltó un silbido estridente. Solo una cabeza giró en su dirección. Que estaba bien, solo necesitaba una.

\- Ábrete de par en par -la convenció como si la oyera, el monstruo hizo eso, inhalando un suspiro, probablemente para toser algo tóxico y fundido en ella.

_Hoy no. _

Con un brazo afilado durante sus años más jóvenes rompiendo ventanas en el parte abandonada de la ciudad en la que creció, soltó la bomba. Se arqueo a través del aire, una mera mota que... se iba a quedar corta.

O lo habría hecho si el dragón mudo no hubiera sacado una lengua y se hubiera enganchado en eso. No hay tiempo para una bomba de puño.

\- ¡Naruto, agáchate! -Gritó antes de golpear la arena, cubriéndose la cabeza.

El rumor de la indigestión era engañosamente suave. La explosión de pedacitos de dragón eran asquerosamente húmedos y calientes. El silencio en el coliseo fue abrupto.

La irritación de un Elcoche no fue tan tranquila.

\- Argh, has matado a mi bestia que no tiene precio. Eres una estúpida mujer bárbara. Tráeme su cabeza.

¿Cómo trasportaba su voz, no lo sabía, pero Hinata escuchó la respuesta de Naruto?

\- Yo no lo creo.

Sacando un arma de quién sabía dónde, Naruto apuntó y pulverizo la cabeza del comerciante. También sacó a sus guardias que lo flanqueaban ¡La multitud se volvió salvaje!

No es que se quedaran a mirar. Naruto corrió hacia ella y dada la mirada en sus ojos, Hinata también salió corriendo hacia la puerta que Zista tripulaba. No lo conseguiría, sus pies descalzos se hundían y se deslizan sobre la superficie arenosa. Un brazo musculoso la levantó y la arrojó sobre un hombro. Colgando boca abajo, consiguió una vista interesante de su culo mientras corría.

\- ¿Dónde encontraste el arma? -Gritó ella.

\- En mi bota, por supuesto, donde siempre la guardo -fue su respuesta indiferente mientras usaba dicha arma para disparar a los idiotas que pensaban interponerse en su camino.

\- ¿Tenías un arma todo el tiempo y no pensaste usarla?

\- No habría sido deportivo.

\- ¿Deportivo? -Gritó ella- Casi morimos.

\- Me estaba yendo bien hasta que interferiste -comentó, dejando que se deslizara de su hombro pero no la soltó mientras la arrastraba por los túneles después de Zista, quien gritó ruidosamente a sus oponentes y la batió sus cortas alas mientras luchaba para despejar un camino seguro.

El discurso se volvió imposible después de eso, ya que los estridentes gritos de los ataque de los alienígenas, las explosiones a medida que las cosas explotaban y las sirenas hacían oír cualquier cosa imposible.

No fue hasta que golpearon la nave, sucios, sangrientos y victoriosos, dejando el mercado negro detrás de ellos en caos y llamas, que Hinata logró decir:

\- Parecen enojados ¿Fue algo que hice?

**_Continuará..._**


	19. Heroína

_**Capitulo 17**_

_En caso de duda, mátalo - **Guía del mercenario para la prosperidad.**_

_Siempre muestra misericordia - **Guía no oficial del heroísmo.**_

¿Algo que ella hizo? ¿En serio tenía que preguntar? Naruto no respondió de inmediato. Dado su nivel de inmundicia, realizarse una limpieza era su primera prioridad. Activó la cámara de descontaminación en cuanto abordó su nave. El repentino rocío y la niebla que lo envolvía significaba que podía retener su respuesta, y con suerte, contener su ira.

Los signos de la batalla se escurrieron de su piel. Pero aun así su ira se hizo a fuego lento. Hinata le lanzó una sonrisa trémula.

\- Lo hicimos.

Frunció el ceño, mirando entre ellos, Zista anunció:

\- Voy a revisar los controles automáticos de la nave y ver si hay signos de persecución. Improbable desde el momento en que los dejamos atrás, pero creo que ambos necesitan un momento para vosotros.

Solo una vez que la puerta se cerró, Naruto, conteniendo su genio, habló en voz baja.

\- ¿Por qué me haces esto?

\- ¿Hacer qué? -batiendo sus pestañas.

Adorable, y el endurecimiento de su polla, no disipó las emociones que rabiaban en él.

\- ¡Por qué debes hacer todo lo que esté a tu alcance para hacerme olvidar mis votos! -Olvidándose del control, gritó.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que quieres decir.

\- ¿De verdad? -Entonces le recordaría- Saliste de la nave.

\- Si es un consuelo, lo lamento ahora. Prometo escucharte en el futuro.

\- Lo dudo.

\- ¿Prometo intentarlo? -Corrigió con una sonrisa encantadora. Lindo, pero no se hizo.

\- Tenía la situación con el monstruo bajo control.

\- Estaba a punto de comerte.

\- Lo estaba calmándolo para acercarme.

\- Te estabas sacudiendo los efectos de una conmoción cerebral.

\- Se supone que ibas a huir a la seguridad.

\- Estabas en peligro. Me dieron la oportunidad de salvar tu vida y la tomé -Su expresión se iluminó- Oye, ¿eso me hace tu héroe?

Casi muere en el acto. Gracias a las estrellas galácticas que su padre no escuchó su reclamo. Nunca conseguiría que lo olvidara.

\- ¡No!

\- ¿Heroína?

\- No. Quiero decir que sí, pero no en la forma en que piensas -se quejó. Maldita hembra ¿Por qué no jugaría el papel que se le asignó? Le correspondía al macho salvarla. Le habían dado la oportunidad perfecta. La victoria había estado en unos momentos y solo tuvo que arruinarlo- Era mi tarea salvarte, no al revés.

\- Oh, supéralo. Pensé que te dije que no necesitaba un protector.

\- Digo que sí, ¿o no has notado que los problemas te siguen?

\- Problemas de los que salgo -replicó ella, echando los hombros hacia atrás. Todavía llevaba el vestido rosa.

Desgastado, teñido y translúcido por el procedimiento de descontaminación. Todo estaba claramente delineando sus pezones y la visión de su sexo.

\- Estás poniendo a prueba mi noble paciencia -Y los límites de mi control.

\- Nunca te pedí que fueras mi héroe.

¿Pero no entendió cuánto quería el papel?

-Si no me dejas ser tu campeón, entonces, ¿cómo se supone que voy a recoger mi premio?

Arqueó una ceja hacia él.

\- ¿Qué premio?

\- Si me hubieras dejado salvarte, como es apropiado, te habría llevado después de vencer el peligro que te amenazaba. Habrías probado que estas agradecida, habrías arrojado tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me habrías agradecido con un beso, con lo cual te habría seducido.

Porque así es como se hacía.

Esperó a que le entendiera. Sus excusas y vergüenza por no haber cumplido con su propio papel. En cambio, se río.

Y el mercenario escondido dentro se rompió.

**_Continuará..._**


	20. Problemas

_**Capitulo 19**_

_Asegúrate de que tu espada sea siempre más grande y más mala que la de ellos - **Guía del mercenario para la prosperidad.**_

_No es el tamaño de la hoja lo que cuenta, sino cómo se usa - **Guía no oficial de heroísmo.**_

El planeta en el que aterrizaron su pequeña nave no poseía un elaborado puerto espacial.

Demonios, ni siquiera tenía una plataforma de concreto o luces de guía, solo una sección despejada en la superficie.

La sección casi apareció como una cicatriz anormal en medio de la cubierta verde del bosque, un área de aterrizaje cubierta por un corto matorral de hierba, cuyo color y textura casi le recordaban a la Tierra.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que este es el lugar? - Hinata preguntó, mirando las olas de las copas de los árboles ondulantes dudosa. No se veía una ciudad. No hay rascacielos. Ni humo. Nada que indique ningún tipo de habitabilidad ¿Por qué vendría Sakura aquí?

\- Esta es la ubicación correcta -fue la respuesta de Naruto, su rostro una sombría máscara inexpresiva.

Durante las últimas semanas, mientras viajaban, ella había llegado a conocer a su marido guerrero bien. Por ejemplo, sabía que le gustaba hacer el amor varias veces al día. Que le gustara comer dulces y alimentar sus plantas carnívoras mientras les hablaba. Leer sus expresiones era usualmente fácil, lujurioso, divertido, molesto, sobre todo cuando sus padres llamaban, y bromista.

Esta es seria, no era una señal que había visto a menudo.

No era un buen augurio ¿Que pasaba en este planeta aparentemente benigno que no le gustaba?

\- ¿Hay algo que te gustaría decirme?

\- Te ves muy atractiva.

Una forma de ignorar su pregunta implícita, pero no pudo evitar acicalarse con el elogio. Había allanado sus almacenes por ropa y a pesar de su insistencia en que su postura inflexible de que no necesitaba nada lujoso, incluso no podía resistirse a las suntuosas telas y prendas que sacó para ella. Llevaba una de ellas ahora, pantalones estilo harén que se ajustaban a la cintura, se aflojaban en la pierna y se afinaban en el tobillo, combinado con una blusa ondulante con un chaleco en la parte superior, todo creado de un material más suave que la seda, pero también resistente.

Femenino pero práctico, especialmente con sus bolsillos ocultos para los artículos necesarios, por ejemplo, picos de bloqueo, una daga y por supuesto, una pistola.

\- ¿Estás tratando de ocultarme algo?

\- No te pondría en peligro.

Algo en la forma en que lo dijo le pareció que estaba mal, pero antes de que pudiera interrogándolo más, la puerta de la nave silbó abierta, consiguió su primer vislumbre del extraño mundo y el olor la golpeó.

Mmm, inhaló profundamente del aire fresco. El perfume tentador de las flores y el follaje la impregnaron, un cambio tan agradable después de las cosas recirculadas que se había acostumbrado a bordo. Con ganas de sentir la luz del sol real en su piel, incluso si el sol brillaba con un extraño color violeta rodeado por un nimbo naranja, inclinó la cara a los cálidos rayos mientras salía de la nave y entraba en la pasarela. No pudo evitar un feliz suspiro.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí. Se siente bien estar en un lugar real sin luz ni aire artificial. Me he perdido esto.

\- Entonces tendremos que encontrar más planetas para visitar ¿Sólo eres partidaria de las superficies vegetativas, o quizás también disfrutarías de algunas oceánicas?

\- ¿Quieres decir como las playas y las olas, tumbada en el sol bebiendo fantásticas bebidas?

Ante su mirada perpleja, se echó a reír.

\- Puedo ver que no has ido mucho de vacaciones. No te preocupes, te enseñaré a relajarte.

Sonriendo, salió de la pasarela al planeta real, los zapatos ligeros que usaba aplanaban el matorral en el suelo, una superficie esponjosa, eso no era diferente a las alfombras exuberantes, a pesar de su apariencia áspera. La gravedad aquí no era pesada, así que caminó con un rebote flotante, riendo en voz alta mientras saltaba. Para su sorpresa, Naruto todavía tenía su rostro sombrío. Raro. Por lo general, cualquier show o exuberancia de su parte lo hacia sonreír también y luego la tomaba con lujurioso abandono.

Algo sobre este lugar lo sacaba de quicio. Tal vez debería poner más atención. Escaneando el área, tomó más detalles y revisó su inicial impresión de un planeta sin habitantes.

Existían signos de vida inteligente. Simplemente no eran obvias. Notó varios edificios escondidos contra la línea de árboles, ninguno de ellos demasiado grande, pero construido de piedra y paja, bloques de piedra de color verde estriado y marrón, provocando que se mezcle con su entorno.

\- ¿Es este un pueblo? -Preguntó ella.

\- No exactamente. Es más un puesto de avanzada. Está tripulado por los guerreros de una ciudad cercana. Saludan a los visitantes y deciden si pueden quedarse o no.

\- ¿Habrá un problema con nuestra visita?

\- No tendrás ningún problema permanente.

Terminando su mirada alrededor, notó un dato interesante.

\- ¿Dónde están sus naves? No veo ninguna ¿Tienen algunas? ¿Donde están los otras naves visitantes?

¿Si Sakura hubiera aterrizado aquí, Hinata no debería ver a algún signo?

¿O había más de una zona de aterrizaje en el planeta? No es inusual para un planeta de este tamaño.

\- Tienen naves espaciales, pero se mantienen ocultas al igual que los buques, para los visitantes que permanecen por cualquier periodo de tiempo. Los habitantes más salvajes de la selva. son menos que gentiles cuando se trata de cosas como naves espaciales y vehículos.

\- Así que solo porque no vea la nave de Sakura aquí, no significa que no esté dando patadas alrededor.

\- Correcto.

\- ¿Entonces, qué hacemos ahora? ¿Nos comunicamos con el comité de bienvenida o qué?

\- No es necesario, vendrán a nosotros.

Naruto apenas habló hasta que efectivamente se abrió una puerta en uno de los edificios de piedra y apareció un grupo de soldados, pero olvídate de los soldados en armaduras.

Estos jóvenes le recordaban a los bárbaros antiguos, todos relucientes, con la piel aceitada, los guardabrazos de metal y faldas cortas de cuero. Una mirada caliente, una que ella apostaría que Naruto llevaría bien y estos tipos eran malditamente altos, se dio cuenta cuando se acercaron.

Naruto se quedó inmóvil a su lado cuando se acercaron y se preguntó su tensión. Quedó claro cuando los guardias llegaron y se detuvieron ante ellos.

\- ¡Tú! -El líder del grupo, uno voluminoso, pálido, de apariencia humana. Un hombre con el cabello plata y ojos celestes entrecerrados se detuvo ante ellos y puso su mirada fría en Naruto- ¿Te atreves a volver?

\- Estoy en un...

\- ¿Búsqueda heroica? Sí, hemos escuchado eso antes. Y te dijeron la última vez que estuviste aquí, que si alguna vez aparecías de nuevo, estarías esperando la muerte.

El estómago de Hinata se apretó más y más fuerte con cada palabra cuando la razón por la expresión de su marido se hizo clara.

\- ¿Naruto? ¿Acerca de que esta hablando este chico?

Despreocupada como siempre, su amante se encogió de hombros.

\- Podría haber olvidado mencionar cuando me pediste que viniera que pude haber estado aquí antes y me fui en términos menos que agradables.

\- ¿Menos que agradable? -El guerrero a cargo se río con claro desprecio- Quemó parte de nuestra jungla. Dañó el árbol de la vida de mi tribu y mató a mi montura,

\- ¿Qué hay de que se haya acostado con tu mujer? -Susurró alguien en la parte de atrás.

\- Eso no fue mi culpa -protestó Naruto- Se tiró hacia mí ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que la otra tribu que me envió en mi búsqueda con la esperanza de fortalecer su posición?

\- Tú y tus heroicidades -murmuró Hinata.

\- Sólo quería hacer el bien -dijo Naruto.

El guerrero deslumbrante parecía ser menos divertido o impresionable.

\- Estabas de suerte la última vez. Los antiguos intervinieron diciendo que los dioses todavía te requieren o ya estarías muerto. Sin embargo, no me prohibieron que tu regreso era bajo pena de muerte. Qué suerte para mí, ha vuelto, lo que significa que yo ahora puedo hacer lo que me fue negado hace tantas revoluciones galácticas. Muerte a un Naruto Uzumaki, la amenaza.

Una hoja afilada se alzó y amenazó a Naruto, quien, por hábito, no se preocupa en absoluto. Pero Hinata estaba.

\- ¡Espera! -Se tiró entre su esposo y el chico- Debe haber algo que podamos hacer ¿Un trato que podamos hacer?

\- ¿Quién eres tú?

\- Mi compañera -dijo llanamente, pero tan posesivo. Los ojos celestes la examinación de pies a cabeza. Una mirada curvo los labios del líder.

\- ¿Compañera? ¿El poderoso héroe se ha asentado con una hembra? Excelente. Yo se el trato que podemos hacer. Quiero a la hembra.

\- No está en venta.

El chico con los ojos extraños se río.

\- ¿Quién dijo algo sobre comprar? Estoy tomando un cambio por tu vida. Proporcionara un recipiente apropiado para mi semilla Y cada vez que penetre su cuerpo, pensaré en ti, Naruto Uzumaki, la amenaza.

_Uh-oh,_ una Hinata no le gustó el sonido de eso. Lanzó una mirada de nuevo a Naruto.

Naruto cruzó los brazos y su rostro permaneció implacable, como si hubiese sido cincelado en piedra.

\- No la vas a conseguir.

La mirada en la cara del líder de la guardia se ensanchó.

\- Entonces morirás,

Las cosas habían ido lo suficientemente lejos.

\- Disculpe, pero seguramente podemos encontrar algo más. Quiero decir, mientras me siento halagada... ¡No! Que me quieres como tu, um, criadora, ya estoy casada.

\- No reconocemos los apareamientos de otras especies.

Antes de que Hinata pudiera pensar en otra forma de desactivar la situación, el chico hizo algo monumentalmente estúpido. Agarró a Hinata, la tiró a su pecho y pegó su boca sobre la de ella.

El rugido detrás de ella fue la única advertencia que recibió antes que todo el infierno se desatara.

**_Continuará..._**


	21. Mi Héroe

_**Capitulo 20**_

_Si al principio no tienes éxito, consigue un arma más grande - **Guía del mercenario para la prosperidad.**_

_Antes de luchar, intente negociar - **Guía no oficial del heroísmo.**_

Naruto sabía que venir a este maldito planeta no terminaría bien ¿Pero como podría decirle a su compañera que, debido a sus heroicidades pasadas, no podían encontrar a su amiga?

Incluso si volvía más y más a su pasado mercenario, en su corazón, todavía quería hacer el bien. Sin embargo, a la hora de complacer a su hembra, nada más guiaba ahora sus acciones.

Entonces, a pesar de saber que probablemente resultaría en violencia, estableció un curso para el planeta guerrero de Spa'Rtk'un. Como era de esperar, los guardias que manejan el puerto espacial lo recordaban y ninguno con tanto cariño. Eso, Naruto podría aceptarlo ¿Pero poner las manos en su compañera?

**_¡Mía!_**

Olvídate de las negociaciones o disculpas. Una neblina roja cayó sobre su mirada, rabia avivó su cuerpo y la misericordia se convirtió en una palabra sin significado. La muerte sola apaciguaría esta afrenta.

No podía haber descrito claramente los eventos que siguieron. Que Hinata fuera retirada y colocada detrás de él fuera del peligro fue su primer acto. Segundo, que involucraba mucha sangre, labores de espada, gritos ,por supuesto no de él y volar partes del cuerpo tomó menos tiempo del que debería.

Para las tropas regulares al menos. El líder, el que se había atrevido a colocar sus labios sobre la mujer de Naruto, se había retirado a cierta distancia. No por cobardía sino a cambio, los guerreros de Spa'Rtk'un eran cambia formas, capaces de cambiar su estructuras bípedas en hombres lagarto, poderosos con piel blindada, colas batientes y garras afiladas. No era algo que hicieran a menudo, algo que ver con la gran cantidad de energía necesaria para hacer un cambio y el hecho de que les tomaba días para recuperar su fuerza después. Pero cuando recurrieron a su lado bestial, cuidado, eran una fuerza a tener en cuenta.

Habiéndose enredado con ellos antes sin embargo, Naruto conocía su debilidad. Donde la mandíbula se encontraba con el cuello era el único lugar vulnerable.

Enfrentándose contra el enorme hombre lagarto, Naruto palmeó su cuchillo y espero su oportunidad. El macho le lanzó una lengua bífida, silbando y mostrando los dientes.

Naruto no cayó en la trampa. Acercándose demasiado significaba dejar a la bestia hundir sus garras en él, una experiencia dolorosa que preferiría no repetir.

\- Ella es mía -dijo el hombre lagarto- Me lo debes.

\- Me disculpé una vez antes. No me disculparé otra vez.

Tampoco rendirá a su damisela. Llámalo codicioso, no le importaba. Le pertenecía. Solo a él.

Podría haber sacado la pelea. En el pasado, lo habría hecho. Conseguiría algo de ejercicio, exhibiéndose.

Incluso le habría dado al macho la oportunidad de repensar su posición, tener piedad, pero Naruto solo tenia que imaginarse los labios del bastardo bloqueados con Hinata para que su daga volara con una precisión infalible. Antes de que el hombre lagarto pudiera abrir su boca para escupir más tonterías, murió.

Y el silencio descendió sobre el claro. Un silencio causado por su rabia celosa. Un silencio que significaba que había perdido el control.

\- Mi héroe.

Las suaves palabras de Hinata eran muy distintivas. Pero no podían estar en lo cierto.

\- ¿Disculpa? - Naruto pensó que debía haber entendido mal, el sonido del acero desde la batalla, obviamente afectando su audición.

\- Dije que eres mi héroe.

Parpadeó y miró a su alrededor, a la carnicería, causada por él y sus celos en lo que a ella se refería.

\- Um, te das cuenta de que perdí el control y masacre sin piedad a todos los presentes, ¿sin darles la oportunidad de rendirse?

¿Cómo pudo él?

_¡Uno de ellos se había atrevido a tocarla!_

\- Lo sé. Eres así de malditamente caliente. Sangriento y pegajoso también, pero sobre todo ardiente -ella suspiró y le sonrió mientras pasaba un dedo por su pecho. Pero Naruto todavía no podía entender su lógica.

\- ¿Que pasó con lo de "Puedo cuidar de mí misma" y "No tienes que ir siempre a mi rescate"?

\- No lo hagas. Pero a una chica le gusta saber que su amante se preocupa. Que es la deseada.

\- ¿Tenías dudas? ¿No te he mostrado cuánto codicio tu cuerpo?

\- Sí. También he visto tu lado protector. Tu caballeroso. Todo caliente, podría agregar, pero ahora me has demostrado que también eres capaz de tener celos.

\- ¿Y esto te impresiona?

\- Sí, porque demuestra que te gusto.

No pudo evitar una risa ladrada.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que había alguna duda? Solo por ti dejaría mis votos para hacer el bien. Por ti me pararía contra un ejército más grande que este. Lucharía contra mundos enteros. Robaría. Mataría. Mentiría. Haría cualquier cosa por ti. Eres mi compañera. Mi razón para existir.

El resplandor en su rostro lo aturdió.

\- Yo también te quiero. Y no me importa lo que dice el resto del universo sobre ti, eres mi héroe.

Se preguntó si estaba siendo sarcástica, pero la forma en que arrojó los brazos alrededor de él y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, decía lo contrario. Y entonces sus palabras realmente se hundieron.

_Su héroe..._

_ Su héroe..._

Era como si una supernova se había disparado en su mente y corazón.

Todos esos años buscando eso, un título difícil de alcanzar, esforzándose por alcanzarlo y en el momento en que había hecho algo egoísta, algo violento, para la persona que apreciaba por encima de todas los demás, descubrió que necesitaba un solo y único acto para convertirse en el noble campeón que siempre había querido ser.

No un defensor de la galaxia o extraños, sino un guerrero hecho exclusivamente para ella. Un caballero que amaba tanto a su damisela que haría cualquier cosa por ella.

Cualquier cosa... Incluso matar a los alienígenas equivocados por pensar que podrían poner sus manos en su compañera.

\- Por fin comprendo el amor -prácticamente gritó- ¡Es por eso que me tienes enojado!

Hinata levantó la cabeza y frunció los labios.

\- ¿Perdóname?

\- Eso explica mucho. Por qué no puedo mostrar misericordia en lo que a ti concierne ¿Por qué siento que mi sangre se congela cada vez que haces un truco? Porque quiero envolverte en espuma y mantente a salvo. Es porque te quiero. Cada obstinada, con curvas parte de ti propensa al peligro.

\- Podrías haberte detenido en "Te quiero" -fue su respuesta seca, pero lo contemplaba con una sonrisa.

\- Te amo

Y antes de que le dijera algo para arruinarlo, aplastó su boca con la ella, entendiendo ahora por qué sintió una llamarada cuando se tocaron, por qué abandonó sus votos como valiente protector en lo que a ella respectaba. El amor triunfaba en todo. Hinata lo era todo. Su mundo entero.

Cuando la tocaba, nada más importaba. Pero eso no significaba que fuera irresponsable.

Tenía su pistola apuntada y su compañera escondida detrás de él incluso antes de que el intruso habló.

\- Maldita sea Hinata, ¿dónde encontraste ese pedazo gigante de piel bronceada?

**_Continuará..._**


	22. Te amo

_**Capitulo 21**_

_La vida de un mercenario es solitaria. El alcohol en cantidades copiosas ayudará, al igual que un burdel - **Guía del mercenario para la prosperidad**_

_La vida de un héroe es solitaria, hasta que rescates a la damisela adecuada- **Guía no oficial de heroísmo.**_

Por mucho que Hinata disfrutara besando a su heroico esposo, quien finalmente, ¡admitió que la amaba! No podía ignorar la interrupción ni exigirle que matara rápidamente para que pudieran reanudar.

\- ¿Sakura? ¿Eres realmente tú?

Con el pelo recogido en una trenza gruesa, un machete reluciente en una mano y una pistola láser en la otra, la amiga a la que había ido a cazar y prácticamente abandonado al encontrar, se puso de pie sonriendo al borde de la carnicería.

\- En carne. Pero una mejor pregunta es ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Alto y musculoso? ¿Y qué pasa con todos los cadáveres?

\- Estoy aquí buscándote.

\- ¿En serio? - Sakura sonó y pareció sorprendida.

\- Por supuesto, en serio - Hinata espetó- Dejaste de comunicarte conmigo y me preocupé.

Sakura hizo rodar un hombro.

\- Estaba ocupada.

\- ¿Demasiado ocupada para hacerme saber que estabas viva?

\- El consejo zonian sabía que lo estaba.

\- Bueno, no lo hacía.

\- Lo siento.

¿Lo siento? ¿Eso era todo lo que Sakura tenía que decir?

Menos mal que Naruto la contuvo. o habría hablado con Sakura usando lenguaje de señas. Puño conectando con la nariz de una amiga molesta traducido a, _Perra, ¿cómo te atreves a hacer que me preocupara sobre ti cuando estabas bien?_

\- Entonces, ¿qué has estado haciendo, aparte de ignorando a tus amigos?

\- Comprobando las cosas. Siguiendo algunas pistas interesantes. Buscando algunos muchachos para que los otros huérfanos se conecten con ellos.

\- ¿Estás en una búsqueda para encontrarles algunos novios?

\- Más o menos. Dado que la Tierra está fuera de los límites, vamos a necesitar algo o alguien para las chicas, o va a haber un montón de mujeres irritables y privadas sexualmente pronto en Zonia.

\- Buen punto ¿Y encontraste algo?

Porque el que estaba a su lado estaba tomado y amiga o no, Hinata no estaría compartiendo.

\- Siii. Pero no sé si funcionarán. Malditos bárbaros si me preguntas.

\- ¿Qué te hace decir eso? - Hinata preguntó.

\- Porque lo somos -fue la respuesta de grava. Un musculoso macho cayó de un árbol a varios metros de distancia, su piel pálida ondulaba y dibujaba el ojo con su perfección engrasada. Llevaba un taparrabos, un cabestrillo para su espada y nada más.

Hinata parpadeó y luego frunció el ceño mientras su marido permanecía en silencio, hasta ahora.

\- Esta es mía -gruñó Naruto.

Posesivo. Tan sexy, pero innecesaria. Hinata podría mirar, pero tenía todo lo que necesitaba parado una vez más protectoramente frente a ella. Le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

\- Fácil, chico grande. Nadie me va a llevar.

El otro chico se río.

\- Estate tranquilo. No necesito a tu mujer, Konoha, Tengo una mía -Entonces el hombre abofeteó el trasero de Sakura. Chilló y le lanzó una mirada sucia.

\- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te pertenezco? - Sakura siseo,

\- ¿Vas a discutir conmigo todavía?

\- El sexo no nos hace estar casados, amigo. Ya tuvimos esta discusión.

Los ojos de Hinata se ensancharon. Wow, Sakura realmente había ido en una aventura y conoció a su propio macho terco.

\- Y lo discutiremos de nuevo.

Hinata no necesitaba mirar alrededor del cuerpo de Naruto para interpretar el chillido o el gritó:

\- Bájame, tú, gamberro -Tampoco sintió ganas de intervenir. - Hinata, ayúdame.

Inclinó la cabeza alrededor de Naruto y sonrió a su amiga, que colgaba por la espalda del guerrero.

\- ¿Ayudarte? Ese no sería el camino zonian. Parece ser que has logrado parte de tu misión. Has encontrado un macho para criar.

\- Pero quiere retenerme.

\- Sabes lo que diría Tsunade. Los más poderosos y los más salvajes prevalecen.

Y dado que el único peligro de Sakura estaba en que la seduzcan, que, a pesar de las protestas, Hinata sospechaban que no le importaba, que había visto el chupetón en el cuello del alienígena medio desnudo, entonces no tenía sentido arriesgar a su campeón.

\- Oye, ¿pensé que habías venido a salvarme?

\- Sí, pero como me acabas de decir, no necesitabas ayuda.

Nada como arrojándole las palabras de Sakura. Naruto se río entre dientes.

\- Ahora, ¿dónde he oído eso antes?

\- ¿Me perdí una batalla poderosa? -Preguntó el desconocido, desconcertado por Sakura maldiciendo actualmente martilleando su espalda. El cuerpo de Naruto se puso rígido.

\- Sólo un malentendido. El encargado del puesto de guardia pensó que podía tocar lo que era mío. Le mostré el error de sus formas.

\- Bueno.

_Hombres_. Hinata quería sacudir la cabeza ante la breve aprobación del otro y admirando la valoración.

\- ¿Vamos a tener un problema? -Preguntó Naruto.

\- Nunca me gustó el pomposo idiota. Solo consiguió el puesto debido a su padre.

\- ¿Así que somos libres de irnos?

\- No tengo ninguna pelea contigo, aunque eso podría cambiar si planeas tomar la hembra que he reclamado.

\- Tengo mis manos llenas, manteniéndome fuera de problemas.

Las sonrisas conspirativas abundaron y Hinata frunció el ceño, pero la mantuvo

\- No es gracioso -comentó para sí misma. No tiene sentido iniciar una pelea. Sakura, sin embargo, no mantuvo la boca cerrada.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Significa que viniste todo este camino y no me va a rescatar?

\- Lo siento, pero este héroe está tomado -respondió Hinata, abrazando a Naruto alrededor de la cintura.

\- Es hora de que aceptes tu destino, pecosa -declaró el guerrero bárbaro de los ojos negros- Dile adiós a tu amiga.

\- No. No puedes hacer esto -se quejó Sakura- Me niego a dejar que me secuestren, eres un bárbaro gigante. Estoy en una misión, maldita sea. Necesitas dejarme ir para que pueda volver al mundo Zonian y avisarles que no encontré ningún macho adecuado para la cría.

El macho la ignoró y en cambio dijo:

\- Si lo quisieras, el guerrero Konoha y tu amiga, ¿podría transmitir un mensaje al mundo natal de Zonian? Que a pesar de su tendencia a causar estragos y su naturaleza contraria, mi ciudad con mucho gusto les da la bienvenida a las hembras humanas que están en busca de esposos. Nos encontramos cortos de hembras por el momento debido a una pandemia hace varias revoluciones galácticas.

\- Les diré. Buena suerte domando a tu compañera.

\- No necesito suerte -exclamó el guerrero mientras se alejaba hacia el selva- Necesito tapones para los oídos para que no me deje sordo.

Sakura chilló y maldijo a pesar de que su amigo y ella desaparecieron de la vista, dejando a Hinata sola con Naruto.

\- Bueno, eso fue algo inesperado -se quejó ella.

\- ¿Estás triste que tu amiga se quede? ¿Deseaste que la trajera de vuelta?

\- ¿Qué? No. Pero estoy un poco decepcionada. Aquí pensando que vendría a su rescate y en su lugar, descubro que está bien. Más que bien, incluso si finge que ella está molesta por eso.

\- Ah -dijo, su expresión se iluminó- Esperabas un momento heróico. Puedo entender eso ¿Tal vez puedas salvar a alguien más?

\- ¿Quien? ¿No veo a nadie por aquí que requiera que lo salven?

Naruto estaba ciertamente concienzudo cuando sus celos fueron despertados.

\- ¿Qué tal si me salvas de mí mismo? Según la mayor parte de la galaxia, soy una amenaza. Podría ser una heroína para mantenerme a salvo -Su sonrisa juvenil tiró de la suya.

\- Creo que puedo hacerlo mejor que eso ¿Qué tal si te amo por siempre jamás y mantenemos tus nobles actos en que solo me involucren?

\- No puedo pensar en una búsqueda mejor que pasar mis días a tu lado.

Y en la cama.

No perdieron el tiempo regresando a su gran nave y partiendo. Mientras que el guerrero de Sakura podría decir que no tuvo ningún problema con la matanza celosa, Hinata no estaba tomando ningún riesgo con su marido.

Zista ni siquiera hizo un chasquido cuando Naruto dijo que estaban emplazados en sus cámaras y que solo los molestara si son atacados.

Su ferviente necesidad se correspondía con la suya.

Hinata se las arregló para alejarse de sus nuevos trastos antes de que Naruto pudiera quitárselos, pero apenas entraron, acabaron desnudos juntos en un beso tórrido, palabras que no eran necesarias, no cuando el tacto y la sensación lo decía todo.

Sin embargo, solo no podía hacer mucho mientras estaban de pie, así que no estaba sorprendida de sentir su espalda golpear el colchón. No perdió el tiempo extendiendo sus piernas y asentándose entre ellas. El calor húmedo de su aliento rozó la piel entre sus muslos mientras mordía ligeramente su camino alrededor de su sexo, cada mordisco solo aumentando su conciencia y haciéndola más húmeda.

\- Hueles deliciosa -murmuró él antes de empujar su clítoris con la humedad de la punta de su lengua. Se estremeció cuando trazó la carne rosada de su montículo, una erótica exploración que provocó un gemido. Pero fue la larga y húmeda lamida de su clítoris con sus labios que la hicieron gritar.

\- ¡Más!

Una vez más, la bañó, sondeando entre sus labios, metiendo su lengua en su sexo. Hinata hizo un puño en las sábanas, tratando de controlarse a sí misma. Queriendo hacer cualquier cosa que no detenga su sensual provocación. No cuando se sentía tan bien. Su lengua rodeó su clítoris y jadeó cuando todo su sexo apretado. Sus labios agarraron su carne sensible y tiraron. Olvida el control, se dobló, sus caderas se levantaban del colchón. Pero parecía disfrutar eso porque río, su cálido aliento haciéndole cosquillas a través de su humedad. Grandes manos la sostuvieron mientras continuaba provocando y torturando su región más sensible. Le construyo el deseo tensado y apilado cada vez más alto con cada lamida y chupada, Luego se detuvo.

\- No -gimió en protesta, abriendo los ojos para encontrarlo mirándola, su propia mirada resplandecía brillante.

\- Te vendrás en mi polla -fue su orden.

¿Oh, en serio? ¿Estaba ordenándole lo que hacer? Tenía maneras de hacer ese trabajo a su favor.

\- Acuéstate sobre tu espalda -susurró- Déjame montarte.

Mientras Naruto disfrutaba de estar en control, había descubierto su única debilidad, ella encima de él. Por alguna razón, lo disfrutaba bastante cuando se sentaba a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y se tomó su tiempo para aliviar su canal húmedo hasta que se frotaba contra la cabeza de su polla.

Hinata lo agarró y frotó la punta de su hongo contra su clítoris y la apertura a su sexo. Lo cubrió con su crema.

Gimió. Su cuerpo aumentó tenso. Era tan suyo.

Con un solo movimiento, se sentó con fuerza, envolviéndolo completamente dentro, su sexo apretado y caliente alrededor de su longitud pulsante. No fue la única que dejó escapar un grito ahogado ante la sensación de placer. La llenó tan cómodamente, la estiró tan perfectamente. Dedos ásperos se clavaron en sus caderas cuando su coño lo apretó, un involuntario temblor que ambos disfrutaron.

Despacio se balanceó encima de él, conduciéndolo aún más profundamente, presionando su clítoris.

\- Por las estrellas -gimió.

No podía responder, no cuando apenas podía respirar. En cambio, se concentró en su ritmo deslizante, empujando y aplastándose contra su dura polla, conduciéndolo cada vez más profundo.

El nirvana se cernía. Su cuerpo se tensó. La atrajo hacia abajo para un beso y murmuró:

\- Te amo.

Y cuando la llevó una vez más al borde del placer, ella gritó:

\- Mi héroe.

**_Ahora y para siempre._**

**_Fin_**

**_El próximo el epílogo_**


	23. Epílogo

**_Epílogo_**

_Nunca dejes que nadie se interponga en el camino de tu feliz para siempre. Y si alguien se atreve, mátalos - **Un Nueva guía para el mercenario heroico.**_

Volver a su mundo natal resultó ser más gratificante de lo esperado. Naruto nunca supo cuánto lo extrañaba hasta que vislumbró los bosques blancos y las llanuras arenosas que rodean su pueblo. Tampoco nunca se dio cuenta de cuánto extrañaba a sus padres, no es que lo admitiera ¿En cuanto a la humedad en sus ojos?

Eso fue causado por el polvo. Viento maldito, siempre soplando en los campos espaciales y haciendo que hasta los ojos de los guerreros más duros se vuelvan llorosos. Porqué, incluso su pobre padre sufrió.

Fue un gran placer para Naruto señalar las áreas de interés para Hinata, lugares donde había crecido, como los campos de entrenamiento y la academia para guerreros.

Tomó un gran interés, salpicándolo con preguntas sobre su infancia y cultura, mientras rebota en su regazo. Una pena que compartieran el vehículo con los demás. No le habría importado ir a dar un paseo más largo.

Le gustaría haberle mostrado los asientos reclinables en el aerodeslizador y el techo retráctil. Apostaba a que ella habría gritado su disfrute. Quizás mas tarde.

Su hogar familiar se mantenía como recordaba: un casa de adobe cuadrada de ladrillo rojo con un techo de tejas metálicas que absorbía la electricidad de los rayos solares y alimentaba el interior. Nada nuevo para él, sino una fuente de asombro para Hinata, quien saltó por ahí tocando cosas. Esperaba hasta que viera su cama. Más como sentirla, desnudos. Podría garantizar que amaría la vista del techo en su habitación. Otra cosa que habría que esperar para más tarde, ya que parecía que sus padres estaban decididos a conversar realmente. Y, por una vez, no terminó en un combate de gritos.

\- Estoy tan feliz de que hayas pasado página -dijo su madre.

Realmente no. Naruto todavía desempeñaba el papel de héroe. Simplemente no estaba salvando al universo más.

Ahora reservaba sus travesuras heroicas para su compañera. Su hermosa compañera bárbaro, que no podía mantenerse fuera de problemas y esperaba que la rescatara cada vez que se metía en un lío. A veces juraba que lo hacía a propósito probablemente porque lo amaba.

Hacía su vida absolutamente perfecta. Llegó a desempeñar el papel de campeón y conseguía las recompensas: desnudo y generalmente más de una vez. Debido a los problemas en que se metía, requería que la protegería, que tenía que complacer a su más salvaje lado mercenario y al mismo tiempo, sus travesuras violentas, que se filtraron de nuevo en su mundo natal, complacieron enormemente a sus padres.

Especialmente su padre. Naruto hizo suficiente de un nombre para sí mismo que se ganó el perdón y un cambio en su destino. Que, personalmente, Naruto podría haberlo hecho, pero Hinata dijo que era algo bueno. Ya veremos.

Una vez más, demostró tener razón. Teniendo la aprobación y el orgullo de sus padres querían decir más de lo que Naruto hubiera esperado. Nunca supo que lo ansiaba hasta que lo tuvo.

Mientras Hinata se adentraba en la casa, su madre siguiendo a su hija bárbara-en-ley que tenía a todos sus amigos celosos teniendo en cuenta su rareza. Naruto esperó a que su padre hablara.

Entonces casi muere de shock cuando lo hizo.

\- Me alegro de tenerte de vuelta, hijo.

No se había tambaleado ante la bofetada que su padre le dio a su espalda. En algún momento desde su partida, finalmente había engrosado y crecido lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los golpes ya no lo sacudieran. No hizo falta un genio Roc para ver que volvía loco a su padre.

Especialmente cuando Naruto golpeó a su padre en el saludo en la parte superior del hombro y lo envió a tambalearse.

\- Me pilló con la guardia baja.

\- Por supuesto que sí -fue la petulante respuesta de Naruto.

\- Entonces, ¿cuáles son tus planes ahora? -Preguntó su padre.

A juzgar por el rugido proveniente del patio, Hinata gritó:

-¡Naruto!

Y el grito de su madre

\- ¡Ataque Drayggo!

Sonaba como que los servicios de un héroe eran necesarios.

Es hora de rescatar a su damisela. Por todos los dioses del universo, amaba su vida y más aún, su compañera.

**_FIN_**

La historia se llama HEROIC ABDUCTION de Eve Langlais de la Serie Alien Abduction.

Nos leemos por allí... Gracias por sus comentarios. Los quiero!!


End file.
